<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HORIZON | Sahyo by captainsahyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045461">HORIZON | Sahyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsahyo/pseuds/captainsahyo'>captainsahyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsahyo/pseuds/captainsahyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressured into making life-changing decisions, Sana, for once, wants to escape from the reality. One night, an unexpected dream leads her to an unknown harbor where she meets the eight crewmates of a ship called Horizon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where can your dreams lead you? (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- @captainsahyo in stan twt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Coach Minatozaki, am I doing well?" a kid comes running to the said woman to ask such a question. The woman carefully kneels to the kid's level and warmly smiles, "still a long way to be the grand champion. Go and train more, little buddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an encouraging face, the kid nods and runs back to his place where he continues to do his routines with the batch. Sana stands back up, only to be caught in her friend's arm - the long, buffed arms around Sana's shoulder, and they both gaze at the whole gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been years since your last tournament, Coach Minatozaki. Any plans to join and let the kids know that you WERE the grand champion?" asks Miki, a friend of Sana since she started training mixed martial arts when she was in middle school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana lets out a scoff and unwraps her friend’s arms around her before facing her. “It’s been years, I know you know. Even if the whole world would tell me to represent our gym in that tournament, there’s still no way I would approve,” she states and walks past the friend. Miki heaves a sigh and follows her from behind, still eager to encourage the friend to join the most important tournament they could ever join.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Believe me, Sana. After this tournament, I wouldn’t bother you anymore like what I’m doing right now. I’d let you be with the kids, let you train them,” states Miki, persistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then it would look like we have ended our friendship. Neither of us would like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Miki thinks and blurts out, “then we can still be friends and…,” she ends up trailing off as she realizes her words. Sana giggles at her friend’s words, “see? So what’s the point of joining when in the end none of us would benefit from it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The team and the gym would! After you win in your category, ONE championship will notice Paraestra, and they can promote it around Asia! Imagine the title we’d get... and wherever you go, you’ll get noticed by the crowd,” the friend dictates, and if Sana could only say it, but sparkles are everywhere in the friend’s eyes as she proceeds to imagine their future after Sana joins and wins the tournament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sana remains uninterested. “Fame? I’m not into that. I’d rather sit together with the kids and watch them grow than spraining myself for the hundredth time to master the technique I’ve always been doing back in the days just to get known by people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Scratch that. Get a title and develop yourself, you’re going to become a better coach to the kids when you get to experience fighting in a tournament again with the kids watching you. Stop thinking of the bad stuff and look into the good side of the world,” Miki says with an awkward smile and gesture. Sana stares at her with an unsatisfied look and shakes her head as she goes on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You won’t convince me with any of those, Miki,” Sana says, her back facing Miki already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Miki yells, in hopes of convincing Sana at the last minute, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Sana!” But the back of Sana disappearing from her sight is already the answer she got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minatozaki Sana, just this time, please,” she begs under her breath, knowing for a fact that no one would hear her. She stands near the gym’s door where she had her conversation with Sana before she walks away and goes on to finish her business with the trainees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Sana is on her way to the nearest convenience store where she decides to buy some cold drink to calm herself down. She almost loses it when the friend pursues her when she had already answered their head coach which is a big no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts fill her head while she lines up at the counter. ‘I mean out of all competitors, why would they insist me to play for them? It’s not like I was a big of a deal. I WAS a grand champion back then, but that was from the past. I’m not even sure if I can do the same attack I did to knock out that opponent of mine four years ago. Why-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lost in deep thoughts, young lady?” the cashier inquires, completely waking Sana up in her senses. “O-oh, I’m sorry,” she apologizes and puts down her cold drink on the counter. The cashier makes it quickly and charges her for the drink. Sana is relieved she could get a sip from a soda as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I just don’t see the point,’ Sana says and takes a sip from her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been hours since the start of the training. The gym starts to get deserted as the trainees have showered and went home after their training for the weekend. Sana is preparing to leave, packing up her things inside the locker room when Miki enters and informs her that the head coach was calling her in the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't waste any time and follows Miki to the office without any idea of the head coach's intention of calling her at this hour - the time when she usually leaves the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir? I'm here," she greets the middle-aged man to acknowledge her presence inside the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shifts to her direction with a wide smile and nears her, keeping a noticeable distance between the two of them as they converse near the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Minatozaki, this is your last chance to change your decision. Are you sure–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana does not let the man finish and bluntly answers him, "no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miki, who stood next to Sana, sighs and scratches her nape as Sana has once again failed the head coach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why can't you understand that I refuse to take the offer? You've been trying to persuade me since you have been invited to the championship. Please, you already know that I'm not that of a big deal," Sana pleads and goes away. Miki, a staff, and the head coach are left inside the office as their eyes follow and halt at the sight of the closed wooden door where Sana had exited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s our only fighter in the team,” the head coach says in a low tone. Miki nodded, agreeing at the man’s statement that Sana is indeed their only fighter in the team who is capable of stepping in the ring in that tournament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Sana is walking out of the gym already and is on her way back home. She reaches her apartment building as it is just a few blocks away from her workplace and directly proceeds to her unit. Upon removing her shoes, she dives onto her soft sofa and closes her eyes until she falls into a deep slumber in exhaustion after using all her energy in the whole-day of training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sana and Miki were back on their high school campus. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that it was the campus years ago. “Why did you bring me here?” she asked the very excited friend, pulling her along the hallway.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's a secret, Sana.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only response she got from her friend. She sighed and let go of Miki when she was starting to feel uneasy about where the friend was bringing her. “I’ll not go wherever you’ll lead me to,” she said and ran back to where they came from. Sana heard no footsteps behind her and when she paused to look back, Miki was nowhere in the hallway. Her heartbeat grew faster, and she knew it was a dream. Even the issue between the Paraestra and Sana haunted her in her dream, and she wanted to end it as quickly as possible - it was a nightmare. When she realized that she was not waking up, she became more nervous than ever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A glow at the end of the hallway caught her attention. Suddenly, the worry and anxiety she was feeling over her body vanished, and she slowly approached the glowing item. Sana squinted her eyes and concluded that the glowing item was an old scroll!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sana picked it up and looked around the place. She was starting to wonder where in the world she went. ‘First, I time traveled and came back to my high school campus. It looked exactly like the place I’m studying at six years ago! Now, I found an old scroll in the middle of the hallway? How strange! This is such a random dream,’ she pondered quietly, standing in the middle of silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, hey! Wake up!” a feminine voice rings inside Sana’s ears. Sana wakes up and gasps for breath for a whole minute. After getting conscious of her weird dream, the realization comes upon her. ‘I don’t have a companion in my unit,’ she tells herself and finally gets the chance to look around her - her eyes widen in surprise. She is lying down near a wooden cabin located near a dock. People are either rolling or carrying the barrels out and in the ship by the dock. Sana looks up, only to be greeted by the deadly glares of a young woman with brown, shoulder-length hair. She is wearing a leather vest over her white cotton long-sleeved top, partnered with torn-up pants, and a pair of leather boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What are you waiting for? Get up and stop being lazy! Get yourself hopping on the ship before we leave you behind. Captain Jihyo is waiting for us in the Horizon,” she says and continues to guide the workmen to the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana is still registering everything. “Jihyo? Horizon?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Helping an enemy must be done sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clapping three times, the workmen hop off the ship and salute the woman in authority. Sana is on the main deck of the ship, standing next to the wooden crates, watching as the people move. She is very lost, and she freezes in her spot when she realizes that she is holding onto something. She brings her hands up and sees the old scroll on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When Sana is about to unfold it, the same woman who called her up to the ship whistles, halting her from her action. Five other girls emerge from the different places of the ship. One of the girls pulls a lever and Sana hears chains moving underneath the ship. “The anchors... I.. I- I’m sailing with them. This is getting out of hand,” she says and slaps herself to wake up from her dream, but she feels a stinging pain on her cheek. The shorter girl, who pulled the lever, spots and laughs at her. “Momo, what are you doing?” she asks with a perky giggle before she turns on her heels and stands next to the other girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s mouth goes agape. ‘Momo? But-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I see that seven of us are on the main deck while the captain is in her cabin, resting before we determine our destination. Complete!” the woman announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana quickly shakes her head and nervously swallows. “No, no, no. I am not supposed to be in here!” she yells under her breath. The girls start to disseminate and begin doing their jobs when one woman comes up to the girl who is supervising the other crewmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Momo, where did you come from?!” Sana overhears the loud shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the girls stir their heads to where they heard the voice. The woman, holding a tray in her hand who Sana assumed to be the real Momo as what she was called by the intimidating woman, raises an eyebrow and answers innocently, “from the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH!” Sana screams when she is pulled by someone from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They snap their heads toward the noise and widen their eyes when they see the captain engaging in a fight with Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” everyone exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana can hear the captain’s breath on her ear while she is being arm locked by her neck. “Dahyun, start the ship. Jeongyeon, Mina, and Chaeyoung navigate the ship to the Western Sea. Nayeon, protect the map inside my cabin!” the captain commanded the crewmates. The people mentioned quickly run into their positions and comply with the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the defense mechanism that she learned for training mixed martial arts through the years, Sana can get away from the grip of the captain. “But captain, the Western Sea is dangerous!” Chaeyoung shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain has her eyes fixed on Sana, while the latter is still gulping in fear. “It’s fine. Get ready for huge waves. We have someone to throw into the sea,” the captain says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nods at Jeongyeon who is by the wheel in the quarter deck, gesturing that they need to get to the Western Sea as what was commanded by the captain. Mina is also on her spot, and she gives Chaeyoung a thumbs-up. “Dahyun, start!” she orders with a yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re throwing me into the sea?” Sana asks - her voice faltering. The captain smirks ambiguously. “I mean who else would I throw? I only have seven crewmates in my ship,” she responds. “Ah... I’m not a bad person! Actually.. uhh.. the woman who went inside the cabin… she told me to get aboard,” Sana truthfully informs the captain, but she isn’t buying it; the girl just trespassed on her property, so the captain doesn’t trust Sana at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain charges forward but Sana can either dodge or counter the attacks. “Please I don’t want to hurt you,” Sana implores with an awkward smile. The captain is offended by her words as it makes her sound that she is weaker than the stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” the captain says and continues to charge, but Sana is too quick that she is capable of defending herself. It goes on loop for a while until the ship starts moving, and Sana falls onto the floor as her legs go weak by the sudden movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like they sent their weakest spy.” Sana is caught by the neck once again and in a blink of an eye, she is already at the edge of the ship. “I promise I’m not a spy. Your crewmate might have mistaken me to be part of the crew of your ship. I didn’t mean to stay here!” she explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon, turn a little bit to the east, there’s a huge rock meters away from the ship!” Mina commands the person on the wheel while she is navigating through the sea from the highest deck. Chaeyoung hears the announcement and orders Dahyun from the engine to slow down before they hit the huge rock. Jeongyeon quickly turns the wheel according to Mina’s order. The sudden turn makes everyone move unconsciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Sana and Jihyo are by the end of the ship. The movement makes Sana grip onto the railing even tighter, but Jihyo fails to hold any part of the ship, resulting in her tripping and falling off the ship. Fortunately, Sana catches her arm. Jihyo is hanging off the ship, and she is holding onto Sana. “Captain, we’re approaching the Western Sea!” Chaeyoung announces, only to see the situation between the two ladies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Captain!” Chaeyoung yells and orders everyone to stop the ship before they get to the dangerous sea where the waves are stronger than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Jihyo, hold onto me tightly and don’t let go. Don’t shout or what, you’ll only exert all your energy... Urgh,” Sana says while using all her might to hold Jihyo before she falls off the sea. “Okay, three, two, one!” counts the woman and with the remaining strength, she pulls Jihyo, the young captain who fought against her, back to the deck. She falls on her back and lays down exhaustively on the wooden deck while she is catching her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She saved me. She didn’t hurt me. She didn’t let go of me. Who is this lady aboard?’ Jihyo asks within herself as she stands up from where she landed when Sana pulled her back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain lets out a sigh and walks away from the woman. Chaeyoung approaches her with a relieved smile. “Thank goodness, you’re safe, Captain!” she exclaimed in happiness. Jihyo stops and stares at the crewmate with her cold eyes. “Order Momo to bring her to one of the cabins and cook her a warm porridge. She might fall asleep on the deck anytime. I wouldn’t want that,” Jihyo says and moves past the crewmate. With the captain’s order, she signals Mina to head the navigation and piloting while she is away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu comes up from the engine room and sees Sana’s body on the deck. She knits her eyebrows in confusion. “Captain defeated her and retreated from the Western Sea without throwing her off.. Is something going on?” she asks herself. She stands there for a minute or two until Momo and Chaeyoung arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there! Perfect. Tzuyu would be strong enough to carry her to the cabins!” Chaeyoung says delightfully. Tzuyu lets out a “huh?” still confused with what’s happening as she was busy supervising all the ship activities and she wasn’t even present by the time the captain and Sana had their small battle on the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung puts her hands around her waist and clarifies the order, “bring her to the cabins as what was asked by the captain. We need to take care of the person who saved the captain’s life!” Tzuyu is startled upon hearing that the person lying on the ground was a person who saved their beloved captain. She immediately kneels and carries the unconscious body of the young lady to the cabin where both Momo and Chaeyoung are leading her to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours have passed, Nayeon, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon are discussing the lost crown, also the reason why they set off on a journey. “Jihyo, we can never identify the location of the crown when we don’t have the map with us. We explored every nation that is related to your hometown, yet we failed to acquire neither the exact thing nor a clue,” Jeongyeon says truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods and looks down at the map plotted on the table. “Let’s end this, Jihyo. If we can’t find the map on this island that we’re going to this time around, then let’s conclude that there is no way you’ll ever find the crown of your kingdom,” she says, pointing at a specific island on the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo takes a deep breath. “No, Nayeon. If I can’t find the map on this island, then that’s the end of YOUR journey with me. I’ll extend my exploration, I will not give up until I find the crown of my land,” says the captain as she turns her back on the two ladies present inside her cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon and Nayeon briefly turn to one another before convincing the captain to put an end to her endless journey. “Jihyo, we have sailed across hundreds of oceans for the past few years,” Jeongyeon begins, “and it’s time for you to rest. If you continue to set sail on your own, imagine how difficult it would be for your part to navigate the ship on your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ll separate ways, but we’ll always care for you,” Jeongyeon wraps up her confrontation. Nayeon hums in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hear a very deep sigh from Jihyo. “If only I agreed immediately, this wouldn’t have happened,” she states, filled with regrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, someone knocks on the cabin door. Jeongyeon takes the initiative to answer the door while she gives her last advice for Jihyo, “see? You’re regretting your decisions in the past so why don’t you just move on from it and learn from your mistakes?” Upon finishing her words, she places a finger over her lips, gesturing the captain to not respond anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the door, reveals Tzuyu with a smile, eyes wandering around the cabin from outside. “Oh, Tzuyu, our youngest, what’s the matter?” Nayeon asks, peeking from behind Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall youngest scratches her nape before she asks for the captain’s whereabouts. “Captain Jihyo... I would like to ask if she’s here, but I guess you’re still discussing things..?” Tzuyu says, unsure. “She’s here with us! And no, we just finished. You came at the right time!” Jeongyeon says and welcomes her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu smiles, her dimples showing unconsciously. She steps in and sees the captain turning in her direction. “Good evening, Captain,” she greets with a bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo smiles and bows at the crewmate, too. “What’s going on, Tzuyu? Why are you looking for me here at this hour?” she inquires. “Captain, I would like to ask for your further instructions related to that stranger that’s currently on the ship. She woke up just a few minutes ago and I told her to wait for me as I’ll head to you for your next order,” Tzuyu tells the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I almost forgot about her,” Jihyo says and crosses her arms. Her eyes directed at Nayeon while she taps her boots against the wooden deck of the ship. “Miss Nayeon?” she calls the crewmate. Nayeon raises her eyebrows with an uneasy smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That lady. Before I fell off the ship, she mentioned that it was you who guided her to the ship,” Jihyo pauses and stares at Nayeon, ‘was that true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon heaves a sigh and looks down to the floor. “I... Well, that was true, Captain. She was sleeping on the ground by the barrels. I thought it was Momo who fell asleep while searching for ingredients in those barrels,” she narrates, embarrassed so she looks away from Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu can’t believe their ears upon hearing the reason for Nayeon's mistake. “You’ve known Momo for how many years yet you can’t differentiate her from the other people?’ Jeongyeon asks in disbelief. Nayeon scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I’m just a human being who makes mistakes after all,” she says in a sassy tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stares at the two bickering crewmates before she diverts her attention back to Tzuyu and orders, “just let her be. Provide her a cabin where she can rest, eat and have her time alone, then when we reach our destination island, it will be a farewell to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu takes a mental note of the captain’s command before she nods and leaves. “Have a warm evening, captain. I’ll leave now,” she says and leaves the cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Tzuyu’s exit, Nayeon and Jeongyeon continue to quarrel inside the captain’s cabin, only to be halted by Jihyo herself with a laugh. “Hey, did you think fighting with this woman is funny?” they simultaneously ask while pointing at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Jihyo’s gummy smile has vanished and turns into a face they could never predict. The two ladies remain in their stance at their places, frozen. “Leave,” Jihyo sternly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Chaeyoung is behind the wheels, piloting the ship while Jeongyeon and Jihyo are absent. Mina, who is tasked to help her navigate through the directions, ends up falling asleep on her spot. She chuckles lovingly at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Momo emerges from the hatch. She has a tray of warm coffee drinks for the evening. She approaches Chaeyoung and hands her one cup. “Are you fine working alone tonight, Captain Chaeyoung?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung grins and accepts the offer, one hand still on the wheel. “Of course, I am,” she replies with a proud smile plastered on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo giggles. She sits down on one of the crates next to Chaeyoung and settles the tray down. “The evening sea breeze sure is refreshing,” she states with her eyes closed, feeling the wind kiss her cheeks. Chaeyoung glances at the lady and laughs. “You should get out of the kitchen sometime. Isn’t it too boring there?” Chaeyoung blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Momo responds and opens her eyes. She stares at the wide ocean. “Not at all,” she pauses and smiles, “Dahyun is there with me. Tzuyu, too. I just love to be on this ship. All of us are complete and so on,” Momo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Chaeyoung agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence then fills the atmosphere. It is quiet, but they are comfortable with the silence that surrounded them. Chaeyoung continues to sip from her coffee while controlling the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of loving the friendship between the eight of us, what do you think of us?” Chaeyoung asks out of the blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo hums. “You like me to discuss all of you one by one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger nods. “Bingo,” she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo starts to think. “Captain Jihyo is a very passionate person. Imagine, she made a mistake she had made years ago, but right now, she’s trying to fix her mistake and she’s willing to risk everything for the betterment of all. Here comes Jeongyeon, she’s a caring friend to all of us. She’s selfless and ensures that all of us are safe. You, Chaeyoung, I think you’re a skillful person. Despite your age being years younger than mine, you learn from others and use it to let yourself develop, which indicates that you’re very open to changes. I admire you a lot,” she says, and her voice starts to sound inaudible when it reaches the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung chuckles. “How about the others?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, your co-navigator, Mina... Hey Chaeyoung, did you know that out of all of you, my encounter with Mina was the most memorable one? We met when Nayeon and I came to the Thelonious Kingdom during their coronation day. She was very elegant and all. She was a head-turner! Leaders from my nation in Mt. Audra told me that I should not be fooled by looks and so I resisted the temptation to approach her. But it was all Nayeon’s fault, she neared her and befriended her. Who would have known she was pretty in appearance but also possessed a pretty attitude?” Momo narrates with a shy laugh at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger lady slightly laughs and comments, “you sounded like you were telling me your first love story.” Momo places a hand over her mouth and gestures disapproval with her arms. “No, no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like that, but I assure you that my first meeting with Mina was truly memorable,” Momo says excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty obvious,” Chaeyoung awkwardly replies. Another wave of silence fills them, she quietly snickers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, can I get out of here? I’m suffocating,” Sana asks with a playful smile. Tzuyu rubs the back of her head and shrugs her shoulders. She looks around the cabin and approaches the port. She is tall and strong enough to open it for Sana. “Stay here. I’ll ask the captain,” Tzuyu says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu steps out of the cabin and walks up to the captain’s cabin when she hears footsteps behind her. She widens her eyes, quickly turning on her heels, only to see Sana right in front of her. “Hey! Why did you leave? I said to stay put and I’ll tell you when it’s safe for you to get out,” she scolds and holds Sana’s shoulder, turning her and pushing her back to the door when Nayeon and Jeongyeon spot both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re indeed awake, stranger. Tzuyu, where are you bringing her?” Jeongyeon asks, stepping up with Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu turns and sighs. “I’m bringing her back to the cabin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that? She just woke up so it’s best if she roams around the ship,” Nayeon suggests and Jeongyeon nods in agreement. “I approve of Nayeon’s idea,” she added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu momentarily blinks and stumbles in her own words, “so you mean, she’s free? She’s allowed to do what she wants on the ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two older women nod. “I guess that’s what Captain Jihyo implied with her words a while ago,” Nayeon says and diverts her eyes to Sana who is standing behind the tall lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Nayeon is my name,” she introduces herself and gestures a salute. Jeongyeon comes next and states, “you can call me Jeongyeon. This supervisor next to you is Tzuyu. She’s the youngest among the crewmates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana purses her lips together and introduces herself, “I’m Minatozaki Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you come from?” Jeongyeon inquires. “I’m from Osaka,” she answers. The three crewmates eye on another before they turn back to Sana. “Probably from a distant land, you’re a traveler, aren’t you?” she asks once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana finds it weird how they were not able to recognize her hometown, so she just nods at the question as a response. “Order up! Coffee for the four of you!” Momo yells, skipping on her way to them while she had a tray on hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi there, newbie. Take one of these,” Momo says and reaches out the tray. Sana turns to the three other girls who nodded, hinting that it was fine to take one. Without further ado, she takes one cup and sips from it. The strong aroma has contradicted the well-blended taste of the warm coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, Momo, this is Sana, and Sana, this is Momo,” Nayeon tells them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bow to one another before Momo replies, “nice to meet you. I’m glad to work with a new member!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon scoffs at Momo’s greeting and nudges her with her elbow. “She’s not here to work with us. We’re dropping her in our next destination as said by the captain,” she corrects Momo. “Oh, I’m sorry for misunderstanding your presence,” Momo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I am willing to help you with the ship when you need it,” Sana says enthusiastically, but she receives unsure stares from the four crewmates. “That’s good,” Nayeon says rather sarcastically before leaving with Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three ladies watch the two older women leave the scene before they turn to Sana and say, “why don’t you follow us down the hatch? You’ll probably want to meet our jolly technician.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea. I’m also on my way to supervise if the automated propellers are functioning right,” Tzuyu says and unconsciously smiles when she looks at Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana feels welcomed. Though they are strangers to each other, she is shocked at how hospitable the crewmates are to accommodate her. “How about the captain? I would like to thank her for her kindness,” Sana states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo chuckles at Sana’s purity, though she is also the embodiment of innocence. “Well, about the captain, she doesn’t let anyone in that easily in her cabin especially if you’re a stranger. That, only if you have an important appointment with her,” she orients the girl she called a newbie just a while ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, if that’s the case, then I guess I’ll just follow you around until I get to know the ship like the back of my hand,” Sana says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Now, follow us!” Momo says and leads the way, while Tzuyu gestures to Sana to go ahead first before she follows them from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Gosh, where did I end up? Captains, ships, and adventure. This is straight out of a movie!’ Sana screams mentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is way too focused on her thoughts that she only woke up from her clouded mind when Tzuyu warned her to be careful as they stepped down the hatch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A little more spices for her taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's the stranger! Good evening, young lady," Dahyun greets warmly. Momo smiles and leaves them as she heads straight to the kitchen. "How are the engines going?" Tzuyu asks as she takes out a notepad from her pouch. Sana watches Momo head to a cabin and shut the door behind her. She can smell the food from where she is standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doing well, Captain!" answers Dahyun with a playful salute. Tzuyu lightly shakes her head and giggles at the older girl as she scribbles on her notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her response, Dahyun shifts her attention to Sana with an excited and eager expression written all over her face. "Hey, I've heard from Chaeyoung and Momo that you were the one who saved Captain Jihyo from falling off the Western Sea!" she says, her hands clasped together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana slightly chuckles and scratches the back of her neck as she slowly nods to answer the question. "Uh.. yeah..," Sana trails off. Dahyun hovers her hands over her mouth as she gasps in amazement. "You're insane!" she adds, giving Sana a thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well. Thank you, I'm honored to have saved your captain," she says and bows at Dahyun and Tzuyu, but Dahyun immediately holds her back and shakes her head in disapproval. "Hey, it should be us who should thank you for letting your kindness wash over your hatred toward us," Dahyun states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu nudges her and knits her eyebrows together as she informs Dahyun, "she is not an enemy, Dahyun. She's just a traveler who lost her way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun briefly snaps her head toward Tzuyu before turning back to Sana and offers a low bow for an apology. "I am sorry. I didn't know. By the way, my name is Dahyun," she introduces herself, still, head lowered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sana," responds Sana and shakes hands with Dahyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun stands back up and shows her huge smile. “Hi, Miss Sana! Welcome aboard on Horizon!” she greets and waves her arms in the air. Sana raises an eyebrow and utters, “Horizon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the name of the ship,” Dahyun informs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nods in understanding, her mouth shaping a circle as she lets out a little, “oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They notice Tzuyu keeping her notepad, which means that her business with Dahyun is done, but she is standing still next to Sana. Awkwardness fills the place until Dahyun breaks the silence and honestly speaks, “well, that was embarrassing. Don’t stop talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just came with Tzuyu. She’s touring me around the ship,” Sana replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, captain Tzuyu. Bring her around, okay? Take care. I’ll head back up when the container of oil that I’m waiting to get filled right over there gets full,” the technician excuses herself and runs over the engine before the oil spills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu gives Sana a signal to follow her back up, but Sana asks her if she can check on the kitchen. The supervisor shakes her head and a small smile creeps on her lips, “I’m done with my business with her a while ago before I went to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana puckers her lips as she stands closer to Tzuyu. She only wanted to have a free taste of the food Momo prepared in the kitchen, plus she is already getting hungry and the cup of coffee that Momo offered to her a while ago is not enough to satisfy her empty stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu turns on her heels and chortles as she says, “it’s eight of you who pouts now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I annoyed you,” Sana apologizes, staring at Tzuyu’s broad back as she climbs back up to the main deck. She places a hand over her lips and purses them together while climbing back up with Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu pats Sana on her shoulder. “Don’t apologize. I think it’s cute,” she says and walks ahead to the deck where someone’s silhouette is seen, controlling the wheels of the ship. Sana suppresses a smile and trails behind the taller girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu and Sana stop meters away from the pilot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so basically right now, I’m doing fine. Just waiting for Jeongyeon to come back, she told me she’ll be back after passing by. I think she’s just changing her clothes,” Chaeyoung reports to Tzuyu. She is not turning to look at Tzuyu so she is yet to acknowledge the presence of Sana. The tall girl nods her head and looks around, only to see Mina sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh why, oh my. What is Mina thinking to just sleep there?” Tzuyu says and approaches the sleeping figure when Chaeyoung stops her. “Hey, hey, it’s fine. We were just chatting a while ago when she fell asleep. Don’t worry, I’ll wake her up and guide her to bed. You can check up on the others,” the pilot says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she replies and diverts her eyes to Sana. She mouths to her the name of Chaeyoung and Mina while pointing at them. Sana gives a thumbs-up and a nod, meaning she took note of their names already. When Tzuyu is about to excuse themselves, a loud grumble rings from Sana’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu widens her eyes and accidentally snorts as she can’t hide her laughter anymore. Chaeyoung is shocked by the sudden noise. It was really loud, considering that the only thing that she could hear was the sound of waves and the whooshing winds from the past few hours. She immediately shifts in their direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young lady, you’re there,” Chaeyoung says and bows. She stares at the both of them, seeing Tzuyu wanting to keep as quiet as possible because Mina is sleeping just a few distances away from them, while Sana is holding onto her tummy, slightly crouching with an embarrassed smile, but it is obvious that she is also, quietly as ever, laughing together with Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung searches for some items nearby and takes a snack she got from Momo a while ago. “Take this,” she says and hands it to them. “It’s actually for Mina made by Momo, but I can make an excuse out of it when Momo finds out Mina didn’t receive her ‘specially-made snack’,” she assures them. Tzuyu notices that Sana was not taking it, so she takes it from Chaeyoung and asks one more time. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pilot nods nonchalantly and goes back to her work. Tzuyu gazes at the charming pilot before she turns to Sana and gives the snack. “Don’t worry. What Chaeyoung says, Chaeyoung does,” she says to ensure Sana while pulling her to the cabin once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try to rest for a bit after you eat. Well, that’s pretty much it for the tour tonight, and maybe tomorrow, you’ll want to explore more, then I’ll gladly do assist you,” Tzuyu says as they walk toward the cabin where Sana was resting a while ago. As soon as they arrive in front of the door, Tzuyu smiles shyly and walks away to her cabin, leaving Sana alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sighs and looks down at the food she is holding before glancing at Tzuyu as she enters a cabin. A smile unconsciously forms on her lips. After, she enters her cabin and fills her empty stomach as she devours the snack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Jeongyeon leaves her room with another outfit on. She approaches Chaeyoung and asks her to head to sleep immediately. “You’re here,” Chaeyoung mutters and steps down from the wheel. “Yes, and I advise you to go to sleep already. It’s getting late and you’ve spent almost the whole day replacing me,” Jeongyeon replies, Chaeyoung nods, and bows to the older girl before she walks to Mina and wakes her up by lightly shaking her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Mina stirs as she wakes up and she is care-free that Chaeyoung did not find it difficult to bring her to her cabin. “Good night, Mina,” she whispers when she successfully settles Mina on her bed. Chaeyoung grins at the cute sight of Mina sleeping before she exits the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl is startled and snaps her head toward the other girl who is calling her name. “What is it?” she asks. Her heartbeat is undeniably fast, and she has to breathe out heavily to calm herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing inside Mina’s room?” It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought her to bed,” she says and adds, “about the snack you told me to give her, I gave it to her and I assure you that it’ll be her breakfast for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo smiles brightly, and there is a hint of relief in the expression plastered on Momo’s face. “Thank you, Chaeyoung! I knew I could trust you!” She thanks Chaeyoung and hugs her quickly. Chaeyoung hums and wraps her arms around Momo before they separate ways. “Chaeyoung... Trust?” she scoffs at herself before she heads down the hatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung enters the kitchen and looks around the place. It’s been a while since she cooked. After she became part of the crew, she didn’t get the chance to cook for her crewmates ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gulps nervously and locks the door behind her. She rolls up her sleeves and approaches the kitchen counter where she began preparing the ingredients. Skillfully, she chops some of the ingredients and sets them aside as she prepares more of them. She is determined to copy the cooking style Momo possessed. Her cooking abilities are beyond professionalism and she might be the best cook Horizon crew could ever have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Chaeyoung,” Chaeyoung whispers under her breath. “Don’t fail Momo,” she utters before she starts cooking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Sana shuts the door behind her and sighs with relief. She internally gasps when she spots Momo standing in front of her, hands on her waist with an eyebrow raised. “What were you doing inside Mina’s cabin?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana swallows. “Ah, well... Cha- Chaeyoung asked me to bring a glass of water to Mina’s room.. for her breakfast,” she reasons out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh is that so? So you went inside the kitchen?” Momo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana is alarmed. She knows Momo would ask more questions and would grow suspicious of her when she doesn’t answer her questions specifically, especially that the kitchen is involved in the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, basically, I went to the kitchen and found it locked so I asked Tzuyu where I could get the keys. I didn’t want to bother your sleep so I took the initiative. Chaeyoung... Chaeyoung helped me a lot last time so I ran an errand for her,” she says without blinking an eye. Momo does not respond for a whole minute so Sana starts to question herself. ‘Did I make sense? Gosh, I need to practice making up alibis,’ she tells herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She bought my alibi,’ Sana tells herself and congratulates herself, mentally patting her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I’ll head to the kitchen now. Thanks for taking care of the crew, Sana,” Momo says with a genuine smile and turns on her heels, but Sana widens her eyes when she hears where Momo is heading to. She quickly calls her name, but Momo calls someone else’s name at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOMO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo is surprised by Sana’s yell so she snaps her head to Sana’s direction once again, only to be greeted by her apologetic smile. “I- I am sorry for yelling. I didn’t mean it. I was.. was meant to greet you a good morning and have a fabulous day ahead,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll indeed have a fabulous day ahead. Thanks to the both of you, Sana and Chaeyoung,” Momo says and smiles at Chaeyoung, who is still processing the situation. “I’ll get going now,” adds Momo and walks past Chaeyoung to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana chuckles and mutters, “I guess you do make unappetizing food, huh?” before she goes off somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung widens her eyes and follows Sana. “Wait, what do you mean?” she asks, her heart pounding very fast within her. “What do you think I was on?” Sana asks back. Chaeyoung scoffs and shrugs her shoulders. “Of course, I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you,” she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was pertaining to your food, pilot,” Sana says and knocks on the door as soon as they arrive in front of a wooden door. Someone immediately answers, causing the both of them to dismiss their topic for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back, Miss Sana,” Tzuyu says, and she is kind of shocked to see Chaeyoung standing next to the lady. Sana grins and hands a key. “It’s the key that I borrowed a while ago. Thanks for helping me out,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung is just watching them converse in front of her while her mind is still registering everything. She has been panicking ever since she woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is everything okay in the kitchen?” Tzuyu asks. Chaeyoung blinks momentarily and looks at the two women from one to another every second. Sana nods assuringly. “I’ll head now,” Sana excuses herself. Sana doesn’t get a response from the supervisor but Tzuyu just turns to Chaeyoung and salutes, “good luck on your job today, Pilot Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a usual greeting Chaeyoung gets from Tzuyu so it was no big deal. “I- I will do well today. Thanks, Tzuyu,” she says and follows Sana once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You borrowed the key to the kitchen?” Chaeyoung asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smirks. “You heard that I just returned it to Tzuyu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.. so you spotted me there?” she asks and Sana hums as a response. “WHAT?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana enters her cabin and so does Chaeyoung as she continues to follow the stranger. While shutting the door, Sana says, “there's nothing to worry about, Chaeyoung. I was just trying to help you, okay?” Chaeyoung tilts her head slightly and knits her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave me the food that you were tasked to give Mina that night. And last night, I overheard your conversation with Momo just right outside this cabin. I woke up extra early today, not knowing what to do, so I decided to go to Tzuyu and ask about you,” Sana explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung is still worried. "How about Tzuyu, does she know about me sleeping over in the kitchen?" she inquires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Sana shakes her head. "Earlier, I walked to her cabin and asked how are you as a cook. I was shocked when I heard that Tzuyu told me that you cook delicious yet unappealing food. So I just asked her for the key to the kitchen and told her I'd just have a glass of water. She didn't ask further and handed me the key," she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said I cook unappealing food?!" Chaeyoung exclaims. Sana chuckles and places a finger over her lips to gesture to the lady to keep her voice low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods and adds, "yes, she did. So I entered the kitchen and finished your 'creation'. I made it look exactly like Momo's food, and I prepared a drink that suits the food perfectly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pilot falls silent for a moment before she asks Sana once again. "You did all of those?" Sana places a hand on Chaeyoung's shoulder and smiles. "I was glad to help," she says before she stands back up and turns her back on Chaeyoung to leave her cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Momo… didn't seem to notice anything when we crossed paths a while ago," Chaeyoung utters and stares at the door where Sana had just gone. A smile creeps up on her lips, and she whispers, "thanks, Sana."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Jihyo exits her cabin and goes up to Jeongyeon, who is currently navigating the ship, in the quarter deck. "Let me do it. Take a rest," she tells Jeongyeon. The older crewmate nods and moves away from the wheels so the captain can replace her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're near the destination, captain. Though we're just two miles away, I am expecting a sudden change in the weather so we have to slow down when we almost reach the coast," Jeongyeon reports.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana gazes at them from the lower deck. She smiles when she finally spots the captain. Among all the crewmates, she wants to talk with the captain to thank her for letting her stay on the ship. Even if it was a rocky road to convince her, she did the best thing she can do to let the captain trust her – and that is to save her from death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss, what are you planning for today?" Tzuyu asks her from behind. Sana is startled by the presence, and she slightly jumps in her place. "Hey, there. Uhm.. maybe.. just chill around, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana then notices Nayeon from Tzuyu's back, glaring at her from afar. "That woman... Nayeon, was it? Is she always mad?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu chuckles and shakes her head. "No, no. I guess she's just checking on you. You’re a new member so everyone is still observing you," the supervisor assures the lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nayeon, who just exited her cabin after finishing another book she acquired from the last stop, calls out Chaeyoung's name. The said lady just passes by behind her. “Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow and halts in her tracks. "What is it?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think of the new girl, Sana?" Nayeon asks straightforwardly. Chaeyoung is confused. "Why all of a sudden?" she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm... I've been watching her and it makes me question my perception of her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you trying to say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon takes a deep breath. "First, I thought she's a spy, and then, I find her nice by the way the captain treats her, and–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'the way the captain treats her'? Jihyo allowed Sana to talk to her?" Chaeyoung cuts her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shakes her head and continues, "no, it's all indirect actions. Captain commanded us to take care of her, but they have never had a proper conversation yet as far as I know. Sometimes, I think that Sana does deserve the treatment she gets from Jihyo, but then sometimes, I also think she's a bad person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung understands Nayeon's struggle in trusting someone apart from the crew. As someone who has just experienced Sana's loyalty and kindness, she tells Nayeon, "I think Sana has a great sense of initiative. Even when you didn't ask for her help, she'd always come to contribute help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon hums. "You think so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain," Chaeyoung replies in a confident tone. Nayeon hears the change of tone so she shifts to Chaeyoung with an impressed expression plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t approach the captain now, right?” Sana asks, gazing at the captain. Tzuyu ponders for a while before she walks up to the deck and approaches Jihyo. “Hey, Tzuyu. Where are you going?” she stifles a yell. But she is too late to stop the supervisor, Sana remains in her place while she is biting on her fingernails, afraid that she might have distracted the captain, and the captain will never let her talk to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana, why are you here in the middle of the deck?” Jeongyeon asks as she steps down the stairs from the quarter-deck, looking at their surroundings to see what Sana is doing. “Hey,” she utters and awkwardly steps back. “What are you doing?” the crewmate asks, a warm smile plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m... I’m waiting for Tzuyu,” Sana answers, pointing at the quarter deck where Tzuyu is talking to Jihyo in such a formal way as they maintain a distance between each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just in time, Tzuyu returns after talking to Jihyo. “Jeongyeon,” the supervisor murmurs. “Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon mutters back. “Take care of her. I’ll go ahead,” she continues before walking away. Tzuyu nods upon hearing the command and waits for Jeongyeon to leave before she starts talking to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo said that she’ll just tell me when it’s okay for you to talk to her. She said it’s better if you’ll have your conversation with her inside her cabin, but I don’t know when that might be,” Tzuyu reports back to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana understands and she does not want to force the matter. All she can do right now is to look at the captain from afar and stop herself from approaching her. “I just want to thank you,” she whispered in her low voice, only audible to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chaeyoung is working diligently. She is currently guiding both Dahyun and the captain while the ship is sailing, according to Mina’s instructions who has an access to the ocean wide view as she is positioned on the crow’s nest with a monocular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung gets a signal from the captain. She turns to Mina and yells with the loudspeaker she owned, “come down, the captain can manage.” Mina hears this and puts the monocular down before she climbs down the high place. Chaeyoung then goes down the hatch and instructs Dahyun to maintain the propeller at a constant speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun nods and goes inside to set the engine. Chaeyoung watches her do her job to assure that she does her job when Mina comes up from behind. “Hey, Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina, what are you doing down here?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.. last night, I do remember that I fell asleep while we were on our shift. And you were the one who also walked me to my cabin,” Mina says. The pilot nods her head and eyes the lady for a while. “And also, the breakfast on my-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me who made it. Momo prepared it for you. It was meant to be given last night, but I didn’t bother telling you because you were so sleepy,” Chaeyoung says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Mina is speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why are you afraid to tell her the truth? The efforts that you have put in to make such food for her will disappear in a blink of an eye when you don’t take this chance to tell her that it was you who made it to replace Momo’s food which you have given to Sana last night,’ Chaeyoung tells herself inside her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should thank Momo for your breakfast. I just came to serve it as your breakfast.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salt looks like sugar, but she’s sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Night has fallen. The ship is steadily moving on the sea. Dahyun slows down the propellers and heads up at the deck to have dinner with the rest of the crewmates. “It’s your first time to eat with us. You were sleeping the other night, so you weren’t able to join us,” Tzuyu says and guides Sana to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you all have an amazing time finishing all these dishes that I have cooked for you,” Momo says while serving the food on the table. Nayeon gets a separate plate for Jihyo and leaves the place for a while to give Jihyo her dinner. Tzuyu helps Sana settle on her place before she gives Momo a hand in serving the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon finishing the preparation for the dinner, the crewmates are arriving at the table from their jobs one by one. Jeongyeon sits next to Sana while Momo settles herself next to Mina who sat across Sana and Jeongyeon. Nayeon takes the other seat next to Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu sits next to her. Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung fill the empty chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, dig in!” Momo declares and everyone starts eating, except for Sana who is unsure of what to eat first. Jeongyeon notices her and helps her out in getting a serving from the dishes. “Here, take this. It’s seafood,” she says and gives the serving to Sana without waiting for her response. “Thanks,” is all Sana can say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about this one, lady? You’ll probably want meat,” Dahyun recommends and stands up so she can reach Sana and offer a small plate of grilled meat. Sana receives it and thanks the friendly crewmate for the offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana is poking her food as her mind goes, ‘they suddenly care for me.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, a smile appears on her face before she wakes up from her thoughts and starts digging in. Everyone, especially Momo, observes Sana as she takes her first bite. They are anticipating her reaction. “WOW! This is amazing!” Sana exclaims after taking a bite and having to taste the amazing food cooked by the one and only Momo. Momo wears a huge smile upon hearing the compliment from the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew she would love it!” Dahyun says and nudges Chaeyoung with her shoulder, who is completely quiet on her spot. The close friend notices the unusual silence from Chaeyoung, so she immediately asks, “hey, Chaeng. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to her with a worried face. “Is something wrong, Chaeyoung?” Nayeon asks, concerned. Chaeyoung raises her head and sees the worried looks from her crewmates. She shakes her head and assures them that she is completely fine and that something is just bothering her. “I’m fine. Just a thought ran past my mind for a second. I’m okay, just continue eating,” she tells everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Dahyun says and all of them begin to eat once again, except for Sana who is curious of what Chaeyoung might be thinking of right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a  few minutes later, Jeongyeon excuses herself to refill the serving bowls of the seafood soup that she finished, while Nayeon and Tzuyu have also left to check on the captain inside her cabin. Dahyun comes with Jeongyeon as she’d get more pieces of meat in the kitchen, leaving Mina, Momo, Chaeyoung, and Sana on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo,” they all hear Mina utter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung looks down on her plate and buries her head more. Sana notices her and sighs before taking a bite on her meat - now, she knows why Chaeyoung is acting like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the breakfast earlier. I didn’t get to thank you while I was on shift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo brightens up and fakes a cough before turning to Chaeyoung and eyes her with such a loving manner, which the latter will never see as she has her head down. “You’re welcome. It wouldn’t have been made possible without Chaeyoung and Sana. They helped me hand it to you,” she says, and finally averts her attention to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Thanks, Sana," Mina pauses and turns to Chaeyoung, "Thank you, Chaeyoung."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you guys talking about?" Nayeon asks when she comes back from Jihyo's cabin with Tzuyu trailing behind her. "Er, nothing," Mina answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu spots that Chaeyoung looked as if she was feeling down, so she sits next to her while Dahyun has not returned yet. "Are you okay?" she whispers, making sure that no one could hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partially."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina glances at them, getting worried about Chaeyoung's down state. She can’t do anything so she just watches as Tzuyu whispers sentences and Chaeyoung will reply in a lower volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I hope she's fine,' Mina thinks to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, everyone separates after they have finished their dinner. Chaeyoung sits on one of the wooden crates while the captain is sitting next to her. “How are you, pilot? You seem a little down,” Jihyo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Sana and Nayeon have just left the hatch after helping Momo with the clean-up. Sana hears the captain’s voice, so she freezes in her spot and simultaneously turns to the direction where she hears the voice - there she spots Chaeyoung and Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the help, Sana. We truly appreciate it,” Nayeon says before she goes ahead. Sana smiles and utters a small “you’re welcome.” She slowly makes a step forward to a corner where she can hide from Chaeyoung and Jihyo. She sits and leans against the wooden wall with her knees pressed on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing fine, Jihyo. It’s just that.. I’m starting to feel things,” Chaeyoung confesses. Sana continues to eavesdrop, a hand over her mouth to suppress any noise. “What do you mean?” Jihyo asks in confusion. “Well, in things I meant that the crewmates were there for us for a long time, and it’s not new to people if they develop feelings, right?” Chaeyoung says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo chortles and turns her head away. “I can’t imagine myself falling for one of you,” she says with a playful tone. Chaeyoung scoffs at the captain and crosses her arms, “of course, you wouldn’t. You are way too focused with your objectives, and you close yourself from interactions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I do that for my own safety. I never talked to anyone apart from the seven of you after I was separated from my family. It’s as if they let me run away with the seven of you because they entrusted me to you,” Jihyo answers. “Yet we still rarely talk even if you have seven of us,” she murmurs, inaudible for Jihyo to understand nor even hear. Chaeyoung hums in approval and looks up at the sky. “Captain,” she utters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo turns to her, “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought of your limits?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain, you have been venturing across the seas to find the lost crown of your kingdom. The same crown that you refused to wear during your coronation day is what you are searching for right now. If we can see in the end that you’ll never find the crown, what will you do?” Chaeyoung asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo lets out a deep sigh. “Without the crown, I can’t see my own worth. It is what my nation treasured for the long generations, but look, I am the only princess who rejected my obligation as the queen. Only, only if I had foreseen what would happen, I would have accepted all my duties and the tribes wouldn’t have come to attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’re blaming yourself. It’s too late, captain. Just focus on finding it, and I’ll help you until I reach my limit. Don’t dwell in the past and keep moving forward,” Chaeyoung reminds the captain and walks away, only to spot Sana compressed in a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana, what are you doing there?” Chaeyoung gasped and stepped back in surprise. “Who’s there?” Jihyo says attentively and instinctively stands up in a defensive stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s just Sana, captain,” she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo widens her eyes. She runs next to Jihyo and looks down on Sana who is armless and hiding in the corner despite being caught. “What do you mean ‘it’s just Sana’? We just discussed a serious matter that should be kept within the crewmates, but she heard all of those!” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung scratches her nape and looks at Sana’s innocent aura. “Well, she probably didn’t hear anything from our conversation,” she tells the captain. Jihyo breathes out and turns to Sana. “Is it true that you heard nothing?” the captain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nervously chuckles before saying, “I did hear the whole conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pilot’s smile slowly vanishes. ‘I’m doomed. She wasn’t that innocent after all,’ Chaeyoung tells herself. Jihyo is fuming in anger. She points at Sana and commands her, “get up and get into my cabin. We have things to talk about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana glances at Chaeyoung, her eyes screaming for help. But her wordless request for help is in vain when Chaeyoung replies exaggeratedly, “I’m sorry, Sana. But it’s best if you follow the captain before anything burns in this ship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Jeongyeon just got the signal from Jihyo to take over the wheel. She is just chilling with Mina and Nayeon when she is called for her task. “I’ll get going,” Jeongyeon excuses herself and leaves the two other crewmates. “Take care, Jeong,” Mina says softly while Nayeon ends up kicking her lower leg before Jeongyeon can get out of reach. The two girls laugh when Jeongyeon responds with a fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can see from their view that Jeongyeon has positioned herself behind the wheels while the three other girls are down in the hatch. “So how’s life with an admirer?” Nayeon asks out of the blue. Mina turns to her with an eyebrow raised. “I guess you have no idea how long I’ve been admiring you from afar, Miss Mina,” Nayeon says jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both end up laughing together after Nayeon’s funny voice impression and ridiculous acting. “Stop it,” Mina says while hitting Nayeon on her forearm. Nayeon nods, “yeah, I was just kidding.” There is a pause so Mina stares quietly at the older girl. “Haven’t you noticed?” Nayeon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t noticed what?” Mina responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon scoffs and looks away from the eye contact with the younger. “Momo..,” she trails off. Mina chuckles and shakes her head. "Nothing is going on between Momo and me. We're just friends, Nayeon," Mina says. Nayeon shrugs her shoulders and stands up from her seat. "You don't know what's going on in Momo's mind..," she remarks before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impossible," Mina breathes out. Sometimes, the two girls share the same thoughts and mentality, but there are also circumstances wherein one disagrees with the other. This time around, Mina is not in favor of Nayeon’s assumptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Tzuyu emerges from the stairs where Nayeon had gone onto. "Tzuyu, what are you doing here?" Mina asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen Sana?" the supervisor asks. The navigator can only shake her head as she has no idea about the whereabouts of the missing woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Chaeyoung shuts the door behind her when Jihyo strongly orders her to do so. Sana's lips are pursed together while her eyes look down on the wooden floor. "So what did you hear?" Jihyo interrogates, her back facing the two ladies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana lifts her head and faces the broad back of the captain, and she answers, "everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Insolence!" the captain exclaims and turns to face Sana with her fiery eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm very sorry. It won't happen again, captain," Sana says and lowers her head. Jihyo scoffs and nears Sana, slightly pushing her by solid pokes on her shoulder. Chaeyoung supports Sana from behind, gently placing a palm on Sana's back. "And you actually think I would trust you after this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" the woman says confidently. Her eyes are pleading yet she remains proud and assertive. "Just like how you trusted me and held onto me when you fell off the ship," Sana adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo glares at her and grits her teeth. "Are you using that for blackmailing? Well, I could have fallen off the ship, and the Horizon crew will proceed in ending your life!" the captain raises her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then end my life! I shouldn't have saved you that day!" Sana answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain smirks and signals Chaeyoung to open the door. Sana's eyes widen, and she knows that Jihyo is not joking at any point in their conversation. She made the captain furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait. Let me explain myself. Don't kill me yet!" Sana yells. Jihyo has already gotten a hold of Sana, so the woman has to wiggle and move to pull away from the strong grip of the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo whispers to her ear, "it's too late. You've known enough." Sana shakes her head and replies, "but you haven't known me enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain, I have a map. It might help you. Just please, let me get out of here!" Sana says as just below her is the deep-sea ocean, and it is impossible for her to survive and find a nearby island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo raises an eyebrow. She stares at Chaeyoung who is standing meters away from them, witnessing the elimination. "Chae, get to her cabin and find what she's talking about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First drawer, Chaeyoung!" Sana shouts before completely shutting her eyes as if wishing upon the most powerful star to get her out of her possible death situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu and Nayeon arrive after Jeongyeon, who is in the middle of her job to sail and lead the ship, had called them after temporarily dismissing her task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?" The two women are confused. They didn't approach the captain, knowing they are not allowed to interfere unless they are told to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gets back behind the wheels and nervously breathes out. "Things are not going well," she mutters before spotting a pattern of huge rocks ahead. Soon, the way would get too rocky which would potentially result in the ship's destruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain, obstacles ahead!" Jeongyeon yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina, who is on the other side of the ship, heard Jeongyeon's voice. She immediately gets up and rushes to the main deck where the crewmates are scattered, minding their own businesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo also heard the sudden emergency yell from Jeongyeon, and she is relieved to see Mina. "Mina, order Dahyun to stop the engine right away. Drop the anchor!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The said girl runs and hops down on the hatch. Momo and Dahyun greet her with a surprised look written on their faces. "This is urgent, Dahyun. Stop the engines and drop the anchor! We're in danger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the orders, Dahyun speedily moves to the engine and shuts it down right away. Mina gives Momo a nod to indicate that they'll be working on the anchors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship gets a little unsteady. Chaeyoung has just gotten the map they are looking for and told Jihyo that there is nothing written on the scroll. "Impossible!" Sana said. Jihyo has made a fool of herself to believe the lady. "Stop wasting my time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lost crown of the Thelonious Kingdom, located Far West of the map. It is written that it's most likely to be hidden in an altar where the view of the sea and the sky meeting can be perfectly seen. A sketch is also drawn from the altar view."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana has dictated all that she had read after a few days being with that scroll which brought her to the dock where she met the Horizon crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo is startled by the words that came from Sana's mouth. That information is exclusive and only known by the royal family and the crewmates. No commoner such as Sana would know about it, even if she were a spy of another kingdom - because to the public’s knowledge, the missing treasure of Thelonious kingdom is just yet another set of their riches. She is left frozen along with the three other crewmates. Her hands lose their grip on Sana's wrist. Slipping through, the lady loses her balance and falls off the ship, making a sound of the water splashing as her body drops into the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sana!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their voices mix with one another as the sight shocks them. Jihyo widens her eyes and looks over the railings of the ship to look for Sana to see if she floats back up. Chaeyoung, Nayeon, and Tzuyu do the same, and they are waiting for Jihyo's command, only to surprise them once again when the captain jumps over the railings and plunges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon is the superior of the three so she orders the two younger crewmates to prepare and throw lifebuoys on the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the water, Jihyo has her eyes wide open even if the seawater stings her eyes. She wants to find Sana’s body as soon as possible before she loses her oxygen. She is looking around the foggy water, and she successfully spots Sana’s drowning body nearby. With her remaining strength, she swims to the body and wraps an arm around the waist, and she swims back up with the help of her free arm. Jihyo victoriously rescued Sana from drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain groans when she can reach the surface before she runs out of oxygen underwater. The lifebuoys that the two youngest crewmates threw are just a few meters away, so the captain exerts all her strength to grab onto the lifebuoys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they are being dragged, Jihyo strongly places her arms around the unconscious woman she just rescued and pulls her closer. The water is indeed cold, and Sana’s body is extremely freezing, unlike the captain who is used to the climate and temperature of the sea. She had been sailing across the sea for years, so it’s not surprising that she is already the expert on the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s head is resting on Jihyo’s chest so the captain gets to smell the floral scent of her hair. The loud voice of Nayeon ordering the crewmates is suddenly nowhere to be heard. The place is muted and Jihyo can only see moonlight illuminating the ocean with Sana in her arms. From that point, she has already made up her mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nayeon exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are already in the captain’s cabin with the presence of Jihyo herself, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon. The ship is still on standby as commanded by Jihyo. They cannot proceed to their initial destination as the ship will barely survive from the obstacles ahead. They have to take another route and this time, closer to the island where Sana will lead them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Nayeon. You heard me right. We’re going to include that woman in our discussions, so make sure that she is fine and alive,” Jihyo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon crosses her arms and scoffs. “Very unlikely of you,” she pauses and faces the captain. “A second ago, you want her dead, and now, you want us to protect her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things are different now, Jeongyeon. She’s the answer, the guide to the end of our long-lasting journey,” Jihyo says, filled with hope. “And... if she made that up, we’ll just see,” she adds and turns to Jeongyeon and Nayeon. The second eldest shrugs her shoulders while the other nonchalantly points at her, gesturing that it’s always up to the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your orders will be presented to our Tzuyu and the other crewmates, I guess,” Jeongyeon utters and walks up to Nayeon’s side. Nayeon nods in approval. Jihyo flashes a genuine smile to the two of them before they exit the captain’s cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon shutting the door, Jihyo settles herself on her chair and heaves a deep breath. “It’s my final decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t my fault that I feel sincerity within her,” she continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Tzuyu is walking to her cabin. Jeongyeon and Mina are in charge of staying up all night tonight to drive the ship after they leave that dangerous area of the sea, so while they are conversing, their voices are echoing around the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heel of her boots against the wooden deck creates noise. She walks past Sana’s cabin and stops in her tracks. A smirk appeared on her lips. “Sana, I’ll protect you..”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not your boss, I’m a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good day, Sana,” Tzuyu greets her, standing at the doorway of the cabin. Sana jumps as she is awakened by the greeting of the supervisor. “Oh, hey there. Good morning, Tzuyu,” she responds in her morning voice, rubbing her eyes and trying to sit upright. “No need to rush yourself, Sana. Just wanted to tell you that Jeongyeon, Mina, and Chaeyoung, our beloved pilots and navigators, are waiting for you along with your map, which I heard Chaeyoung had returned in its proper place as commanded by the captain,” Tzuyu informs her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana is alarmed upon hearing that she has a proper and serious task to do on the ship. Apart from that, she is surprised to have herself inside her cabin after everything that she remembered that happened to her last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, Momo is on her way to serve you a bountiful breakfast as the captain wants to assure that you’re going to be safe and healthy aboard,” she adds. Sana is thankful for their sudden hospitality, but she is certain the captain is acting this way because she revealed to have an idea and knowledge of their final destination, thanks to the eavesdropping instinct she thought of last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods in understanding and watches as Tzuyu steps back and slowly shut the door as she leaves Sana alone inside the cabin. Sana takes her time to look around the cabin before she sighs and closes her eyes. ‘Why am I here again?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she is trying to recollect some of her remaining memories about what happened and how she ended up in this place, she hears a knock on her door, so she hops off her head and rushes to answer the door that revealed Momo with her hands occupied by Sana’s breakfast. “Let me help you,” she says and helps Momo place the tray on the nearest desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Momo breathes out, but Sana shakes her head and returns the gratitude. “No, thank you for preparing and bringing this for me,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo laughs and wraps her arms around Sana’s shoulder. “Actually, Chaeyoung and I prepared that for you. I think we’ll get along really well. Let’s get to know each other more, okay?” she says and sticks out her pinky finger. Sana stares at it for a while before she gives in for a pinky swear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Momo exits her cabin, it is obvious for Sana that the crewmates are suddenly acting differently towards her. Not that she hates it, but it is making her feel uneasy at some point, basically because she doesn’t know what is going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She digs in her delicious meal while thoughts are running through her head. “What’s up with the Horizon crewmates?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, Sana finally finishes fixing herself. She puts on a leather vest over sleeveless inner clothes. She is also wearing her rubber shoes, which were full of dirt already, and pants that covered up until the part below her knees. Sana is proud of how she dresses as she looks exactly part of the crew already, but she is startled when she hears it from Jeongyeon herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Sana exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon chuckles, her shoulders moving from laughing. “Yes, Sana. You heard it right. You’ll become part of the Horizon crew,” she clarifies. Sana is stunned in her place, and her eyes are just blinking. Jeongyeon can feel that Sana is already spacing out even if she has her back facing the woman as she drives the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina and Chaeyoung watch them intently as they stand meters away from Jeongyeon and Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. It's shocking yet great news. It’s not common for the captain to just let someone be part of the Horizon crew,” Jeongyeon states but it isn’t what Sana was worrying about. “It’s not that..,” she is cut off when both Mina and Chaeyoung arrive and stand near the two ladies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something bothering you?” Mina inquires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana jumps when she hears the voice from behind. She immediately turns her body and shakes her head. “Oh, it’s nothing,” she answers and lowers her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Sana is a great addition to the crew. I never knew I needed someone new to be added to the crew,” Chaeyoung nods as she states her personal opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon chortles and briefly shifts to the three ladies. “Chaeyoung, just tell us that you’re sick of seeing the same faces after decades of being with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana hovers a hand over her mouth while Mina purses her lips to suppress their laughter at Jeongyeon’s comment. Though it is the truth, Chaeyoung tries to deny it but ends up as a confession that, indeed, she is tired of seeing their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, thanks for the food, Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two other ladies are surprised by Sana’s sudden thank-you. Chaeyoung faces Sana and shows her a grin. “It’s a pleasure that you enjoyed my food. I guess Momo and I are a great combination when it comes to the culinary field,” she crosses her arms and stands confidently. Mina bumps on her purposely and shows a thumbs-up, intended to compliment the younger lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon butts in and tells Sana, “glad you enjoyed her food. No one in the crew eats her food.” Mina and Sana end up laughing at the direct tease of Jeongyeon to Chaeyoung. The girl pouts so Sana steps into her defense. “You guys shouldn’t judge her cooking by how it looks. I tell you it’s really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? Right?” Sana can only nod at Chaeyoung’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, you may not know that you have already tasted her wonderful food,” she adds, implying that someone had eaten Chaeyoung’s cooking without them knowing. Chaeyoung turns to Sana, only to be met with the woman’s shrugging shoulders. But they have the same person in mind; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Dahyun invites Momo to head back up to the main deck so they can get some fresh air and so they did. As soon as they arrive by the ship’s railing, they just let the wind whisk their hair while they watch as the sea moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Dahyun? This is a great idea. Thanks for bringing me out of the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun just laughs and eyes the seawater. Momo looks around the place before she starts another topic. “Dahyun, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo takes a deep breath and pauses for a minute after she receives her response from Dahyun. “What if you end up liking one of the crewmates? What will you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun widens her eyes. “You like someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just answer..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, is it Mina?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. Wait. Dahyun, just..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Nayeon and Tzuyu just exit the captain’s cabin, so they can definitely hear them if they continue the conversation. What’s worse, Nayeon and Tzuyu are approaching the two of them. Momo pats Dahyun on her abdomen, indicating for her to compose herself while the two ladies are nearing them. “Hey,” Momo says and waves a hand. Dahyun just smiles and stares at the two superior crewmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna hang out for a while? We’re reaching the end of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>journey with the help of Sana, and she’s busy with the other crewmates,” Nayeon tells them, and Tzuyu side-eyes the older. Dahyun is looking at Tzuyu and notices her eyes on Nayeon, but the girl’s cold look is ambivalent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo turns hastily to Dahyun, but she doesn’t meet the eyes of the younger, so she just gives in and agrees to Nayeon’s idea to hang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, it is late in the afternoon. Sana figures out that the crewmates take their lunch at different times, just like how they eat their breakfast. The sun is setting in the west, and Sana is holding onto her scroll as she and Jeongyeon watch the sunset on the horizon. The sky is emitting orange and red hue as the sun meets the end of the earth’s surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you think we’ll arrive there?” Sana asks, standing next to Jeongyeon whose eyes are focused on the sunset. “When </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing interferes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’ll get there in a few days,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sighs. "I just arrived and your journey will already reach its conclusion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon moves to her. "You came from a distant land, right? Maybe when Jihyo approves, we can drive you back to where you came from," she says in assurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter can only sigh heavier. This place is not where she belongs. She can’t just say that she's been sailing across the Pacific Ocean when the map that she found (that the whole crew treats as a precious treasure) obviously points out that the Pacific Ocean never existed in this place, which means she's not in her typical world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can leave me alone when the captain finds what she's been searching for," she looks at the scroll she has been holding and continues to speak, "I'm really happy to be a big help to all of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon frowns. She can hear the loneliness and sadness in Sana's voice. "How can you see us as your friends when our faces and this ship would only remind you how many times you've almost been executed?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just feel like so," Sana replies. "I love the atmosphere here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon chuckles. "How? Haha.. you know how cold Jihyo is to everyone. Commoners are afraid of Jihyo but did you know, Jihyo is afraid of tribe leaders?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only, only if I had foreseen what would happen, I would have accepted all my duties and the tribes wouldn’t have come to attack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo's voice rings as she recalls the memory from that night. Sana breathes out and nods her head to Jeongyeon's question. "So you do know..," the other trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After that incident last night, I got to know more of the captain. I want to see her, talk to her and tell her how thankful I am. Like, it's my first time being this sincere," Sana states, her eyes sparkle as she talks about the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon titters. "What has gotten into you that you are so persistent in meeting the captain who had always been planning to kick you out of the ship?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But she's also the one who took me in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." Sana pouts at Jeongyeon after the girl has disregarded her reasoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to them, Jihyo has been standing in a distance, listening to them as she gazes upon the sea. She has her hands inside the pocket of her coat, and she turns her head to the two girls conversing from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, have you seen Tzuyu around?" Sana asks but Jeongyeon shakes her head in response. "She's probably just doing her job," she adds. Sana nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Momo pops her head from the hatch. "Guys, how do you like the meat done? Also, can someone tell the captain that we need to stop by somewhere to get more supplies," she shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Steak!" Jeongyeon shouts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the other side of the ship, Nayeon shows up and yells at Jeongyeon. "Damn you, I was about to say that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just trying to copy me!" Jeongyeon counters. Nayeon scoffs in disbelief and curses the pilot, only for Jeongyeon to stop responding and giggles at how Nayeon overreacts at everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh. I'm supposed to be offended but why does she have to sound cute while swearing?" Jeongyeon whispers to Sana. With her eyes widened, Sana stares at Jeongyeon for a whole minute to ensure she didn't mishear the lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon can feel the stares from the other so she turns and immediately shakes her head to correct Sana's misconceptions. "No, Sana, I don't like her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She's just using her adorable side so I don't get mad at her, and I deny that she's cute right in front of her face to make her feel bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, they hear a familiar cold voice downstairs on the main deck. "No need for someone to tell me. I'm right here," Jihyo's voice has changed the mood of the atmosphere. Jeongyeon and Sana run to the railings and look down to see Jihyo approaching her cabin door before she tells Momo, "I like my meat grilled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon and Sana looked at one another in shock. "Was she there the whole time?" they both asked one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, inside the cabin, Jihyo is navigating the next stop and marking it on her map while her mind repeats every compliment that Sana had for her. “She’s... Incredible,” a smile formed on Jihyo’s lips, following a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH! What if she heard it? I’m screwed. She probably heard us talking about her,” Sana is worried, and she starts ruffling her hair. She is thinking about all the possibilities. “She’ll give another consequence, won’t she?” Sana asked Jeongyeon. The expression on her face says that she is truly worried and concerned for her future, so Jeongyeon can’t respond, and she only has the option of laughing at Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing?” Sana pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon holds her stomach as she continues to laugh before she reaches out a hand and places it on Sana’s shoulder to assure her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why are you like that?” she whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’ll handle Captain Jihyo. After all, I was the one who brought her up, so I’ll take responsibility,” Jeongyeon grins and withdraws her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana simultaneously rushes to Jeongyeon for a hug which startled Jeongyeon as she isn’t expecting anything from the lady. She gulps nervously and her hands are frozen. Before she can wrap her arms around Sana, the lady has already pulled away and shown her a pretty smile. “Thank you, Pilot,” Sana says, pursing her lips together afterward, causing her cute and squishy cheeks to show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night has fallen, Momo is alone in the kitchen as she is preparing the crew’s dinner. Tzuyu is still nowhere to be found. Jeongyeon is inside the captain’s cabin, discussing a few matters with Jihyo, while Mina is using her binocular to look ahead where the ship is going before another disaster happens. Nayeon is on standby, occasionally looking at the crates or the hatch, probably planning to visit Momo in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung and Dahyun are at the back of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened to me today,” Dahyun says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nods and says that her day was completely normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except for one part..” Dahyun looks down to waves created by the ship itself. “What do you mean?” the younger girl asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo asked me something off today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She.. uhh... She asked me what I would do if I ended up liking someone. Don’t you think she likes someone among the crew?” Dahyun asks for Chaeyoung’s opinion, but the other is not oblivious nor dense to not see that the woman likes someone, so Chaeyoung ends up nodding her head. Dahyun knits her eyebrows, gesturing that she wants Chaeyoung to clarify her action of nodding. “Indeed, she likes someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun slaps Chaeyoung’s shoulder before her hands are both on the railings. She sighs deeply and tells her companion about her assumptions. “I think it’s Mina,” she says, anticipating Chaeyoung's reply, but the girl remains silent for whatever reason so Dahyun does not push the matter any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Definitely,’ Chaeyoung replies inside her head, but she can’t seem to speak it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Jeongyeon barges inside the captain’s cabin, and Jihyo doesn't mind at all. She already knew who would boldly do that, and it would be either Jeongyeon or Nayeon. “What’s the matter?” Jihyo asks and turns her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know why I am here,” Jeongyeon says, an eyebrow furrowing and her arms crossed. Jihyo puts her hands on her waist before shaking her head, implying that she doesn’t know what Jeongyeon is referring to. Jeongyeon gives up and just tells the captain directly about her concern. “A while ago, you were unusually outside your cabin, and you didn’t even let us acknowledge your presence. You were silently watching the sea which you could have done inside your cabin through that port of yours,” Jeongyeon states while pointing at the round port just behind Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want me to leave my cabin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that. It’s just, you were outside, doing nothing that looks nothing near you, and you were there... At the wrong time,” Jeongyeon reasons out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo grins and sighs. “Why? Because you were afraid I’d hear your conversation and know that you were talking about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon falls into silence before she speaks, “should we throw you off the sea already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is referring to the incident last night. Sana was listening to their conversation, and she was punished by throwing her to the sea. Now, it was Jihyo who eavesdropped Jeongyeon’s conversation with Sana. “Ludicrous,” Jihyo utters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You show me how life is truly unfair for inferior people, Hyo,” Jeongyeon says, her eyes on the sleeves she is fixing before she leaves the cabin. Jihyo is left inside with her mind processing the things Jeongyeon had just told her. “Jeongyeon, please let me meet Sana after dinner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” and the door shuts, closed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, dinner is prepared with the help of Dahyun and Momo. Tzuyu finally shows up for the meal, her eyes are strangely wandering around the ship as if she is observing the structure of the ship. Sana sees her and thinks Tzuyu has been assigned to several renovations and repairs for the ship, so she calls her with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tzuyu!” she is waving her hands hysterically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu snaps her head to where she hears Sana’s voice. She responds with a smile and walks towards Sana. “I didn’t see you the whole day. I missed you,” Sana says and giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crewmates hear her as they are all gathered on the main deck except for the captain. Jeongyeon is fixing the plates, but her eyes are on Sana and Tzuyu. An unpredictable expression is written on her face as she is watching the two ladies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I didn’t see you the whole day, Tzu,” Nayeon says, followed by a nod from Momo. “You didn’t even visit Momo and me down the engine room and the kitchen,” Dahyun asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu looks surprised. She rubs the back of her head before she tells them the reason, “I.. had an upset stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not typical of you. Can you eat?” Jeongyeon inquires. Fortunately, Tzuyu nods in response, and Sana can heave a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start digging in, folks. I still have to assist the captain,” Nayeon says. As ordered, the crewmates settle down and they start getting servings for themselves. Nayeon walks up to the captain’s cabin door, only to alarm Nayeon when the door opens from the other side. Jihyo widens her eyes, and she is surprised to see Nayeon in front of her, mirroring her facial expressions. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain, you can stay inside. I’ll serve you the food you’re most in favor with from the menu tonight,” Nayeon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo shakes her head. “No, no, no. No need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon wrinkles her forehead and blinks her eyes momentarily as she registers the words in her mind. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll.. I’ll eat with you,” Jihyo stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all hear it and are shocked by the sudden urge of the captain to join them. Sana almost choked on her food when she saw the captain approaching the table and sat across her. “Well, that’s quite new,” Nayeon says and sat on her seat. Strangely, Dahyun rolls her eyes and grips tightly on her utensils before she heavily breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrangement changed with the captain’s presence. Sana bites her lip and avoids staring at the captain too much. She turns to Jeongyeon and makes a face. Jeongyeon only replied by shrugging her shoulders. She has no idea why Jihyo joined them after all, and she isn’t sure that this change of Jihyo’s routine is caused by their mere conversation a while ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The grilled meat is here, captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me cut it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you like it to be cut?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are more side dishes here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo licks her lips and clears her throat. Sana remains quiet while she is minding her own business. She can feel Jihyo’s eyes on her for some unknown reasons. Just as she looks up to face Jihyo, she is greeted by the cold gaze of the captain, causing her to look away immediately. Sana gulps nervously, and Jeongyeon has been watching her since Jihyo joined them and she is worried that the captain’s presence is making Sana uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone shuts their mouth and stares at Jihyo, attentive to listen to her next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t treat me as someone with a higher status than all of you. I..” she looks at her crewmates, and glances only at Sana before she continued, “am still your </span>
  <b>friend</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, Jeongyeon’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you show me how life is truly unfair for inferior people, Hyo </span>
  </em>
  <span>has made an impact on the captain’s perspective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Sana is helping Momo clean up when Jeongyeon catches up on her and informs her that the captain would like to meet her after dinner. Though nervous, she nods at the pilot and walks with her to the captain’s cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is her first time to enter the said cabin. Jeongyeon opens the door for Sana. Jihyo is already seated on her chair behind her desk which is occupied by a lot of papers. Jeongyeon walks ahead and stands between Jihyo and Jeongyeon. Sana gets to have a closer look at the papers and infers that they are maps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana, do you have your map with you?” Jihyo starts the conversation. Jeongyeon does not even need to introduce the two of them formally anymore, so she sighs and gestures to Sana to hand over the map. Sana did, but Jihyo refuses to touch the said map. “You possess that map, so as much as possible, I will not get my hands on that. But.. may you show it to me once again?” Jihyo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana pulls out the scroll and unfolds it for Jihyo. “Jeongyeon, can you see anything written on it?” Jihyo asks her companion, but when Jeongyeon catches sight of the scroll, she immediately shakes her head, meaning she can’t see anything on the scroll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo turns to Sana and asks her, “how about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still shocked upon knowing that none of the crewmates can see anything from her scroll, she turns to the captain and nods her head confidently. “Is that so? Then prove us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana borrows a pen from the captain and lays the scroll on the table. She traces the drawing and the writings on the map for half an hour. The two crewmates are patiently waiting, but what surprised Jihyo was the handwriting that Sana traced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The handwriting..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, captain?” Sana responds at the speed of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet for the first time. “Did you trace them exactly from the writing you see?” Sana looks down at her creation before she nods. “All these are from the original content of the map that I can see in this scroll,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How..is that possible..?” Jeongyeon and Sana listen to the captain’s words. “That’s my mother’s handwriting.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Where the brave souls grew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s all that, Jihyo?” Jeongyeon asks, referring to her unusual actions during dinner. She didn’t mind asking about the situation of Sana meeting her after dinner because she knows they’re talking about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>business when it comes to the maps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon and Jihyo are with her inside the cabin. Sana just left the cabin when Jihyo ordered her to do so after she had reminded her that they’ll lead the ship to the nearest stop before they continue going to the island that Sana had drawn. Jihyo sighs and looks down at her maps - one of the maps has a mark on it. It’s their hypothesized destination according to Sana. The drawing in the scroll looks exactly like the area near Aelia Island, not to mention that there is “Aelia” written on Sana’s map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t look natural, didn’t I?” she complains and shakes her head. Nayeon and Jeongyeon turn to one another and shrug their shoulders, not knowing what the captain is trying to point out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you understand? We’ve been together for how long, but I didn’t even bother showing how much I care and value all of you,” Jihyo bursts out. Jeongyeon and Nayeon are shocked by the revelation of what Jihyo truly felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all not just servants. You’re my family. I want to finish everything, this journey, as soon as possible, so all the sufferings of the crew will have to end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon suddenly feels guilty. She remembers having the decision to leave the crew when they cannot find the crown after their next destination. But with Sana’s scroll and knowledge, they are assured that they will find the crown at that certain place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, my mind and my decision won’t change when I said we’ll have to leave when it turns out to be a failure in the end. We’re tired. But it’s true, we’re a family, I’ll still care, but I can’t continue working on this ship for the rest of my life,” Jeongyeon states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods in agreement. “Don’t blame Sana when the crown is not there. You chose to believe her instead of your own guts. We can see she wants to befriend you every single day, hesitating to come and knock on your door. She wants to be part of your journey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, I can see that she cares for the success of your crown search. But if the outcome turns out to be bad, we’ll settle for the good and leave the crew. By the time I say that I care yet continue to leave, I want you to do the same and just give up. As a result of your bad decision, you learned a lot from it. It’s enough for you to continue living your life,” Jeongyeon adds to Nayeon’s sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my mother’s handwriting. She must have been the one who hid the crown away from me,” Jihyo says, flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nears Jihyo and pats her. “That absolutely makes no sense at all, Jihyo. Why would a queen want her daughter to refuse their reign? But back to the topic of relationships, this might yet be the best decision you made, and that’s to open your doors to the crew. Welcome to Horizon, captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before this journey ends, learn how to be selfless. Empathize with the people around you,” Jeongyeon says with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Certainly, no one can deny the fact that Jihyo had been selfish the whole time in the crew, and it is her first time to actually open herself to interactions. She had been thinking about searching for the crown with the crewmates, but what will they benefit from in the end? The crewmates knew that no one would get any advantage and satisfaction when they found the crown. A hundred percent benefit goes to the captain herself. So why change? There might be only one answer to her sudden change of heart, and it’s Sana. Sana’s words had assured Jihyo that she had been good despite all her cold and rude actions towards the lady. The compliments have easily broken the walls around the captain’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the captain realized that it would be better for her to enjoy the accompaniment of the crewmates and treat this journey as a fun adventure with friends and family. She had been closed from the crew with no concrete reason at all. She rarely talks to them, and she’s lucky that the crewmates still see her as a friend and not as a boss who commands them around senselessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon and Nayeon are the only ones whom she can depend on. Despite having seven members around her, only one-third of the crew is whom she can call dependable friends. She regrets being like that the whole time, knowing that it would be difficult to get closer to the other members now. But no, she thought a different way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, she spends the whole day with the crewmates, and she is having fun because the girls were welcoming her with open arms. Chaeyoung is so open to her, and she suddenly remembers their recent conversation. Jihyo recalls Chaeyoung's confession of liking someone among the crewmates, so she grins at the memory and sticks close to the said girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m doing fine, Jihyo. It’s just that.. I’m starting to feel things. Well, in things I meant that the crewmates were there for us for a long time, and it’s not new to people if they develop feelings, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo clearly remembers her response of not being able to imagine herself falling in love with one of the crewmates, and how Chaeyoung reacted and responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, you wouldn’t. You are way too focused on your objectives, and you close yourself from interactions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, it strikes her once more. The crewmates have been wanting to talk and spend more time with her, but she spends most of her time inside her cabin. They have been sending her signals, but she is too oblivious to notice it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's cool," Jihyo remarks to Chaeyoung's story of her childhood accident. "How about you, Jihyo? Any stories to tell?" Mina asks, leaning against a pole while staring at Jihyo, currently behind the wheels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have none. My childhood was boring," she answers. Mina and Chaeyoung turn to one another, and they are trying to consider because Jihyo's royal family enclosed the kingdom, disabling Jihyo to explore more of the outside world at a young age for her safety and protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon just listens to them with her eyes closed. She is sitting by the railings with her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, they hear a familiar voice. "I'm here!" Jeongyeon immediately opens her eyes and shifts to the stairs, spotting Sana climbing up the inclined plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sana," she utters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana salutes towards Jeongyeon, and she waves a hi to both Mina and Chaeyoung. There she notices the captain around, so she swiftly turns to Jeongyeon. Her eyes are screaming and seeking help from the pilot, but Jeongyeon just nods, ensuring her that the captain won’t mind at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain," Sana approaches Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo hums and glances at her. "Here," says Sana and hands out the scroll. Jihyo widens her eyes. "Why..” Sana scratches her head and shakes her head. “Oh, nevermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about you, Sana? Do you have any stories back when you were still a kid to tell us?" Chaeyoung interviews. Sana withdraws her hand which was handing out the scroll to the captain, and she is starting to think of a story when she feels a hand gripping on her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is startled and pulls her hand away in an instant with a little shriek. She faces the captain and they are both reflecting the same expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, captain!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They apologize at the same time. "Jihyo, you shouldn't just scare her like that," Jeongyeon reprimands. She walks up to the two of them, and takes the scroll from Sana, and holds it for Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't say sorry, Sana. And I apologize on behalf of our captain," Jeongyeon says coolly. Jihyo lets out a deep breath and flashes a smile in Jeongyeon’s direction. Sana freezes for a minute, before she shakes her head, telling them it is totally fine and that she just overreacted. “I’m very sorry, captain. I’ll be quieter when I react next time,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon can’t believe what she had just heard from the girl, so a small smile forms on her lips, and she slaps Sana’s arms playfully. “What do you mean ‘be more silent’? You can’t control yourself when you react to a sudden situation, so it wasn’t your fault at all!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina and Chaeyoung laugh with them. “But going back to the topic, they were asking about your childhood stories, Sana,” Jeongyeon says. She is standing diagonally from the captain, her hands holding the map for Jihyo while she is watching Sana, Mina, and Chaeyoung, who are seated on their respective crates behind the captain. Basically, from Jihyo’s view, she can only see Jeongyeon and her smiles when the three women tell their stories. She knows she has to focus on reading the other contents of the scroll, but the smiles have totally distracted her - she wants to see what kind of scene Sana is creating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So here. As a kid, I was a very jolly person. My parents are overprotective of me because I’m an only child, and they’d limit my time when playing with my friends. When I entered high school, I wanted to engage in sports, so I entered a martial arts academy where they taught me the basics until I became a representative of my current gym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your region must have a lot of educated nobles,” Mina butts in. From the comment she received, Sana remembers that where she is right now, is not on Earth. “Oh.. yeah... You’re right,” she replies. Just when she decides to continue, Jeongyeon interrupts and remarks, “Yeah, you’re from O.. Okasa.., right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana chortles. “Osaka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that one,” Jeongyeon says as if she didn’t just make a mistake in her pronunciation. Chaeyoung ends up laughing at Jeongyeon while slapping her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adding on, I don’t really have a memorable childhood in the first place. I’m like a bird locked up inside a small cage for years, before I gained freedom when I became an adult,” Sana wraps up. Jihyo wants to speak, but she is too unconfident and hesitant to be friendly towards Sana for some reason, so she replies mentally. ‘If that ain’t the most relatable thing ever.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon can see the stifled grin from Jihyo, and she knows exactly what is going on inside the captain’s head. “When I was a kid, I used to travel from the Land of Barbeau to the Thelonious Kingdom back and forth because my father was a trader,” Mina says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s that common for you? Well, when I was young, it was my dream to go and visit the Thelonious Kingdom, but because I came from Solaris Island, it takes a long time to arrive,” tells Chaeyoung, shocked by how often Mina visits the kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana is astounded by the deeper knowledge of the crewmates’ identities. “You mean, all of you came from different places?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Sana. Momo and Nayeon came from Mt. Audra, and they’ve known each other the longest,” Chaeyoung starts to introduce the crewmates one by one, but when the names of both Nayeon and Momo are mentioned, Mina falls silent. “Meanwhile, Tzuyu came from Wyndham town. Mina is from the Land of Barbeau, and I am from Solaris Island. Both Jihyo and Jeongyeon came from the Thelonious Kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Dahyun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dahyun..,” Chaeyoung’s eyes tremble, agitated. Jeongyeon can only purse her lips together, while Mina looks away. “Dahyun is from Thel... I mean, she came with Tzuyu from Wyndham Town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana has her mouth gaped. She averts her attention to both Jeongyeon and Jihyo after knowing that they came from a similar nation. Jeongyeon plays cool. “In addition to that, Jihyo is from the royal family, while I was just a commoner from the same nation. We didn’t see each other when we were still kids,” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So indeed, Momo and Nayeon are the only ones who knew each other from their childhood," Sana comments, which is confirmed by a nod from Chaeyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t you noticed... Momo? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina could recall that memory of her conversation with Nayeon that night. She denied Nayeon’s assumption, but then, she also remembered that Nayeon is the closest to Momo, and her speculation might be accurate to what actually Momo feels for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don't know what's going on in Momo's mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only heaves a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mina, are you okay?” Jeongyeon wakes her up to reality as she, too, is clouded by her thoughts just a while back then. Chaeyoung and Sana turn to Mina after hearing such a question from the pilot. The captain also turns her head but she hastily diverts back to the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina blinks her eyes. “Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon was asking if you’re okay, and I don’t think you are,” Sana replied. Mina shook her head and wore an apologetic smile. “Of course, I’m doing just fine. I just remembered something.. from.. from the past,” Mina assured them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon chuckles. “Is that so? That must be so serious,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina just scratches her head in response. Chaeyoung is silently watching Mina’s every move, while she’s fidgeting the hem of her clothes. There is a pause wherein silence fills the place, neither amongst all of them is talking, not until Jihyo (for the first time during an open talk) initiates a topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have anyone seen Tzuyu this morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon looks for Sana, and their eyes meet, but the two of them know where Tzuyu is. “She said she had an upset stomach last night,” Mina informs them. Chaeyoung shakes her head and gets back to the topic instead of observing Mina and her every move. “Yeah, I heard she did say that,” says Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I bring her some medicine?” Sana asks. Jeongyeon and Mina nod at Sana’s idea. “Ask Nayeon in her cabin. It’s the room near the forecastle deck of the ship,” Mina directs Sana to find the correct person. “Make sure to knock first before you enter,” Jeongyeon adds. Chaeyoung is alarmed by the reminder of Jeongyeon and says, “right. She hates being disrupted when she’s reading or studying.” There was fright in Chaeyoung’s tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung, you’re scared of her? Well, I don’t think she even understands what she’s reading. She’s, you know, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible </span>
  </em>
  <span>scholar,” Jeongyeon corrects. Jihyo ends up laughing, which is definitely new to Sana’s ears. She is flustered on her spot, and she wants to let Jeongyeon joke around more so she can hear the captain’s soft laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all that I have to do? Does she know what she will give me for Tzuyu’s stomach ache?” Sana inquires. Jeongyeon stands properly and squints her eyes, her face emitting confidence before she nods to Sana’s question. “She’s a scholar for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get going then.” Sana walks away, unbeknownst to her, the eyes of the captain on her when she faces her back on them to leave.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana is standing in front of the door that Mina had told her. ‘So this is Nayeon’s cabin.’ The cabin is isolated from the others. It’s more hidden than the captain’s cabin, and she’s not surprised that it has to be away from the noise because it’s a place of a scholar. She fixes her stance and she is ready to knock on the wooden door when someone pats her on her shoulder from behind. She ends up screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the person apologizes. Sana turns around and recognizes the person as Nayeon. “I’m sorry for screaming,” she bows down the woman. Nayeon shakes her head and places a hand on Sana’s shoulder to keep her calm. “Why are you saying sorry? One responds to a quick situation according to their reflexes, and reflexes are actions we can’t control because our brain is not involved during this process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..,” she pauses to gasp, “Jeongyeon just told me the same thing a while ago, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon widens her eyes and smiles upon hearing the sentence. “Why? Did she surprise you from behind like I also did? Who did it better?” she asks playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana slightly chuckles before she answers, “well, it’s not Jeongyeon. It’s..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo?!” she exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nods slowly. "Really? How rare is that? She was playing with you?" Nayeon questions. The latter shakes her head, making Nayeon tilt her head in curiosity as to what was the reason for Jihyo's action. "More like scolding me for moving, so she held onto me," Sana says with a hint of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon puts a palm on her forehead and tells herself, "of course, why was I thinking that way?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe," Sana utters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm glad to hear Jeongyeon was actually listening to my insights. Who would have thought she'll be applying what I've learned and told her?" Nayeon says and stands next to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, why are you here?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, about that. I'm here to get some medicine for Tzuyu's stomach aches. It's been days since she's not feeling well," Sana replies. Nayeon nods in understanding. "How caring of you to think of getting her some medicine. Okay, get in. I'll hand it to you inside," she states and unlocks her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They step into the cabin, and Sana is astonished to see how the books have filled almost every shelf present inside the room. Her eyes wander around the place while her mouth is left wide open in amazement. Nayeon settles behind her desk and rummages in her drawers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do have a book where I took note of the crewmates' medicine that's most suitable for each of them, so can you patiently wait while I scan for Tzuyu's?" Nayeon asks, and Sana eagerly nods while she continues to look around the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you fancy, you may look around and borrow some books to read while you're free," she tells Sana, but the lady shakes her head stating that she is never a </span>
  <em>
    <span>book</span>
  </em>
  <span> person. Nayeon laughs at her and says, "I was not into books when I was young. I just got into it when I started sailing with the girls. You know, it's boring because there's nothing to do outside," she states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you didn't know, I spent my time outside with the crew, including Captain Jihyo, and it was fun because we were reminiscing our childhood memories," Sana tells Nayeon. Nayeon temporarily dismisses her work and lifts her face to look at Sana. "You did?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! And it was very nice to spend my time together with the crew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon diverts her attention back to her book and speaks, "I should definitely join you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That'll be wonderful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did the captain tell anything about herself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She didn't, or probably I wasn't around when she told her story, but I hope I could hear hers. I badly want to get to know more about her," Sana answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, you're so persistent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeongyeon told me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh..," Sana pauses. "You two are close."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods and continues to flip through the pages of her book. "I always spend my time with her when I get the chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I noticed during my first days aboard," Sana tells her. Nayeon chortles. "Really?" The other nods. Nayeon resumes her job and uses her finger to align the words she is reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not with Momo?" Sana goes straight to the point. It made Nayeon instantly look up at her. "What?" Sana smoothly slides her hands behind her and shrugs her shoulders before saying, "I heard it from Chaeyoung that the two of you were close since you were children." Nayeon's lips form a small smile before she sighs. "She said that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nods. Nayeon heaves her last sigh before she tells Sana something. "I'm avoiding her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon just chuckles. "It's... It's a long story I prefer to keep for myself. It's one of my many reasons why I like to be here alone in the cabin," she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crocuses down and reaches out for a drawer where she gets a bottle half-filled with substance. "This is it," Nayeon says and places the bottle on her desk. Sana approaches her and takes the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just let her drink the remaining amount. Before you do, get a drink or a piece of candy from the kitchen. Tzuyu hates the taste of her medicine, so it's best to get her a sweet drink or a candy." Sana takes note of the instructions inside her mind. "Also." Sana stops in her tracks and waits for Nayeon to proceed. "Let's keep the thing between us. I don't want Momo to know I'm avoiding her," she requests Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nods in assurance. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Sana."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Nayeon. I'll see you around!" Sana says and waves the bottle before she exits the cabin. Just when she is about to make a turn around the corner, she hears the pile of crates fall over and drop on the ground. She thinks it was an empty crate that fell over because of the wind but when she tries to carry and place it back up, it was very heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did this fall over? Hmm, just gonna set this aside then," Sana asks herself and pushes the crate at the side so it doesn't block the way. After, she goes ahead down the hatch to ask for sweets down in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was close," someone says and dusts her pants after hiding behind the piles of crates. She stands up, and she is startled when she spots Nayeon standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you doing there?" Nayeon asks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finding the colorful side of a monochrome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Knock knock." Sana makes the knock-knock sound herself. She peeks her head just around the hall and greets her, the faces of whom she talked to just a while ago with Dahyun and Momo. "Chaeyoung, Mina, what are you doing here? You left Jeongyeon and Jihyo upstairs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two shake their heads. "Actually, it was Jihyo who left us, then Jeongyeon told us that we should go ahead, too," Chaeyoung explains their presence downstairs. Sana puts her hands inside her pocket, an understanding smile creeps on her lips before she turns to Momo, who is also cutely eyeing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm giving Tzuyu her medicine for her stomach ache and Nayeon told me she'd loved to have some sweets after taking. Can I get–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana didn't even get to finish her sentence when Momo stands up and leaves them. She enters the kitchen wordlessly, but Dahyun is there to explain that Momo knew exactly what Sana was implying, so she just heads off without letting her finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana ends up uttering a low "oh". Dahyun laughs at her and says, "come on. Don't worry, Momo is always like that. She knows what to do during emergencies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo returns with a glass of water and candy. "We don't know her mood for today, so I'll just give you both," the lady says while handing the items to Sana. Sana gladly receives it and thanks Momo before she goes on her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Sana disappears from their sight, the silence comes back. They can feel the thick tension between everyone present in the hall. Momo is glancing at Chaeyoung and Dahyun every now and then, while Mina has her eyes on Momo. Dahyun observes Chaeyoung as the girl looks down on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The awkward silence is killing each and everyone inside the hall, but no one dares to break the peace. 'Why am I here again?' Chaeyoung asks herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B..by the way, how about we'll help Momo with today's dinner? You've mentioned that the captain is unusually open and approachable today. Let's make a feast before we drop on our next stop!" Dahyun suggests, stuttering in her words, but there is something off with her tone - rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There is no reason to refuse the idea, so Mina and Chaeyoung nod in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana knocks on Tzuyu's door, and no one is responding. She pivots the doorknob and pushes the door open. A messy and disorganized sight welcomes her. Tzuyu is lying on her bed in a deep sleep. Sana suddenly feels bad for not thinking to take care of her sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tzuyu," she calls out and sits beside the sleeping figure. She put her hand on Tzuyu's forehead to check on her temperature and it is perfectly fine, and she can conclude that Tzuyu is not ill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tzuyu~" Sana attempts one more. Her soft voice has awoken the sleeping lady. "What.. Sana, what are you doing here?" Tzuyu groans. She grunts as she puts herself in a sitting position as soon as waking up. "I brought you your medicine for your stomach ache. Here are your water and candy after you take this. Nayeon told me to let you consume the rest of the medicine," Sana informs her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu falls silent. She stares at Sana for a while before she speaks and thanks Sana for her effort. "I'm thankful. Really, thanks," Tzuyu says and takes the items from Sana. Sana stands up and smiles at her. "You may now go. My.. my cabin is a bit messy. It might make you uncomfortable. I can do everything myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I have to look after you," Sana insists. Tzuyu shakes her head. "No, I'll be fine. You can go back to whatever you were doing, and I'll be completely fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sighs and she doesn't argue much longer. She nods and leaves the cabin after a few minutes. "Thanks again." When the door is closed, Tzuyu shuts her eyes and bows down her head. She grunts once more. Her hands are massaging her temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sana, don't make it difficult for me," she says in a pleading tone and grips tightly on the bottle of medicine Sana handed her. In fact, she isn’t feeling unwell at all. It is all part of the act. "Please," she breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Sana approaches Jeongyeon and stands behind her for a moment before she breathes in and asks, “where did the captain go?” Jeongyeon does not show any sign of astonishment and she calmly replies, “she went ahead and I told the other girls to also leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nods. “Is that so..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you noticed how the captain seems to have the initiative to approach the crew?” she asks. Sana is starting to get more curious so she questions, “but I know she talks to the crewmates, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She does. She does,” Jeongyeon responds. “It’s not a problem for her to initiate meetings, but who would have thought she’d be open like that to us, most especially with your presence? She didn’t even shut me up when I told you that she’s from a royal family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of that, does that mean..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That she’s a princess? Yes, and she is also, basically, the reigning queen as of the moment. A queen without a crown,” Jeongyeon titters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana raises an eyebrow. “What ‘basically’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not the queen. Without the crown, she’ll not be entitled with a ‘queen’ yet,” Jeongyeon answers. Sana tries to understand, but there is still some missing information that she wanted to know to better acknowledge the real problem. “Just.. what happened?” Jeongyeon turns on her heels and faces Sana. “You should ask Jihyo about that. I’m not one to tell you about her past, though, amongst us all, I know the captain’s background best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana scratches her head. “Oh, that’s.. understandable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chaeyoung and Dahyun scream in laughter as they find their failure funny. Mina smiles at the two chaotic girls while she marinates pieces of meat with red wine. Momo is leaning on a counter with her arms crossed turning from Mina to Chaeyoung and Dahyun from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung laughs out loud and slaps Dahyun on her back. Her words can’t even be deciphered by the other girls, but Dahyun understands and she laughs even louder with Chaeyoung. “What’s happening?” Mina asks, smiling. Momo is about to laugh together with them as she finds the two girls’ laughter even funnier, but she doesn’t know what the fuss is all about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina.” Chaeyoung breathlessly blurts out. She points a finger at Dahyun and says, “Dahyun just thought that the vinegar was cooking oil, and she almost poured it all over the pan to fry some fish.” Dahyun completely denies it, but it is pretty much obvious as they spot the vinegar bottle uncapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine how it would turn out,” Chaeyoung adds, making herself laugh even more. “Shut up, Chaeng. Your food still sucks,” Dahyun attacks. Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue and counters, “at least I don’t use vinegar to cook fish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident,” Dahyun whines, but Chaeyoung continues to tease her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls continue to laugh while Mina and Momo remain quiet and watch them patiently from the other side of the counter. Mina glances at Momo and notices the lady looks very happy to see the sight of Dahyun and Chaeyoung laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo instantly turns in her direction. “Let’s.. Let’s just focus on what we have to do,” Mina reminds her. “Oh,” the older lady flashes a smile, “right. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands next to Mina and they return to their business. “I think that’s enough. We can refrigerate it now and cook that soon,” Momo instructs, so Mina grips on the bowl and approaches the refrigerator when her hands almost slipped from the bowl, but fortunately, Momo is there to keep everything intact before any accidents happen. “You’re a total expert in the kitchen,” Mina compliments the chef when Momo holds and supports her in carrying the bowl filled with marinated meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun and Chaeyoung pause from their series of laughter and shift their heads to the noise of the commotion. They spot Momo and Mina’s figures being so close to each other as they both carried a material somewhere deeper inside the kitchen. Dahyun elbows her companion and whispers, “I told you, they look so good. Momo definitely likes Mina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung can only nod in agreement. Her eyes fixate on only one lady as she walks away together with the other. ‘Should I..?’ her thoughts are interrupted. Dahyun can feel the change of air around Chaeyoung, so she budges the friend’s body. “Hey, let’s just finish this fish, salad, and biscuits, then we’ll go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just thought you’re not used to closing places. Come on, we’ll finish this, then we can get out of this place,” Dahyun cheers her up. Chaeyoung snickers and glares at her friend. “You’re exactly like your sister,” she states. Dahyun scoffs in disbelief and hits Chaeyoung on the back of her head. “Don’t you dare,” Dahyun threatens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung uses her arms to block Dahyun’s attacks and smiles warmly towards the lady before she sweetly apologizes. “I’m just kidding. I won’t bring it up anymore,” the girl says. But, they just continued to bicker, and they took longer in making the desserts for tonight’s dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Mina thanks Momo. They are already cooking the side dish that partners up with the fish Chaeyoung and Dahyun cooked. “You are undeniably a great cook, Momo,” Mina states, gesturing to her a thumbs-up. Momo has her fist over her mouth which is forming a smile as she is flattered with the sudden compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina giggles at Momo’s cute action. She gathers all the courage that she had, and she finally decides to give this opportunity a shot. “Momo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina pauses for a bit. “Do you want to tell me something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence engulfs the place, as if no one is going to talk at any moment, but finally, Momo gets to breathe out and look up at Mina with a smile. She puts the ladle down and stirs her body towards Mina before she speaks, “Mina, I’ve been wanting to tell you this. I needed some time to think if I could do this myself or not, but I have finally thought about it and know that I have to go to my initial plan.” Momo inhales - she looks very nervous and her voice was trembling. Mina observes her every action as she tries to process the situation and predict what Momo will tell her, “Mina-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, are you done yet?” Dahyun disrupts their conversation. Chaeyoung emerges from behind Dahyun and smiles at the two older ladies. She is suddenly wondering and surprised as to why the two had their eyes on her. “N..no,” Momo stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung and I will be preparing the tables outside before it gets dark. Can I request one of you to keep an eye on our food?” the pale girl asks as she shyly rubs her nape. Momo and Mina glance at one another before the beginner cook volunteers and steps up. “I’ll attend,” she says. Dahyun and Chaeyoung smile and bow to the pilot. “We’ll make things quick.” And off they go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina doesn’t look back and just walks up to Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s area. She professionally flips and adds seasonings to the dish. Meanwhile, Momo is busy with another side dish, and with the main dish she would be cooking in an oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Negative,’ Mina tells herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen becomes completely quiet after Mina and Momo are separated. Momo is currently thinking if it was the right decision to tell Mina about her intention earlier, or if she should have not taken the chance to tell the girl directly today and wait. She just sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Tzuyu is already outside her room earlier than the usual time. She showed up before the exact dinner time, so Chaeyoung and Dahyun were happy to see her around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll help you with those," Tzuyu says. Two men can do the work, but it would be better to have more. “Thanks, Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung replies, struggling with the heavy load she is carrying. Tzuyu lifts the table with them which makes the weight lighter for the two girls. Soon, they distributed the chairs and prepared the lights and lamps nearby to light up the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain emerges from her cabin. She counts the seats, and her lips unconsciously curve, forming a smile. Jihyo notices the three youngest crewmates and sighs heavily before she speaks. “Where’s Momo? She usually finishes cooking around this time,” Jihyo asks. Obviously, Chaeyoung steps up and answers for the two. “She’s not yet done. We thought it would be convenient to prepare the table beforehand because she cooked a lot,” she replies to the captain’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo is slightly surprised since Momo doesn’t usually cook a lot, so she asks once again, “why? What’s the occasion?” Chaeyoung shrugs her shoulders, forgetting about the reason behind the feast. Dahyun sighs as she subtly shakes her head. “Well, basically, we’re just happy you are being like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, you’re..,” Dahyun’s voice is starting to lower, “eating with us.” There is a tone full of concern and relief. She sounds differently from how she usually talks, which makes it evident that she is indeed happy with the captain’s sudden openness to the crew. “It’s a.. very heartwarming event for me, for us,” Dahyun finishes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” Jihyo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is!” Chaeyoung butts in. She stands in front of Dahyun and blocks Jihyo’s view of the younger girl. Jihyo spots Dahyun lowering her head before she walks away and steps down the hatch. Chaeyoung tries her best to distract and avert Jihyo’s attention from Dahyun, but the captain has strong resistance in disruptions and she focuses well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu stands in the corner, watching the scene before her. “Is she..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emotional? Probably. I’ll get back to you, captain.” Chaeyoung hurries away, chasing after her dearest friend. Jihyo takes a long deep breath before she walks away, leaving Tzuyu on the main deck. Just then, Sana and Jeongyeon arrive from the quarter-deck, stepping down the ladders while Nayeon comes from the opposite side where the two entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tzuyu, are you doing fine already?” Nayeon asks, her hands holding Tzuyu’s arms. Sana and Jeongyeon also approach her and are anticipating her answer. Tzuyu feels flustered, so she looks down and gives a nod. “Good! I think Sana suits as a nurse. She’ll complete the crewmate,” Nayeon comments, and Jeongyeon comes to support and pokes her playfully. Sana just scratches her head and shyly shakes her head. “No,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu lifts her head and eyes Sana while the two ladies are busy teasing the latter. ‘Sorry, Sana. I’m very sorry,’ and at that moment, she wants Sana to hear how sorry she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what is she sorry for?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is ready!” Momo declares. She swiftly glances towards the direction of Mina and looks away in a span of seconds only. They were not able to continue their conversation because Momo was too focused on her job in the kitchen. Mina looks disturbed from the beginning of the dinner for the reason that she wanted to clarify things with Momo - that if Nayeon’s assumptions about Momo’s feelings for Mina were right. Speaking of which, Nayeon lets out a deep sigh, gaining Mina’s attention. “Mind telling me what you’re thinking of, Mina?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina diverts her attention to Nayeon. The woman wasn’t looking at her, and her eyes were on her own food. Mina realizes she didn’t even notice Nayeon taking the seat next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not comfortable telling me here? How about let’s talk later after dinner? Same spot in the higher deck near my cabin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina can’t refuse. At this moment of confusion, she needs to talk to someone, and she is thankful that someone was Nayeon - the only person who can think the same as her. She nodded wordlessly. Nayeon smiles and gives Mina a pat on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the crewmates appear one by one and settle on the seats. Chaeyoung sits across Dahyun. Her worried expression doesn’t wear off her face. “Let’s just be thankful the captain is starting to open up to us, okay? This is what you wanted,” Chaeyoung whispers before Tzuyu takes the seat next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain, this dinner is dedicated to you, prepared by Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Mina, and I!” Momo announces. Sana sits on a vacant seat and Jeongyeon takes the seat next to her. Jeongyeon chuckles and asks Momo, “what for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..,” Momo is out of words. It wasn’t her who thought of this event. It was Dahyun, but when her eyes were trying to find the jolly girl, what greeted her was Dahyun who was feeling down. Her head was hanging low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the way, how about we'll help Momo with today's dinner? You've mentioned that the captain is unusually open and approachable today. Let's make a feast before we drop on our next stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just trying to celebrate the new beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to Momo. Her term “new beginning” sounds a bit odd but it is the most professional word she can use in this situation. Everyone immediately understands what she meant. “Then I guess, we’ll just have some fun tonight?” Jeongyeon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Nayeon answers her from the other end of the table in full energy. Her voice echoes around the quiet place. Jihyo stays silent and observes her crewmates. “What are we waiting for? Let’s start eating!” Momo declares. Chaeyoung hears a sigh from Dahyun, so she quickly shifts her eyes on her. She is wearing a reassuring smile. The lady knits her eyebrows, gesturing what the smile meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just have fun tonight, shall we?” Dahyun replies to her statement a while ago, her voice as low as ever. Chaeyoung grins, and so did Dahyun. During that time, Chaeyoung knows Dahyun has already recovered from feeling sad - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s just be thankful the captain is starting to open up to us, okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Okay,” Dahyun utters under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone seems to be having fun. Sana stands up and leaves the table without saying anything. Apparently, everyone is just chatting after they had their dinner. She goes on the quarter deck to oversee the sight of the main deck where everyone is gathered and having fun. She smiles warmly as she watches them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon and Jeongyeon are almost having a physical fight by how much they had slapped each other’s arms or heads. Mina, Momo, and Dahyun are just laughing at the two older ladies while Jihyo is just taking a sip from her beverage from time to time. Chaeyoung has her chin on her palm and her elbow rests against the wooden table. Tzuyu is leaning on the backrest of the seat with her arms crossed, laughing occasionally when Nayeon starts to create weird noises while the other girls are teasing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Argh, it’s so nice to have some beer, aye?” Nayeon suddenly brings up the topic of alcohol. Jeongyeon nods in agreement that this time is truly a perfect time to get themselves wasted, but unfortunately, Momo announces that they had no alcohol in stock. “Luckily, we’re going to stop by in Aelia Village. We gotta get more supply of alcohol!” Nayeon states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, speaking of stopping by, when will we get </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” asks Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon turns her head and thinks before she answers. “We’ll be there in two days or so. Approximately, the distance between Aelia Village and the location of the altar is ten to twenty miles measured by our one and only navigator, Mina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana realizes how much she admires the teamwork of the Horizon crew, so she just gazes upon them from the top. What surprised her was when her eyes met Jihyo’s. She gasps in shock and looks away in an instant. Her eyes just wander until she thinks it’s safe to watch them again. She lends a minute or two before she averts her eyes back at the crewmates when Jihyo is already gone from her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nervously gulps, and her fingers start to tap on the railings speedily. She searches everywhere on the main deck yet she can’t find any trace of the captain. Sana decides that it is best if she just heads back to the table, but when she is on her way, standing before her is Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo flashes a smile at her and walks past her. “What were you doing here?” she asks, her eyes watching her crewmates. Sana awkwardly chuckles and shifts her body to face the captain before she answers with an honest response. “I was viewing the crew from afar. I love your bonding, and it suits you if you join them every day now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me.” Jihyo’s replies were quick, and Sana can’t interpret if her words are well-thought or are even connected to their topic. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me get closer to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana is astonished by the sudden ‘favor’. Jihyo stifles a giggle with a deep sigh before she faces the lady with stern eyes. “You.. you don’t know them in-depth yet. It’s best if we get to know them together,” she explains - her tone emitting an unfriendly aura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean we have to be close, too?” Sana asks, full of excitement by the idea. Jihyo hums as she thinks for a while, her fingers tapping her chin while she looks away from Sana. “Well, in that case, yes.” Sana puffs and covers her mouth with her hands. “Sure, then!” she exclaims in response. Sana walks on her way to the captain and stands next to her. Jihyo feels their arms touching and her lips curl into a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re curious why I badly want to befriend you, it’s because you’re a very mysterious person. And mysterious people are unpredictable and I want to know them deeper than anyone would, and to think that the crewmates are scared to know you better, I think if we’ll grow closer together, then I’ll say that my goal of getting closer to you is a success.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one of a kind." </span>
  <em>
    <span>and adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana hums, flustered by the captain’s words. She waits for Jihyo to elaborate. "You're friendly, forgiving, and just the total opposite of me!" Jihyo states with such tone wherein she sounded to be in disbelief that she met someone who can complement her peculiar side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, we’re compatible with each other! We’re each other’s opposites!” Sana says in a bubbly tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, everyone is preparing for their final push. The main deck is clear from the dinner mess just this evening. "Hey, you should sleep already. We'll arrive in Aelia Village tonight so the five of us will stay up awake. The rest of the girls will also work overnight tonight," Jihyo informs and turns on her heels when Sana stops her and asks, "how about me? What can I help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just sleep. I can wake you up tomorrow morning and you can step on the land for a while before we sail again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiles. Jihyo just said that she will wake her up tomorrow morning, so she does not waste more time and bids farewell to the captain. "Goodbye, captain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jihyo is fine,” Jihyo tells Sana what she can address her. “We’re friends after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana just nods before walking away. As soon as she arrived inside her cabin, Sana couldn't stop herself from smiling. She just talked to the captain! Just like what she desired to do since day one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After preparing to sleep, she lies down on her bed, she feels drowsy with the captain filling her thoughts until she falls asleep. It was a great night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm sorry I'm not her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongyeon is inside the captain's cabin. She is currently walking around the cabin, her fingers gliding through the dusty shelves and she speaks up, "Sana looked very happy while she was on her way back to her cabin, and the both of you were absent on the later part of the dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo briefly shifts her head to Jeongyeon’s back and slowly moves on her way to her seat behind her desk. “Well, Dahyun’s words have enlightened me. I didn’t know being open to the crew is such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartwarming </span>
  </em>
  <span>event for all of you,” she says, a smile not dropping from her face. Jeongyeon scoffs upon hearing such a sentence from Jihyo which makes her turn in a second. “No way, you’re letting Sana get closer to you before we do?” she tells the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain leans against her chair and glares at Jeongyeon. “You know me well enough, Jeongyeon. Both Nayeon and you were already with me for years, even longer than the rest. I depend on the two of you.. until you reach your duration and you have to leave me by myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t be that friend who sticks up with you always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo shakes her head. She looks away and spins her chair, her back now facing the companion standing meters away from her. “It’s okay. From all our conversations, I have learned to cherish the remaining time we have for each other, you know, while I still have you all,” she tells Jeongyeon. She hides her face away from the crewmate, not wanting to see her vulnerable side to Jeongyeon. Her voice is full of confidence, but the expression on her face does not say so, but rather sadness and loneliness filled her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very nice of you, Jihyo. You’re growing up,” Jeongyeon chuckles and turns her body to face the shelves once again. She skims through the titles of the books, while she talks with the captain. “You’re not that immature, sad princess anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Jihyo feels a dagger stabbing her from behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, she hasn’t changed at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s still that immature, sad princess - the princess who refuses to see the brightness in the dark. She wants to change. She wants to be that friend who everyone wants to be with - that friend who is worth their patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Nayeon sits next to Mina with snacks in hand. “Chaeyoung got me some of these from the kitchen. Want some?” she says while offering a pack of snacks. Mina smiles in her direction, and she takes the snack away from Nayeon, putting her binoculars aside. “Thanks,” she waves the snack before she rips the wrapper open. She pats the space next to where she is sitting, so Nayeon complies and hops on the same crate. They are currently in the forecastle deck near Nayeon’s cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.. what’s happening to you?” Nayeon asks. Both of them are looking ahead of them, the wide ocean while they are approaching a nearby island. They can hear the voices of the captain and the pilots, but they remain unbothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..,” Mina begins but pauses for a second as she just successfully rips the snack open, so she takes a bite before she proceeds, “talked to Momo about what we have addressed before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did we talk about?” Nayeon asks, slightly puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her feelings..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, about that..,” Nayeon trails off. “So what about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina turns to Nayeon and replies, “she was about to admit or tell me something a while ago.” Nayeon stares at Mina in shock, but there is a tone of sarcasm (Nayeon knew all along that Momo has an intention to Mina). Mina looks away and sighs deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blind or not, I can ensure myself that Momo does not like me romantically like what you told me, Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon is stunned by what the lady told her. “How can you say so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina smirks and looks back at Nayeon. “You? How can you say Momo likes me in the first place? It’s not that she can tell it to you herself, right?” she laughs, knowing the girl can never face her childhood friend like they used to before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon gently punches Mina on her arm while joyfully laughing with the younger lady. Mina snickers when Nayeon teasingly shrugs her shoulders to make her feel uneasy, “but yes, I can say she doesn’t have any romantic feelings or what. Thinking about our conversation a while ago, her actions, and her words, it seems like there’s something else, very important, that she wanted to tell me a while ago before Chaeyoung and Dahyun disrupted our conversation. It’s far from how people who are conceding usually act. The fear.. is on another level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right!” Nayeon snaps her fingers and points at Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina grins when Nayeon gets to understand what she is trying to say. Indeed, they have proved once again that they share the same knowledge and intelligence. “Yes, she was very nervous, and she was trembling.” At this point, Mina seems to be exaggerating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really don’t know what’s inside that woman’s head. You should talk to her and ask her about it,” Nayeon shakes her head in disbelief. Mina looks down before she throws a question to Nayeon, “are you really not gonna talk to her anymore?” The scholar sighs and hops down the crate. Mina eyes her. “I will if I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the person she approached to tell her concern, so it’s best if you go and find another opportunity to talk to her privately.” Nayeon cuts Mina’s sentence even before she can hear a word from her. Mina hums in response, ‘if you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I assure you... I mean, I’m sure she’s not going to the romantic phase with the crewmates yet,” she tells Nayeon once again. Nayeon shifts her body and turns to Mina with a crooked smile. “You’re unusually telling me that repetitively, Miss Mina,” she tells her with a little scoff at the end. Mina is caught off guard and she freezes in her place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re worried that I wouldn’t believe you, don’t. I believe in you even if it contradicts my opinion. You told me that you have seen it yourself, so the evidence supports your claim. You know I’d instantly believe you when you say it..,” Nayeon says, her voice becoming lower in volume as she proceeds with her sentence. Mina raises her eyebrows, pondering about the words the lady had told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon turns on her heels and elaborates, “it’s we who remain composed and wise when it comes to philosophical and analytical observations and topics among the crewmates. Of course, I would believe in your inferences and hypotheses. I guess I was wrong with mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger lady eyes Nayeon’s back while the older walks away. Mina shakes her head and leans back on the crate, her hands and arms supporting the weight of her body. She scoffs at herself, “I can’t believe you were thinking she’d say the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most impossible thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever, self.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina reaches for her binocular and starts overseeing the Aelia Village. She starts to talk to herself within, ‘why did you lie? Momo looked like she’d pee on her pants anytime, yet you had the urge to tell Nayeon that Momo was experiencing something more complicated even if you’re just assuming things and have not confirmed the mysterious matter yet. Momo, please don’t like me’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She suddenly hates herself for always reassuring Nayeon for everything that is happening to her life as if the woman actually depends on her, to the point that she had to lie. She herself is making </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>obvious. She puts her binoculars down and breathes heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Why do I like you so much, Nayeon?'</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang in there, Dahyun!" Chaeyoung yells, rushing down the hatch to assist Dahyun since Tzuyu is missing. Jeongyeon watches the captain from behind and instructs Chaeyoung to order Dahyun to shut the engine when they reach two hundred meters away from the shore and release the anchors when they're fifty meters far from the land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nods to Jeongyeon and hops down the hatch. Mina stands up from her position and also gestures to Jeongyeon a thumbs-up. Jeongyeon smirks, she knew it was a compliment from the smart navigator. Jihyo is behind the wheels, her arms crossed and her eyes squinted. Jeongyeon is standing beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything bothering you, captain?" Jeongyeon asks when she feels that Jihyo doesn't know her presence next to her. Jihyo remains collected and coolheaded, and she nods at the crewmate. "I see," Jeongyeon replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour has passed, everyone is starting to get busy once again. Momo is preparing the crates and everything on the main deck, and the sailors are starting to instruct each and every one of them. As expected, the engine went off when they were meters away from the shore. Now, they have to wait for more minutes to finally drop the anchor. The ship moves slowly towards the shore, everyone is prepared to depart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after waiting for the time, Dahyun had finally pulled the lever, and the anchor started to drop just when they were approaching the harbor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon and Jihyo get down from the quarterdeck. They meet Momo on the main deck while Mina arrives from the forecastle deck. Dahyun and Chaeyoung climb up from the hatch. They are gathered on the main deck so the captain once again congratulates the crew for their successful teamwork. "Jeongyeon, look for Nayeon and Tzuyu. We're going ahead soon," she commands the crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon nods and complies with the orders of the captain. Mina watches them and a fist forms on her hand as she fidgets with it – in all honesty, she just wanted to volunteer and ask the captain if she could be the one to look for Nayeon this time. But she is always too shy. 'This isn't the first time. It has been like this since the first day.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about Sana?" Momo asks. Jihyo turns in her direction and answers, "let's just wake her up when everything is intact already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, the sun rises in the east, indicating that morning is fast approaching. The crewmates set their feet on land, and they are glad that Dahyun starts grooving along with Momo and Chaeyoung. The rest of the girls laugh at their goofiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people of Aelia Village start to draw near the harbor upon the arrival of the Horizon crew. The tribe eyes them one by one. The eight ladies are nervous and feel that they weren't welcome. Among the eight of them, Jihyo is the most sensitive when it comes to tribal encounters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their eyes land on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun</span>
  </em>
  <span> who is standing at the end of the line, the people start to kneel in respect and honor. The crew is surprised by the formal greeting they received from the tribe of Aelia Village. "What's this?" Jeongyeon nudges Jihyo and whispers to her. The lady could just shrug her shoulders, also clueless behind their actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Aelia, Queen Jihyo! We are also welcoming your companions," a bearded yet good-looking young man greets the crew. "I am Wan, the general of our army on this island. We ensure your safety during your stay. May I ask your intention?" he introduces himself and asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon comes up and answers for the crew, "we're here to trade for resources."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Astounding! Thank you for choosing Aelia Village. I'll lead you to the town where you can see all top tier quality of product varieties of Aelia!" The man is good at advertising the products of the town, they observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get going, shall we?" Nayeon leads the crew, following the man. They walked quite a distance before they arrived in town. "Goodness gracious, I'm tired already," Dahyun jokes around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hears it and takes it seriously. He stops in his tracks, and he worriedly asks, "should we bring you to our inn, chief?" The seven girls turn to Dahyun with curious and confused eyes. "Chief? Why is he calling Dahyun chief?" Tzuyu whispers. Nayeon raises her eyebrows and shakes her head, "I have no idea, either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stares at Dahyun, and Dahyun glances back at her. Their eyes meet, and the younger immediately breaks the contact. "N..no need," Dahyun answers the general with an awkward smile. The man nods and resumes his guidance once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve walked a few more distances before they arrived in town. The people are so organized, walking in line as they transfer and deliver the huge boxes they are bringing. The buildings are circling around a huge bonfire, that was introduced to them by Wan who explains that it maintains the temperature in the island. “Here, the general shop is right in front of us. Would you like our men to pack and carry your resources back to your ship?” Wan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ladies look at one another before Jeongyeon speaks, “we have our own crates in our ship. I think it’s best if we just reuse them, instead of using a new one.” Nayeon claps her hands and points at Jeongyeon with a proud expression plastered on her face. “That’s our Jeongyeon! I agree with her. It’s beneficial to our environment, too,” she states. The girls start cheering with various howls, with Momo being the loudest and Mina being the quietest - while Tzuyu remains silent in her place. Jihyo nods in agreement, “my crew do wish for Aelia Village to take care of their resources as much as we do. This small action can be a big help to your conditions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wan smiles and places a hand on his chest. He bows to Jihyo and tells her, “your Majesty, this is our first time to have entertained you as our visitor. Our chieftain will be very happy to hear that you visited with your crew. Your advice is something that I have already taken note of and I, thereby, will tell the town to practice this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man received strange glares from the crew which he doesn’t notice. Jeongyeon turns briefly to Jihyo, and Jihyo looks back at her. They find it strange to see a group of people calling Jihyo the queen when in fact, these people are from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tribe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your warm welcome, Wan,” Dahyun speaks up. The general turns in her direction and spots Chaeyoung nodding her head but her eyes are looking anywhere except him. “It’s my pleasure. If I may, I’ll excuse myself and ask my men to bring your personal crates from your ship. I’ll be back in no time,” Wan bids his farewell and heads deeper into the town, and disappears among the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo looks up on the signage and reads the ‘General Shop’. “I guess everything is in here. Momo and Nayeon, do your job and get those that we need. Jeongyeon, help them out, too. I’ll follow in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noted. Come on, let’s go,” Nayeon says and leads the team inside the shop. Jihyo turns to the four remaining girls. “The four trusted youngest. When Wan comes back, you can ask him where oil, water, wooden planks, and metal plates are sold, or you can go ahead and ask around,” Jihyo directs them. They nod in unison. “You can trust us in this one, Jihyo,” Tzuyu says filled with self-confidence. Jihyo smiles and strokes the tall girl’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess if we finish first, we’ll head back to the ship before you?” Mina asks. Jihyo nods before her smile fades from her face. “I’ll go ahead,” she says before leaving the youngest crewmates by themselves. There, they separated ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo enters the shop and finds the crewmates scattered around the shop. She sighs and decides to approach the counter where the shopkeeper is in utter shock to see the three girls placing almost all the items in each stall in their cart. “I apologize for the sudden commotion, but we really need to supply our resources for our journey,” Jihyo says and bows to the shopkeeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, young lady. It’s fine. I’m just surprised to see my shop being emptied like a huge storm had harshly passed by,” says she.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo rubs her arms and sighs. “I guarantee that I will pay extra for all that we have bought,” she assures the shopkeeper, causing the woman to laugh and ask the captain. “You’re a young lady that seems to possess a lot of wealth. May I ask where you, travelers, came from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all came from different nations, but I… I came from... The Thelonious Kingdom,” there’s hesitance that is stopping her from finishing the sentence in one go. The shopkeeper gasps and concludes that, indeed, the woman right in front of her came from a wealthy clan. “Impressive. Never had a visitor as rich as you are,” she remarks, unaware of the fact that she’s talking to royalty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” she replies shyly. “We just happen to have a smart crewmate who has been introduced to trade markets since she was young as her parents are known merchants from the Land of Barbeau. She’s very skilled because she knows the dynamics in transactions and negotiations in businesses, so we trust her in our treasures despite being positioned as a navigator in the crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sounds interesting. I wish I could meet her someday,” impressed, the shopkeeper states. Jihyo chuckles, “she’s busy as of now. She went with my other companions in gathering mechanical materials for our propellers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so..? How unfortunate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are silenced when the girls start arguing over a bag of potatoes. Jihyo calls them and tells them to discuss it quietly without causing any fuss inside the store. “By the way, do you somehow recognize the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jihyo interrogates out of the blue. The shopkeeper thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sana is awakened by the noise and the heat inside her cabin. The smell - ‘Something is burning,’ she thinks - is unpleasant. She rubs her eyes and fully opens them, only to be surprised by what greeted her in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo waits for the shopkeeper to answer her when they hear men yelling outside the general shop, calling for help. The scene gains everyone’s attention, and they avert their eyes to the men, running breathlessly. To Jihyo’s surprise, Wan barges inside the general shop where half of the crew are. Jihyo’s eyes widen when she hears the news from Wan. “Your Majesty, your ship... It’s burning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo rushes out of the shop. The three older ladies drop the items they are holding and follow the captain. Jeongyeon catches Jihyo by her arm and stops her from charging to her ship. “Jeongyeon, Sana is still there!” she cries out loud. Momo suddenly feels herself struggling to breathe just by hearing that someone is trapped inside the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon feels as if someone knocked her out. “I’ll come with you,” she tells the captain. Jihyo shakes her head in strong disapproval. She puts Jeongyeon’s hands off her and says, “stay here. Don’t go, don’t follow me. I promise I’ll come back with Sana safely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for Jeongyeon’s response, she runs ahead, removing her coat in the process. Nayeon holds Jeongyeon’s arms to keep her in place. “Let’s trust, Jihyo. Let’s go and find the other girls.” Jeongyeon finally agrees after seeing Jihyo disappear from her sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana! Where are you?” Jihyo says, using her coat to refrain herself from inhaling the smoke from the burning woods. Sana sits away from her bed, afraid that it might catch the fire. She is stuck, and at this point, hopeless. But she hears the voice of the captain, she remembers the words she told her before she slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just sleep. I can wake you up tomorrow morning and you can step on the land for a while before we sail again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘She kept her promise,’ she tells herself before she stands up and yells. “CAPTAIN JIHYO!” she uses all the energy that remains in her body. The smoke is too strong in her cabin, and burning debris is starting to fall from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just after she yelled, her body collapsed in the corner of her cabin, knocking her out in an unsafe place. Jihyo hears the yell and deciphers the words that Sana had shouted. She runs to the cabins. She avoids the burning materials that got in her way. She pushes the door open, completely knocking it out and the fire on her path is cleared. She searches around the cabin and finds Sana’s unconscious body. Jihyo puts her arms around Sana, and Sana’s arms around hers. She covers Sana’s nose with a portion of her coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, the girls are watching the men of Wan surrounding the ship while waiting for Jihyo and Sana to come out of the burning ship. Limping, Jihyo makes her way out of the burning place, her hair messed up, her face full of dirt, and her white long-sleeved cotton blouse with burned signs. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu rushed to the captain and helped her carry Sana. Jihyo ends up fainting on the harbor while Jeongyeon holds Sana’s body. “Tzuyu, bring Jihyo to the clinic with me.” One of the townspeople led them to the clinic. Tzuyu carries Jihyo’s body on her back while Sana is able to walk, though half-unconscious, with Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon hears Sana utter Jihyo’s name. “It’s me, Jeongyeon. Don’t worry about Jihyo, we’ll also take care of her as we’ll do to you,” she cools Sana down. After uttering the name, she gets completely knocked out. Jeongyeon supports her full body, and she decides to carry Sana in her arms to make it easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Wan’s men successfully put the fire out and they settled the ship on the surface. By the current state of the two crewmates and the ship, they know that they cannot proceed to their final destination. They need to physically recover, and probably emotionally as their beloved ship has just been destroyed. But Wan’s men offer to give help in its renovation and repair. Dahyun, Nayeon, and Mina are the ones to discuss the offer while the captain is absent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are inside the captain’s room while Momo and Chaeyoung are inside Sana’s room. Without an hour has passed, Jihyo wakes up. She groans as she shuffles awake. Tzuyu runs over her and supports her back when she is trying to sit upright. “How are you feeling?” Jeongyeon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still the same, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon scoffs in disbelief. “Jihyo, you burnt almost your whole body just to save Sana. I told you, I should have come with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I just wanted to save her as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, her safety matters, but so is yours! Sana only had minor injuries but you have severe wounds and burns,” Jeongyeon reprimands the captain. Jihyo hangs her head low, speechless from the scolding she is currently experiencing right now. Tzuyu feels the captain’s sudden discomfort, so she stops Jeongyeon from talking. “I don’t think right now is a good idea to scold Jihyo, Jeong,” she tells the pilot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone becomes silent before Jihyo speaks up, “you should eat your dinner. Tell the ones who are also guarding Sana. I’ll go to her in a minute.” Jeongyeon and Tzuyu looked at one another, and they both knew that it’s best if they just comply rather than wasting their time arguing when in the end, the captain will always win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get going, then.” Soon, the two left the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stands up on her own and approaches a stall. The person immediately recognized her. “Your Majesty, what would you like to have?” the young guy asks. Jihyo takes note within herself that she'll have to discuss with the teenager about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty </span>
  </em>
  <span>issue when she isn't in a rush anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo thinks before she tells the guy that she wanted to have herbal tea and a scented candle. The guy hands it out to her so Jihyo thanks him before she goes on her way to Sana’s tent where she saw Momo and Chaeyoung leaving. She greets them with a nod before she enters the tent and there, she spotted an unconscious woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana,” she calls out before placing the herbal tea and lighting the scented candle. She thought of purchasing it so Sana would wake up inhaling a fragrant smell unlike the smell of smoke that she had woken up to a while ago. Sana remains unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo takes a seat and closes her eyes. She’s still drowsy, so she takes the chance to at least shut her eyes before anything else happens - like Sana waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long when Sana started moving as she slowly woke up. Jihyo rushes to her side and stares at her, her hands tempting to brush her hair away from her face, but she finds it retreating back. A smile forms on her face out of pure delight, but it instantly vanishes when the name that Sana utters as soon as she wakes up...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeong..yeon..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.. is not hers. Surprisingly, a tender smile recovers on her lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hidden in the shadows, there she stood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Momo and Chaeyoung are walking towards the rest of the girls who are still discussing matters with the ship’s restoration and repair. Jeongyeon is walking ahead of them while the two crewmates are following them, feeling unusually awkward with each other, despite being one of the closest among the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung would try to open a topic but it always looked as if Momo wasn’t ready to talk as she’d walk and stare on the ground too much to the point that she may not notice that she’s walking towards an obstacle. Once Chaeyoung starts a conversation, she gets a reply of a “huh?” or an “oh” which somehow disappoints her because every time a conversation just begins, it’ll end right away. By now, she thinks she is boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon timely stops on her tracks just a few meters behind the other girls. Chaeyoung stops Momo by holding her shoulders to prevent her from bumping into Jeongyeon from behind. Tzuyu catches up and stands next to Chaeyoung. “Why are you all here? Who’s guarding the queen?” Wan worriedly asks after noticing that seven girls are present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to worry about. Jihyo told us herself that she’ll be fine. Don’t be too overprotective of the queen, she doesn’t like that,” Jeongyeon answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the incident from earlier, everyone was told that a crewmate, particularly Jihyo, is the Thelonious Kingdom’s reigning queen. Everyone was honored by the visitation, and they are even more pleased to have accommodated the whole Horizon crew while they are in the time of recovery from the loss of their ship. Now, everyone on the island knows Jihyo’s true identity, but for now, the whole crew is suspicious of Dahyun. Why are the townspeople calling her chief? It isn’t the first time that they heard random commoners calling Dahyun their chief - they can recall that people in Wyndham Town refers to her as a chief, and it’s quite understandable because she came from that place, but in Aelia Island?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun, despite being the most friendly crewmate among the crew, is still the most mysterious person along with Jihyo. They are very good at keeping secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, she’s very different from the past queens that reigned. She’s an adventurous one, when her time comes, she’ll probably be known as the Queen of Bravery,” one of Wan’s men states. Wan listens to his men and nods his head in understanding. “Then I guess we’ll let her be,” he replies with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told us that we should start eating already,” Chaeyoung announces. The rest of the crewmates agree with this, and they ask Wan to lead them to a restaurant or cafeteria around town. As expected, they are introduced to the best restaurant, and there, they filled their hungry stomachs with delicious seafood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jihyo sighs, disheartened with a smile on her face, and she sits back on her chair. “Jeongyeon came out to get some dinner. I’ll look for her outside if you want me to, you seem to be needing her right now,” Jihyo tells the newly-awakened lady. Sana is flustered to have seen the captain sitting on a chair across her bed. The captain shoots cold glares at her, and Sana knows something is wrong - she immediately takes the blame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel a little bit down, and you seem to hurt more than I did. Look at that bandage, you must have drastically injured yourself because of me. I’m sorry,” Sana looks down and gives out her sincerest apology to the captain. “You’re not one to take the blame, Sana. I should have woken you up as soon as we arrived, I’m sorry you had to experience that,” Jihyo stands up and walks on her way out of Sana’s tent, “I prepared a tea brewed with fresh herbs for you, I hope you drink that one. It’s good for your respiratory system after taking in the smoke from the incident a while ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands grasp on the mesh door when she adds, “don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’ll try my best for your fast recovery - we’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana exclaims, “no, no. Between you and me, you are the one that badly needs medical support. I will take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo turns to Sana. She snickers, “just you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana hums in response without any hesitation. Jihyo can only chuckle at her utter confidence. “Impossible, you can’t even get out of that bed.” Sana pouts and stands up in an instant. Her stiff body is surprised by her sudden and fast movements, so her legs weaken and an injured Jihyo has to rush to aid her. “Ah, I’m sorry,” Sana whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? I told you. You should be careful. Gosh, I think the whole crew has to watch over you,” she insults and helps her sit on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, where were you going?” Sana asks her arms still around Jihyo’s shoulder. “I was heading to where the others are. You woke up and immediately looked for Jeongyeon, so I thought you need her,” Jihyo answers. Sana waves her hands hysterically while shaking her head, gesturing that Jihyo misunderstood her mistake. “I mistook you as Jeongyeon because as far as I remember, she was the one who brought me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I heard so, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a pause in their conversation and no one is speaking. They can only hear the noise from the town. The lights from the lamp posts can be vaguely seen through the fabric of the tent. The two ladies momentarily eye the groundsheet where the shadows of the people passing by are cast. They find it interesting and they quietly observe the people outside through the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my first time to feel this kind of atmosphere. No strong winds blowing my hair around, no unsteady ground whenever a big wave approaches the ship, and proper temperature that feels exactly like home,” Sana suddenly starts a topic. Jihyo shifts her attention to Sana and listens to the girl. She looks at her with such an indefinite expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you got back home?” Jihyo is suddenly curious about Sana’s life. This is their first time to have a one-on-one conversation with one another, and the two ladies feel the ease and solace around the atmosphere they both have created.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana thinks hard. “If I’m right, the time before Nayeon found me in the docks, falling into a deep sleep, was my last memory at home,” she responds. Jihyo nods her head, understanding the girl deeper. “Well, to think that we thought you were a spy and a trespasser when in fact, it was your first time to set foot on an adventure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hand over her mouth, she laughs rather elegantly. Sana’s laugh melts the captain’s cold heart, and Jihyo knows to herself that she would love to hear them when she gets in a hot temper. She doesn’t know what Sana possessed within her - probably her charming attitude and personality - but Jihyo thinks Sana has a soft spot in her. Rather than getting angry that the woman has mistaken her, she was unusually calm and passive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is indeed true, captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo simply chuckles. Her eyes averted back to the groundsheet and they both watched the shadows walking from end to end then meet at some time but still walking past one another. They sit next to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The shadows..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo turns to Sana in confusion. “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The shadows represent a life of a person,” Sana states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, people from that side,” Sana points in the right direction, then proceeds to point in the opposite direction, ‘and people from the other side will meet in the middle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo nods. “But after meeting, they separate ways and completely walk past each other. The same goes for people, some people come to your life, but at some point, they’ll also leave you behind,” Sana elaborates. Jihyo is shocked by Sana’s observation and she is not expecting the young woman to go further in philosophical inferences. This strikes her to the thought in mind about Jeongyeon and the crew’s departure if they fail to see the crown in the location Sana will lead them to. “We met, but they’ll leave me, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana couldn’t quite hear her so she utters a “huh?” but she is responded by a gesture from Jihyo, indicating that she is only thinking of irrelevant events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..” Jihyo speaks up. “But don’t you think they’ll meet each other at some point in the future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nods. “There is a chance that these separated people can meet in the future, and it’s only up to the person to cherish or erase the people from their lives. Some people also change the path of their direction to move forward together with their companion,” she tells Jihyo, as their eyes spot a woman changing her direction and returning to where she came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so profound. I never expected this side from you,” Jihyo says, but Sana doesn’t reply anymore. Only a soft chuckle is heard from the lady on the bed. Jihyo stays beside her, quietly watching the shadows move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, the map..,” Jihyo trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana turns to her, wide-eyed. “I... I do-don’t know where it is.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, the ladies just finished their food. They are currently relaxing at their table. Momo is talking to the waiter, asking to serve them three desserts - for Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and hers. Dahyun chuckles when she hears Momo requesting to add extremely much chocolate to one dessert, and she knows it is definitely for her. Momo smiles at Dahyun before she turns back to the other ladies who are busy talking about different topics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wan told us to stay in the inn, and some might need to sleep the night in Sana and Jihyo’s tent respectively,” Mina declares. Jeongyeon sips on her glass of water and states, “will one be enough to guard them each overnight?” Nayeon has her eyes on Mina, and she is staring at her while her brain functions. It isn’t intentional, and she happens to tend to stare at people during her thinking time. Mina didn’t bother and forcefully let herself look away like eyeing Jeongyeon while they converse, or averting it to the youngest crewmates and Momo. She doesn’t want to get flattered by the eyes on her on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we just need one. Jihyo would probably stay in Sana’s tent, and there’s no point in insisting her to sleep on her own,” Nayeon answers. Mina nods in agreement and she is certain that she admired how that brain of the scholar generates theoretical ideas. “And if she doesn’t stay in Sana’s tent, she’ll ask one to take care of Sana, and maybe let her sleep alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon puts a finger on her chin. “Jihyo is not the type to sleep in someone else’s room. She’ll most presumably ask you to stay out, and watch over Sana instead,” she articulates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu clears her throat and speaks up, “considering her actions when we were inside her tent a while ago, as soon as she woke up, she wanted to immediately go to Sana’s tent without the presence of others. She made us eat dinner and when the coast was clear, she entered Sana’s tent. There’s something new in her actions like she has an intent to engage in interactions, but for now, she’s starting with Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. but why Sana, the new girl, though? I’ll not be surprised when Sana knows the captain better than I do,” Chaeyoung states with a pout in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. No one knows the captain better than the Horizon crew do. She’s probably starting with Sana because they share a common level - Sana is a new friend to us, and Jihyo is just beginning to open up to us. When a proper bond between the two of them is established, they can approach us easily,” Dahyun surprises the crewmates with her statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon suddenly drops her glass on the table. The girls turn to look at her when they hear the noise of the cup harshly placed down with force against the wooden table. She looks at them and shakes her head, an apologetic smile forms on her lips. “I didn’t mean to. It was an accident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So basically we just need one for tonight?” Momo asks. “That’s right,” Tzuyu replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun opens her mouth, she wanted to volunteer and stay up the night in the tent, but Tzuyu is quicker than the speed of light when she adds to her previous statement, “I present myself. I think you all should rest. I rested for days, so it’s my time to use all the energy that I have stored.” Momo looks at the youngest, worried. “Are you sure? Will you be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu feels touched by the concern the older crewmates are showing her, but she swears to them that she will be fine to guard the two injured crewmates. “Certainly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, Tzu.” Nayeon gives a sign of encouragement. Tzuyu grins at her. Dahyun takes a sip from her drink and sighs after swallowing the liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After relaxing in the restaurant and paying the bills on the counter, they left the place and followed Wan to the inn he was referring to a while ago. The women look around their surroundings, and the people they would pass by will stop and stare at them until they vanish from their sight. Wan is pointing at other places and establishments around the town - and now, instead of acting like a general of an army, he is acting exactly like a tour guide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived in front of the inn he kept mentioning. It’s a two-story structure built with sturdy woods and stones, and they instantly knew that the building had a great foundation. They entered the inn and proceeded to the second floor where they occupied the rooms, immediately booking all the rooms available.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wish to change your mind, you can always go to Mina’s room, okay?” Nayeon tells Tzuyu. The younger girl nods in understanding, glancing at Mina upon hearing the name. In the end, Nayeon and Jeongyeon share the first room; Momo and Chaeyoung in the second room; and both Mina and Dahyun have their respective rooms. Dahyun is guided to the other side of the building, quite different from the rest of the girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wan, where are you bringing me?” she whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is for high-officials like you, chief.” He stops in front of a door and turns his body to Dahyun. His hands are politely pointing at the wooden door, carved with designs. “I am not a high official anymore, Wan. After I have joined Jihyo and the others, I have promised to myself that I will step down as the chief of all tribes,” she tells the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. Just.. don’t address me with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chief</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Call me Dahyun, general,” Dahyun says and bows to the general before turning on her heels and approaching the other girls. Jeongyeon stands alarmingly when she feels something going on between Wan and Dahyun. “What happened, Dahyun?” she asks the younger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just wanted to offer a bigger bedroom but I refused and I’ll stay with you, guys,” Dahyun replies and stands behind Jeongyeon with her head hanging low. Jeongyeon nods and averts her attention to the man standing a few distances away from the group. “Thank you, Wan! We’re looking forward to working with you all tomorrow!” Jeongyeon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our pleasure, young lady.” He bows and leaves the second floor through the spiral stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour has passed, Jihyo leaves the tent after excusing herself. They ended up finishing the conversation earlier by assuring Sana that losing the map would be fine. After all, they know where it is located on the map after a few deeper investigation and observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana just eyes her back when she walks away and her casted shadow disappears from the groundsheet. Jihyo looks around the town, limping. Her right foot is the only one supporting her whole body, and she winces in pain when her left leg carries even a small number from her body weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo's head, arms, and legs are bandaged because of her extreme burns, so she becomes a head-turner around town. But despite being in an unpresentable appearance, the people recognized her and made way for her, slightly stepping back when Jihyo came their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'She liked the tea and she finished it in one go. I should get more,' she thinks to herself as she limps her way to the stall where she got the herbal tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy looks worried when he sees the woman approaching his stall, struggling. He nears her and asks her intention. "Do you perhaps.. have herbs so I can brew my own tea?" she asks. The guy nods, indicating that they have herbs in stock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just give me the ingredients and materials that I need to make it. I'll make it inside my friend's tent," she tells the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the guy rummages his materials, Jihyo speaks up, "we'll pay you fairly when we have recovered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't think about the payment while you're still recovering, your Majesty." Jihyo widens her eyes in surprise. She predicts that everyone has probably recognized her by now. "Jihyo is my name. While I have my foot on this island, you shall call me by my first name, will that be fine?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young guy bows his head down. "I don't think I'd be able to.. I'll turn out disrespectful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to them, Sana had weakly followed Jihyo since a while ago, keeping the distance between them so she can't hear the footsteps of her unusual walking pattern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows they are in a tribe's territory. She also knows that tribes hate the Thelonious royalty. 'Did I mishear him?' Sana tells herself and steps forward even further. She leans and hides behind another tent, her ears listening to their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here are your materials, your Majesty," he says while handing out the small pouch which probably contained the ingredients and other items that Jihyo requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana's mind pauses for a moment and she registers the scene. "They took us in for recovery.. then now, they're respecting Jihyo and even addressing her as their queen," she murmurs under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that direction, there are grandmas who can help you brew your own herbal tea," Sana hears the guy say to Jihyo. Jihyo hums and gives thanks to the young guy behind the stall before she goes off in the direction where the guy pointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana peeks from the tent and spots Jihyo walking away. She breathes out and her eyes turn to the guy whom Jihyo just talked to. The young guy subtly puckers his lips and tilts his head, an eyebrow raising when his eyes meet with Sana's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana puts a finger on her lips, gesturing to him to stay quiet before she goes back to her tent and sits back on her bed. The thought of the unexpected treatment of a tribe towards Jihyo. After all, she was kind of anticipating that there will be serious business talks or else the crew will be punished, or probably the tribes would not recognize the crew with their new identity of sailing pirates across oceans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the corner of the street, Jihyo spots the old ladies that the young guy was pertaining to. She is hobbling towards the area, struggling as she didn’t have any crutches with her nor she was provided with one. When she reaches the place, the old women turn to her with welcoming smiles. “Come here, young lady. How may we help you?” one grandmother says, holding her by the shoulder and offers a seat. Jihyo takes a seat and shows the pouch which contains the different ingredients in brewing a herbal tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re here for that. Interesting. None of the youth these days are into brewing, and they also hate the taste,” another old woman states. They observe Jihyo as she gets the materials out of the pouch and puts them on top of a table. They eye the expensive and perfectly-patterned ceramics that she gently places on the wooden table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glance at one another before one speaks up, “it’s pottery only for nobilities... Where did you get that?” Jihyo turns briefly on the clay pottery she’s holding before she looks back to the woman who asked her the question. “Well-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty!” a masculine voice with an aged tone says. All the women, including Jihyo, shift their attention to the direction where they heard the voice. Stood upon them is an old man, his hair clearly showing that he’s aging as white dominates the color of his hair, but despite his old age, he is standing upright and has a sturdy-looking body like Wan’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chieftain, what are you doing here?” one of the old women asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man eyes the old woman and answers her question, “I was hearing noise from the harbor and saw a huge ship that Wan and his men are inspecting. Wan told me that the heiress of Thelonious kingdom has set foot in my territory, and here she is!” The chieftain, as called by the women, points at Jihyo with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyes of the women divert in her direction. Jihyo feels the stares from them, so she gulps nervously and looks at the women’s faces one by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, good evening, your Majesty. Why haven’t you told us that you are the queen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder she has that ceramics with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chieftain sits with the women. “You’re going to brew some tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo slowly nods her head. “Yes, I wish I could brew some tea. It’s for a friend that got hurt from the incident earlier,” she tells the people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went to the perfect place, your Majesty. This organization established by the elderlies is to teach the young women to practice the old traditions!” the chieftain says. Jihyo feels calm and relieved to know that. An old woman nods and asks her, “what would your friend like her herbal tea to taste like? I am certain no one likes it to taste like the herb itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Jihyo has no idea what Sana would like to have. ‘Oh no, I’m doomed,’ she thinks to herself. “Uh.. what are the options?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One woman shows her collection of various tea flavors. “We have a lot; ginger, lemon, peppermint, chamomile..” The woman is interrupted when Jihyo cuts her off and says, “I’ll have the lemon flavor,” thinking that it would get the bitterness out of the herbal tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” the woman says sweetly. For the past few minutes, they oriented Jihyo as to how the brewing process works. The captain is a quick learner, so she was able to get a hang of it in no time. The chieftain stays and watches Jihyo brew her tea when finally, Jihyo speaks up for the first time and throws the chieftain a straightforward question, “does a young lady named Dahyun often go to this island a few years ago?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chieftain knew that the question was for him even if Jihyo didn’t mention him at any point. The women turn to the chieftain as he answers, “what do you mean, your majesty? If you’re referring to Dahyun from Wyndham town, she’s our head chief. Hmm, commonly known as the chief of all chieftains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo wrinkles her forehead and turns to the old man in full attention. “How is that? What did she contribute to be known as the chief of all chieftains?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chieftain slightly chuckles. “Well, as what was narrated by the Wyndham chieftain, she is a lost kid. She refused to tell her family background and only told them that she is alone and her family has died from an encounter with bandits. She grew up in Wyndham and became the role model of all youngsters in Wyndham after she saved their former chief from an attack on the coast. As a result of her heroic deed, her name became known. In all general meetings with the chiefs, the Wyndham chief never fails to bring her name up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her influence in the tribe is no joke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chieftain nods at Jihyo’s statement and folds his arms. “Not just in their tribe, but many others, including Aelia Village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She practically saved the Thelonious Kingdom and you,” he adds. Jihyo’s eyes widen and she stares at the old man for a whole minute. “During the attack, she was able to stop the forces of the majority with the help of her influence, but some refused to believe her and demanded a revolutionary war. Those who trusted her words continued to plan for their initial charge so that you’ll begin to doubt the safety of inheriting the crown, to scare you to take the crown - in this way, you’ll refuse the idea of being the queen and the wrongdoer’s target will still be your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The former king was slain during the war, even if he had already stepped down the position, and Dahyun knew for a fact that they will come and take you, to capture and to torture, so she asked us to take you away and leave you in Wyndham town for your emotional and physical recovery after the war before she left and mysteriously hid away from you. And I’m quite shocked that up until now, Your Majesty, you had no idea that she was behind everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No way..’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I’d rather risk it all than lose you, my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jihyo senses that she had to stop talking about the deeper side of the story, knowing that there are older women who are listening to their conversation. She bows to the chieftain before shifting to the woman next to her to help her out in the final preparation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, she finishes the lemon herbal tea for Sana with the help of the old women around the area. The chieftain bids his farewell, and he even fails to remember to introduce himself to Jihyo, but the lady doesn’t mind anymore. In the end, she thanks the grandmothers and limps her way back to Sana’s tent with the enclosed cup of hot herbal tea in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo passes by the young guy by the counter and slightly bows her head to greet him while he is fixing his things, probably getting ready to leave and go home. She also notices the men of Wan started roaming around the village. “So this is how it works every night,” she mutters under her breath before she enters the tent. Her expressionless face, the exact opposite when she was with the older members of the village, comes back when she sees Sana staring back at her while sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana pouts and stomps her feet on the ground. “Where did you come from? I peeked earlier to check on you, but you walked even farther,” she says. Jihyo shows the cup in her hand and places it on the desk next to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made that for you,” Jihyo says and backs away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this another cup of tea?” she asks and Jihyo just nods. “I noticed that you drank the other one in one go. It’s something that I just bought outside, so I thought it would be more special if I’d be the one brewing for you,” she tells Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiles, and she wants to stand up and pull the captain in one big embrace, but she knows she’s incapable of doing that at the moment. She takes a note in her mind that soon, she’ll have to hug the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoots over near the desk and takes the cup by her two hands. She makes a glance at Jihyo who is standing quite a bit far from her while she blows on the tea. After cooling it off enough for her tongue not to get burnt, Sana takes a sip of it. She makes a face, but she calms down in a millisecond, knowing that Jihyo made it herself and is currently looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s too sour..,’ she thinks and turns to Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you put in this? It tastes </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the one I drank a while ago,” Sana asks and casually takes another sip, though it was too sour for her taste. Jihyo smiles and takes a seat on the chair across Sana’s bed. “Lemon. I hope I didn’t put in too much. I was afraid you might not like it when you can still taste the herb,” she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana is taken by surprise every time the captain puts an expression on her face. Jihyo must have stowed a lot of effort into making her a cup of lemon tea. Sana internally sighs and subtly nods, telling herself to act positively. She inhales the aroma of the tea before she bravely drinks and finishes half of the container already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, the number of lemons that you have placed must be the exact amount required. It blends well on my tongue,” Sana articulates. She thinks that, for sure, she’ll gain a lot of Vitamin C after she consumes the whole drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you liked it. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana eyes Jihyo for a moment. The captain is unaware of what’s running inside the woman’s mind, but she stares back at her before she looks away. The predicament makes Jihyo clear her throat to wake Sana up from her deep thoughts. Sana blinks and turns away when she hears Jihyo. She sips on her tea and heaves a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I didn’t know it meant a lot for her. But hearing her showing her gratitude with a simple thank you also means a lot to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone who she still has her doors closed on</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ she reflects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, the map-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo chuckles. “While everything, including you and me, is still recovering, we don’t have to worry about the map, okay? I know where it is already, that’s what’s important. We prioritize our safety and health here.” Even before Sana can reply, they are interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening. May I come in?” they hear a familiar voice on the other side of the tent. Sana and Jihyo are alarmed, but they feel relieved when they see Tzuyu adorably peeking her head through the mesh door. “Of course, you can!” Sana says, laughing at Tzuyu when she looked like a floating head when she peeped her head in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu steps in and explains her unexpected presence. “I volunteered to guard the tents while the two of you are asleep.” Sana raises an eyebrow. “Why only you? Jihyo and I are staying in two different tents,” she tells the younger crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s because we assumed that our captain would not like anyone guarding her overnight, so I surmise that one would be staying over in this tent to guard you, and only you,” Tzuyu further elaborates. Sana shifts her body to Jihyo’s direction, anticipating her response to Tzuyu’s words. “Indeed, that’s right. Tzuyu should invest her time in guarding you instead of me,” says Jihyo, obviously talking to Sana, but she was facing the other girl by the entryway. “But, Tzuyu, make sure to take a rest from time to time,” this time, she directs her sentence to Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu bows to the captain. “I will surely do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stands up and walks over to Tzuyu. “Now, if I may, I’ll take my leave. Have a good night’s rest everyone,” she says before exiting. The two ladies are silent and watch the captain disappear from their sight. Sana quickly averts her attention to Tzuyu and exclaims, “Tzuyu! I missed you! How are you feeling?” Tzuyu is caught off guard. She gulps before she responds with an “I’m better than before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very nice to hear.” Tzuyu only stares at the woman who showed her wide smile, puffing up her cheeks in the process. “Pull yourself together,” in the most inaudible way, she mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the other girls are preparing to sleep. Momo is peacefully seated on her bed, her legs folded and her eyes staring into a void. Chaeyoung fixes her pillows and blankets when her eyes divert to the unusually quiet lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something bothering you?” Chaeyoung inquires, but Momo is not replying to her. The younger crewmate frowns. She also didn’t get enough reply from Momo while they were walking back to the other girls. She deeply sighs and focuses on herself when Momo suddenly turns to her and asks, “nothing. I can handle this myself and maybe with the help of Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon? Why not with me?” she asks, settling herself on her bed while her body faces the girl she’s conversing with. Momo chortles and attacks, “what if I’m bothered about some kitchen problems? Can you help me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo snickers and scoots over the edge of her bed. “Talk to your unappetizing food,” she teases playfully. Chaeyoung gasps and scoffs in disbelief. “Hey, you. I may eat in an unappetizing way, but my food will always look delicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell me that, but you don’t add strawberries into bacon!” Momo reprimands with a laugh in the end. Chaeyoung crosses her arms and cutely pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you being sulky,” the older girl says and makes a rectangle with her index finger and her thumb to make it look like she’s taking a photograph with her self-made flash sounds. Chaeyoung dismisses her cute act and turns to Momo to throw a question, “but why with Nayeon, though? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the two of you hanging out on the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo breathes out and nods at Chaeyoung. “That’s exactly the reason why I want her to be the one helping me out,” she tells the younger crewmate. Chaeyoung finally understands her reasons, so she just gives Momo a warm smile which Momo mirrored as if she were replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to talk to her?” Chaeyoung asks and lays down on her bed. Her hands underneath her head as her eyes gaze on the ceiling above her. Momo shrugs her shoulder before answering, “probably tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung knits her eyebrows. “Tonight? Why not tomorrow after we sleep?” she asks. Momo laughs and copies Chaeyoung’s position. She spreads her arms and has her eyes staring at the ceiling, and she responds, “because now, I feel more confident than ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you, Momo. Then I guess if you leave while I’m asleep, make sure to do it quietly,” Chaeyoung warns the older girl. Momo scoffs and reminds her, “as if you’d wake up. You’re a heavy sleeper, I remind you. Either Mina or Dahyun has to jump on you just to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung lifts her body and throws a pillow towards Momo which the girl has skillfully caught before it hits her. “Why do you like to tease me that much?” she sulks once again. Momo laughs at Chaeyoung and gently throws the pillow back to her bed. “I’ll go in a few hours. I’m waiting for people to sleep, and by people, it includes you,” Momo states, emphasizing the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I will. Besides, I’m feeling very sleepy already,” Chaeyoung says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Momo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there, silence has filled the room in just a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside another room, Jeongyeon and Nayeon are bickering. “I get to be near the window. Final.” Nayeon aggressively shakes her head, not agreeing with what Jeongyeon wanted. “Fine, whoever needs to go through the door has to take the bed near it,” the older girl negotiates with the younger. Jeongyeon stares at the wooden door before she nods at Nayeon. “Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Nayeon jumps on the bed they were arguing about, sitting next to Jeongyeon who occupied the bed. “Why are you here?” Jeongyeon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The winner of this bed has not been announced yet, so we have to wait on the bed we wish to have,” Nayeon tells the younger crewmate. Jeongyeon scoffs, “fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wait for a few minutes, and no one is budging from their place. “Come on, Nayeon. Just let me have this bed!” Jeongyeon whines, and so does Nayeon. “I know you have the ability to stay inside a room for a week, and I am very certain that I will not move an inch from my place right now,” Jeongyeon adds. Nayeon smirks, “and so am I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just sleep beside me,” Jeongyeon complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods confidently. “Who told you I’d want to sleep beside someone like you? Of course, I’ll make sure I’ll win over this bed,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you say so,” Jeongyeon deadpans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon thinks of a plan and starts pushing Jeongyeon out of the bed. “Nayeon, what are you doing? Hey!” she screams as she almost falls over, but she’s lucky she was quick enough to dodge and get hold of a nearby object to keep herself from falling. “Whoever falls off the bed, she has to sleep on the other bed,” Nayeon says. “Hey, it was not part of the deal,” Jeongyeon exclaims, considering that she realizes that she was on the disadvantageous side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have readied yourself, Jeong-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, they heard someone knocking on the door. They halt from their physical fight and stare towards the direction of the door. Now, someone has to go through the door if ever. The deal only acknowledges one of them as the loser if they leave the room as they have to walk through it. The two girls gulp nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon? Jeongyeon? Are you inside?” they heard Momo’s voice. Nayeon and Jeongyeon turn to one another before Jeongyeon yells back, “who do you wish to open the door?” They hear silence from the other side, probably Momo was wondering if asking such a question was ever necessary. “I’d like to talk with Nayeon,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon gasps in utter shock. She points at herself, feeling the defeat that she will possibly get. Jeongyeon is also surprised, too. “Imagine, Momo called you to answer the door this time when we’re fighting over a bed, bound with a deal. She doesn’t usually call you, and the timing is a miracle.. so she sides with me,” Jeongyeon mocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon slaps her arms and stands up from the bed. She approaches the door, still glancing at Jeongyeon from time to time who is sticking her tongue out to poke fun of Nayeon. Finally, she reaches the door. Nayeon pivots the doorknob and pulls the door open - as expected, she finds Momo on the other side. Momo peeks her head inside the room and waves a hand to Jeongyeon whom she found sitting on the messy bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Momo?” Nayeon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo scratches her nape and replies, “I’ll make this quick. Later, can you meet me downstairs? We’ll just have a drink while I discuss a few things with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon sighs sadly and nods at Momo. “Around what time?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re free.. I’ll be waiting downstairs,” Momo answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon thinks for a while before she nods and smiles at the crewmate. “I’ll get to you after I prepare,” she says and hears a faint “thank you” from Momo before she shuts the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gazes at her, waiting for her to speak about what they just talked about. She tilts her head, curious. Nayeon shuts her eyes and prepares herself. "Momo asked me to see her downstairs, she's waiting for me," she breathes out. And there, Jeongyeon bursts out in laughter. She holds onto her stomach and laughs at Nayeon's despair. "Stop it, Jeong," she puckers her lips and sits on the loser's bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so funny.. you know why?" Jeongyeon pauses to give herself some time to recover from laughing. "You were so confident, and you even made this deal.. turns out you'll still have to sleep near the door. Ah, scary!" she says, trying to scare Nayeon, knowing that the girl hates her bed near her door. "Jeongyeon! I'm warning you!" Nayeon screams, her fear starting to act up. Jeongyeon only laughs and shakes her head as she sees the older girl getting scared. "You better prepare now. You can't let Momo wait for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I lost."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter..," Jeongyeon mutters under her breath and tucks herself under the blanket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stares at the bandages that almost wrapped her full body. “What has gotten into me?” she tells herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She feels everything in her, everything around her is starting to change. The sight of her wounded self reminds her of what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had done</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Will they forgive me if they knew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she hears footsteps outside. The men from Wan’s army are walking past Jihyo’s tent, and Jihyo gets to hear them discuss some Aelia Village tradition that she doesn’t know about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. tomorrow, they’ll start setting up the decoration for the festival. It's great that the queen and the chief are around during this celebration,” one man tells his companion. “You’re right. We’re most likely to receive a lot of fortune in the coming year,” replied his companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their voices begin to sound unclear when they walk away from Jihyo’s tent. “A festival preparation tomorrow?” she murmurs before laying down on her bed, avoiding her bandaged body parts to come in contact with anything. “I guess I’ll have to see tomorrow,” she tells herself and drifts away to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the next tent, Tzuyu has been watching Sana for a few minutes now. The injured girl must have felt drowsy after having a cup of tea - presumed by Tzuyu as she spots an empty cup of tea on the desk. Tzuyu sighs and leans on her chair with her arms folded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past few days, Tzuyu hid away from the crewmates, locking herself inside her cabin. No one knows what she’s been doing, but every time, she spots Sana, she’ll automatically feel sorry for some unknown reason. Right now, being stuck inside a tent with Sana, her mind wanders once again. “You were the last piece to Captain Jihyo’s puzzle. The one who filled the space on the map. If Nayeon’s accident didn’t happen on that day, would I be able to meet you? Would we be able to find out that there is such a place in this world?” she halts, referring to the mysterious island near Aelia village where the crown is hidden and gives yet another deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you stop me if I’ll choose to end our friendship that we created during my days of being a crewmate?” Tzuyu utters. “Sana, I’m lost. So lost,” she continues before leaving the tent to get some fresh air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun shuffles on her bed, unable to sleep. Frustrated, she gets up and decides to stroll some more in town. She puts on her coat and heads downstairs, quite surprised to see Momo seated at a table in the lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she asks the cook of the crew. Momo turns to her, also astonished to see Dahyun awake in the middle of the night, and answers, “I’m waiting for Nayeon. I’m meeting her tonight.” Dahyun nods, but there is something in her that tells Momo that it was unusual for them to talk. Momo senses the wordless action so she explains, “just need her to help me with something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? I see,” Dahyun says and points at the entrance of the inn. “Well, I’ll head out and maybe take a tour around town,” she tells Momo. Momo gives her a soft smile and a gesture of a thumbs-up before saying, “take care, Dahyun.” Then, Dahyun exits the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Dahyun left the scene, Nayeon descended from the staircase. Momo immediately stands up and slightly bows to the older girl. “What are we going to talk about?” Nayeon asks. Momo approaches the inn’s door and invites Nayeon to go outside. “We’ll talk about it while we walk, shall we?” Momo says, knowing how Nayeon loved to go walking when they were children even before she got the chance to study in a high-class academy. Nayeon nods, agreeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they set off and Momo starts the conversation. They walk side by side. “So.. uh... First off, I’m glad you agreed to talk to me,” Momo begins awkwardly. Nayeon stays quiet, pressuring Momo to continue and keep the conversation going. “It’s just that... I was afraid I did something wrong because you suddenly felt so far from me..you were avoiding me,” she proceeds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo nods. “Yes, yes, I know. And... I completely understand. I am deeply sorry if I have done something wrong without me realizing it. I know you might not want to tell me, and it’s... It’s fine, perfectly fine,” she says in one breath. Nayeon sighs and nods her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus.. I’d need your help with something..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Nayeon says. Momo stops in her tracks and rubs the back of her head. The other girl advances and makes a stop when she notices that Momo isn’t stepping forward anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing is... I need your help in confessing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon raises an eyebrow and turns on her heels to face Momo who looks extremely shy at the moment. “And how can you say that I am capable of doing that?” she asks the younger crewmate. Momo chuckles, “because you’re an expert at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember that time when we visited the Thelonious Kingdom during the coronation day. We were so young, and it was our first time seeing people our age. That time, do you remember when we spotted Mina from afar and I immediately told you I wanted to be friends with her, but I was very shy and I stopped myself from doing so. But you, you were so natural. You pulled me with you and befriended Mina as if you knew each other for a long time,” Momo explains, laughing at the memory while she narrates it to Nayeon, but the older girl is not having fun - she frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo is too oblivious to see the sad expression plastered on Nayeon’s face. She is too immersed in recalling the past. “So what do you say? Will you help me?” she asks once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon suddenly hates herself for this. She shouldn’t have agreed to meet Momo tonight, she should have stayed and maintained her plan of avoiding her. If she refused to talk with her, she would have won the deal against Jeongyeon, and she wouldn’t need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>one more time. But she had no choice, she’ll turn out to be a bad person if she rejects the younger crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers talking to Mina - how Mina told her that her intuitions were wrong and that Momo had no intention on her, how Mina reassured her countless times that night. ‘I guess I was right all along. Momo likes Mina..,’ Nayeon internally sighs and finally declares her another defeat for tonight. ‘Nayeon, you were quick. But your friend is quicker,’ she tells herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mina, I like you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ her internal voice speaks as she looks up at the night sky. ‘Those are the words I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I’m still afraid to take you away from Momo. And I’m right.’ Nayeon scoffs at herself. For the times they’ve been together, she failed to say it at least once, and now, she knows it’s impossible to ever tell it to the girl once Momo tells her feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon?” Momo wakes her up from her thoughts. She waves a hand in front of Nayeon’s face. “Nayeon? Hello?” she says. Nayeon shakes her head to get herself out of the clouds of thoughts, and she gives Momo an answer, “sure, I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo is over delighted. She runs up to Nayeon and flings her arms around the older girl as they proceed in walking. “Thanks, Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon grins, though she is in pain. She’s still happy she got to talk with Momo like this once again. “When are you planning to tell her?” Nayeon asks. Momo thinks. “Hmm.. the following days, maybe. How about before we set sail?” she says, and Nayeon nods in approval. “Sure, so how can I help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I tell her?” Momo replies. Nayeon thinks of a perfect line, but she realizes that it’s best if Momo just tells her true feelings. “Just tell her how you feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t a spontaneous confession be difficult?” the younger asks, and Nayeon replies, “people appreciate it more if what you’re saying is true and unscripted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, too,” Momo responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon is suddenly curious. “When are you planning to confess, by the way? Her room?” she asks. Momo turns to her with a ridiculed face. “You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You’re not sharing a room with Mina. You’re with Chaeyoung,” Nayeon says. Momo nods her head and stops in her tracks. “Exactly. Silly, why would I need to have Mina in the room when I can directly confess to Chaeyoung? It’s too awkward to have an audience, okay?” Momo states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon widens her eyes, and she pulls Momo by her shoulders. Her palms rest on both Momo’s shoulders while she stares at her, confused. “HUH? What do you mean to confess to Chaeyoung?” Momo knits her eyebrows. “I like Chaeyoung, stupid!” After shouting it out loud, she covers her mouth and looks around the place, making sure no one heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like Chaeyoung?! Wait..” she turns her back on Momo and massages her temples. Momo laughs at her and says, “you thought it was Mina, too? Dahyun thought so, too! I was a bit flustered, wondering why in the world would I like Mina when I see her as a friend like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon faces her once again, laughing at herself. “Then why are you acting up when Mina is around? Why do you look as if you’re trying to chase after her heart?” Nayeon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those kind acts were to befriend her so I can ask her to help me with the confession. She seems pretty close to Chaeng, considering that they might be close since they work in the same department on the ship,” Momo explains. “You see, I see her similarly as how I see you. I couldn’t approach you... Because I can sense that you hated me and you didn’t want to talk to me,” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Nayeon pulls Momo in a tight hug. Momo is a bit surprised to feel the sudden action from Nayeon. It’s been a long time since they’ve hugged like this - Momo hugs her back, tightly as if they’ll never meet each other again. “I perceived you grew feelings for the same girl I’d fallen in love with. I avoided you so I wouldn’t witness the two of you falling in love for each other,” she muffles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the two girls returned to their respective rooms. Nayeon shuts the door behind her, astounded to see what greeted her upon entering. Jeongyeon occupied the bed near the door that according to the deal, Nayeon will take. The bed that they were fighting for earlier was completely cleaned up and vacant, meaning it was for her to take. Nayeon takes off her coat and sits on the edge of the bed by the window. She faces the side of the other bed, staring at Jeongyeon’s back who is sleeping soundly. “Thank you, Jeongyeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the town, Dahyun explores every corner. She comes to visit the tents where Sana and Jihyo are accommodated. She sees no presence of Tzuyu so she rushes and searches for her everywhere. There she spotted her nearby, “Tzuyu! What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A spotlight is not needed, she shines by herself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Sana wakes up. Tzuyu is nowhere to be seen inside the tent, but she notices the mesh door open, the sunlight transiting through. She rubs her eyes and groans as she gets up from the bed. Just when she's about to leave and look for Tzuyu, as if she called her, Tzuyu comes inside the tent with a tray in hand. "Jihyo told me to bring your breakfast inside," she informs Sana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana gets back on her bed and watches Tzuyu as she prepares the utensils and everything else for her to eat. "She bought this in the restaurant where we ate yesterday. She's having her breakfast there now," Tzuyu continues. Sana widens her eyes at the information heard. "I want to eat with her," she states, only to be responded to by a disapproving face from Tzuyu. "She told me to let you finish your breakfast first before you go outside," she sternly speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana retreats to her bed and decides to follow Tzuyu's words. "As if I have a choice..," Sana mutters. Tzuyu hears the lady and scoffs at her. "You should be thankful the captain is acting that way towards you. It's rare for her to prepare someone a breakfast," Tzuyu says. Sana raises an eyebrow while taking the tray from Tzuyu while the girl sets the table next to her bed. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu snorts. "Jihyo is acting so kind towards the crewmates these days... And to you, it's even more special than her treatment to us," she elaborates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good for her. I'm happy she's starting to open up to the rest of you without me. I thought she's only being like that to me because she had a favor," Sana says and fixes her position on the bed to finally eat her breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Favor?" asks Tzuyu while pouring water on the empty glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana nods her head with a smile forming on her lips. "She told me to help her get closer to you... although I think it's quite preposterous because she must be the one helping me out, I still agreed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu places the glass on a different table to avoid spilling it over when Sana makes a mistake in her movements. "Well, personally, I don't think it's that absurd. It's quite logical considering the two of you share a common level of friendship with the crew," she apprises the older girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana gapes her mouth in astonishment. "Is she that enclosed from all of you?" she inquires. Tzuyu chortles and nods her head as a response to Sana's question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been years since we've sailed together, but I've never heard her converse and tell her stories before. She'd tell us some advice, yeah.. but stories? Never. She'd glare at Jeongyeon or Nayeon whenever they tempt her to reveal her past," Tzuyu tells Sana. With arms folded and a cool stance, Tzuyu stares at Sana with a squint and says, "she's become different when you arrived. I wonder what you did or told her, but I can say that it's successful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had no intention in changing her. I just wanted to get closer to her," Sana tells Tzuyu truthfully. The taller crewmate lets out a chuckle and nods her head. "That's incredible. You're most likely to be natural."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," is all Sana can say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead and eat your breakfast. I'm done eating mine, I'm just waiting for you to finish so I can walk you to where the others are," Tzuyu says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana smiles widely and digs in her food. "Don't get too excited. Slow down," Tzuyu scolds Sana when she quickens her pace and devours the whole dish in just a few minutes. "Don't you think I'm getting better?" Sana talks with her mouth full. Tzuyu makes a face and stuffs the rice on her lips back to Sana's mouth. "Sana, swallow that first before you talk to me, or else I won't answer you," she cries out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana pouts but proceeds to swallow the food and shows her empty mouth to Tzuyu. Tzuyu scoffs and she replies, "yes, you're just as idiotic as before."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> as before?!" Sana exclaims. Tzuyu quickly puts a hand on her mouth and bows in Sana's direction. "It's nothing like that. I just wanted to tease you," she reasons out while rubbing the back of her head. Sana glares at her while she chews on her food that she just shoved in her mouth, making Tzuyu laugh at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're getting better, Sana. Don't worry. Those burns and injuries will recover," Tzuyu nonchalantly tells her and exits the tent at the same time. Sana stares at the figure of the tall girl, and a soft smile appears on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Nayeon makes a smug face while her eyes directly gaze at Jeongyeon who is innocently drinking her orange juice she freely got from the restaurant after she helped them out earlier in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crew is at a table. Their plates are being taken away by some workers. Jihyo, Mina, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun are silently staring at the sea. The waves arriving at the shore and drawing back. Wan's men are just starting to wake up. From afar, the general spots them so he runs to them and bows at them. "Excuse me, ladies. I apologize for some misunderstanding, but only a few men will be available to work on the ship's repair. Today, we wouldn't need any of your assistance and I assure you that my men will be able to bring the ship back to its original structure," Wan informs them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll only need me when they're done fixing the outer parts and some repairs in the cabins and decks. The girls will wait until it's safe to sail again. But I might need some help to fix the engines and the circuits," Dahyun steps up. After all, she's totally the expert in her own work, so she has to meddle with them when they're working on the technical.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wan nods. "The festival preparation for the following days will start today. I do apologize once again on behalf of this delay," he says and bows again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing to be sorry for, Mr. Wan. We'd like to celebrate the festival with you, and we might if they will agree, help you with the preparation," Jihyo speaks. Wan is surprised by the captain's words. "O..oh... It's a pleasure and it's an honor to our tribe to have you in this important tradition," he says, almost speechless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a big deal. We're only showing our gratitude for your warm hospitality," replies Jihyo. Wan puts his hands together and bows even lower than before. "Thank you very much for your kind compliment, your Majesty. I shall now take my leave," Wan says and walks away from the ladies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon turns to Jihyo and playfully teases her, "ooh... Jihyo is such a kind captain!" Jihyo completely ignores her and turns to the rest of the crewmates. "Who's in?" she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung is quick to raise her hands. "Me!" she squeals, slightly leaning her body forward. Jihyo smiles at her and nods. When Momo sees Chaeyoung volunteering herself, she instinctively raises her hands. Jihyo glances at her with an eyebrow raised – probably her first time to see Momo volunteer in such a task outside the field of culinary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon laughs at Momo's cute action of copying Chaeyoung. She points at Momo and laughs hard that she had to slap Jeongyeon's back who is seated next to her. Jeongyeon is surprised and accidentally spits her orange juice. The others are shocked by the older's actions as she just indirectly interacted with Momo whom she is known to avoid coldly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nayeon, why so hyperactive?" Dahyun asks, making a face when she sees Jeongyeon glaring at Nayeon in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about you, Dahyun? Are you in?" Jihyo suddenly interrupts her. Dahyun is caught off guard, but she's able to answer the question without an awkward silence. "Definitely in," she peacefully answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon calms herself down and tells the captain that she would love to be involved, but the captain deadpans, "fix yourself first." Chaeyoung and Momo chuckle at the captain's response as it completely shuts down the hyper side of the woman who is lost in a daze and stares blankly at Jihyo after hearing the reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, take that back. I'm not that messy as a person," Nayeon pleads and shakes Jihyo's body, but Jihyo doesn't budge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take part in that," Mina softly tells the captain. Jihyo averts her attention to Mina and slightly nods her head to gesture that she took note of her request. She then turns to Jeongyeon who looks lost and confused with the things happening around her – from her peacefully drinking her orange juice to her getting hurt by the hard slaps from Nayeon's huge hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you joining us, Jeongyeon?" Jihyo asks. Jeongyeon shifts her gaze to Jihyo and fastly responds with a shake of the head. "Why not?" Jihyo frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as Nayeon is there, I'm not going," Jeongyeon says. Nayeon scoffs in disbelief and stops herself from annoying the captain. "How can you say that to me, Jeongyeon?" she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other girls just laugh at the sight of yet another battle between the scholar and the pilot. Just then, Tzuyu and Sana enter the scene. In a swift motion, Jihyo turns her head in their direction after hearing the sweet voice possessed by the one and only Sana. "Good morning, Sana! I hope you woke up properly,” Momo greets her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon almost breaks her neck when she turns around just to face Sana who emerged from behind her. “Good morning, Sana. What would you like to have?” she asks, standing up from her seat. Sana shakes her head and reaches out to Jeongyeon’s shoulder for a pat. “I’m fine. Jihyo prepared some breakfast for me,” she tells Jeongyeon, who looks pretty shocked after hearing that she had already eaten her breakfast; more surprised when she hears that it was prepared by the captain herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way,” Sana steps back from Jeongyeon and bows towards Jihyo’s direction, “thank you. I ate well, and Tzuyu did a good job setting up the table for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Jihyo says and looks away in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon is astounded. She doesn’t like the idea of Jihyo and Tzuyu helping Sana out to eat her breakfast. She feels sudden annoyance, even more than how Nayeon teases and hurts her all of a sudden, but fortunately, she’s able to wake herself up from such feelings she’s feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Jeongyeon, why are you being like this? Aren’t you supposed to thank the captain and Tzuyu for helping her out? Why do you care so much, anyway?’ she asks herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... Jihyo! You’re such a romantic person. Isn’t this your first time preparing for someone else’s breakfast?” Nayeon jokes. Jihyo glares at her, “what are you talking about? I’m just being friendly towards a new friend. Why are you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just kidding, Hyo. You know I’m just joking around,” Nayeon’s tone suddenly changes. “By the way, Jeongyeon was sweet last night. She won our deal last night, but she took the loser’s bed,” Nayeon narrates to the crew about what happened last night. She eyes Jeongyeon and nudges her. “Stop acting as if you hate me, I know you like me very much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon scoffs in disbelief and shakes her head in strong disapproval. “Stop assuming things, Nayeon. I don’t like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Jeongyeon seems to be the romantic type,” Sana states and takes the vacant seat. Tzuyu follows her and sits next to her. “..Right?” Jihyo nods in agreement. Jeongyeon melts in her spot, making Nayeon whine. “Why is it that you hate it when I’m the one telling you when I was the one who physically felt it? I guess I only have Mina on my side,” Nayeon says with a pout. The sudden mention of her name makes Mina jump in her place. She raises her eyebrows and looks around the place where she sees the crewmates staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Mina is blushing,” Dahyun remarks, pointing a finger at Mina while the other hand covers her mouth. Mina widens her eyes and shakes her head in denial. “It’s just I was shocked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem so,” Dahyun replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon glances to see Mina’s face before averting her attention back to Nayeon to slap her arms. “Stop being overly confident. No one is on your side. Look, you made Mina uncomfortable,” she reprimands the older crewmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, what were guys doing before we came?” Sana asks. Jihyo folds her arms and replies, “we’re seeing who’ll want to join me in helping the people prepare for the upcoming festival.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds fun. I should join, too!” Sana wholeheartedly volunteers. She shifts her body to face Tzuyu and asks her, “how about you?” Tzuyu nods, implying that she’s going to participate. Jihyo nods and faces Jeongyeon. ‘So everyone will help the people later, except for Jeongyeon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana and Tzuyu look at her with a surprised expression. Jeongyeon sits down and slams her hands on the table. Everyone is startled by her, even scared that the glass on the table will fall over and spill the orange juice in it. “I’m taking part in that voluntary help!” she says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so sudden?” Jihyo asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told us, you’ll never join as long as I’m joining?” Nayeon throws another question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With arms crossed, Momo whispers to Chaeyoung. “Jeongyeon was so quick to change her mind when she found out that Sana is joining. Don’t you think she likes her?” Chaeyoung folds her arms and shrugs her shoulders, observing Jeongyeon for a bit. It wasn’t as low as a whisper, but it might be Momo’s lowest voice - so it’s her whisper. Everyone heard her, including Sana. Jeongyeon’s ears twitched when she heard what Momo had told the younger crewmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you think she likes her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon freezes in her place. Jihyo, Nayeon, Sana, and Tzuyu find it unusual for Jeongyeon to act that way. While Dahyun and Mina hear the people starting to exit their houses with great smiles plastered on their faces. “Good morning,” they greet the people who walk past their table. They are distracted from the group discussion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So... I guess we’re all helping,” Jihyo says, darting Jeongyeon with a glare. “Jeongyeon, hey. Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asks and waves a hand in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Jeongyeon replies and glances at Sana before she leans back. Tzuyu and Nayeon watch Jeongyeon’s actions and notice how she suddenly gets embarrassed when they hear Momo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get going,” Jihyo says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go for a walk,” Dahyun intercepts Jihyo’s sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turn to one another and flash a smile. “That’s a great idea, Dahyun,” Jihyo says in a tone that Sana considers as way too formal. Jihyo stands up and Sana notices that she’s struggling to walk, but Nayeon gets to the captain’s side and supports her by holding onto her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel the thick tension between two friends. Is that how enclosed she is?” Sana asks Tzuyu. Tzuyu looks at the two ends of the table where Dahyun and JIhyo are seated respectively. “No, Dahyun and Jihyo have a different story. If you know that Momo and Nayeon were the closest, Dahyun and Jihyo were very close, closer than the two childhood best friends. But I don’t know if I have the right to tell you why they look like they’re conversing as trade partners. You should talk to either one of them about it,” Tzuyu corrects her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I didn’t even know..,” she mutters under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Grab the chance whenever you're alone with her. I think she prefers to talk about it privately than with someone else. As for Dahyun, she will never talk about it," Tzuyu says. Sana looks at the crewmates standing up from their chairs one by one and sighs deeply. "Do you think she'll tell me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're her friend, you deserve to know," Tzuyu whispers to Sana and taps her back. "Right," she tells herself. It struck her that she's already a friend of Jihyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go? Let's catch up on them," Tzuyu stands up and invites her to get going. Sana nods and follows Tzuyu as they catch up on the other girls who are walking towards the shore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrive, standing by their being-repaired ship, and Jihyo asks Wan where they need to proceed to volunteer themselves in the festival preparation. Wan answers that they should head to the office of the chief, but no one has any idea where in the island is the office he's referring to located. Jihyo is about to ask further when Dahyun turns on her heels and guides the whole crew by saying, "I think I know my way around." Tzuyu and Sana, who just caught up, are surprised to see Dahyun retreating. They give the other girls a questioning look before Jihyo signals the crew to follow Dahyun. And so they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun leads them to an isolated area on the island. No one would have ever expected that there’s a pathway leading to this place, but if one is focused enough, they’ll pretty much notice the stone path on the ground. “How did you know the place well?” Jeongyeon asks, looking around when she notices that her surroundings are starting to look like a forest. Dahyun remains quiet, not wanting to answer the question, but Tzuyu speaks up with an assumption. “Dahyun must have known this place because she was strolling last night,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I took my time familiarizing this new place,” Dahyun states. Jihyo internally chuckles at the obvious lie she is telling the crew. The captain is now knowledgeable about Dahyun’s connections with the different tribes, but she keeps the awareness within herself while Dahyun herself doesn’t reveal the truth. Dahyun glances at her side, feeling something uncomfortable in the presence of the crew, but she disregards it and walks ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we go,” she says and points at the small structure. The structure’s foundation is clearly made out of strong logs, probably chopped from the forest. The crewmates take their time mesmerizing the beauty of the area. Isolated, peaceful, and alone - partnered with the refreshing wind, amazing view of the sea, and sights of green leaves of the trees. Dahyun steps on the porch and knocks on the wooden door. The girls didn’t have to wait when the chief swung his door open and welcomed the girls with a smile as if he expected them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are your intentions, my liege?” the chieftain asks. Dahyun is quite surprised by how the chieftain addressed her, but she ignores and makes way for the chieftain to see the other girls behind her. “Oh, all of you came. And even our majesty,” he says and bows to Jihyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How may I help you?” he asks as he pulls himself back up to stand upright. Jihyo takes a glimpse of each crewmate before she answers the chieftain’s question. “I would like to inform you, the chieftain of Aelia Village, that we would be humbly volunteering ourselves to help the tribe prepare for the traditional celebration that is fast approaching.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful! I would love for the Queen and her crew along with Chief Dahyun to stay and witness the festivities on this island, if that will be okay with you,” the chieftain states, anticipating Jihyo’s answer. Mina wrinkles her forehead. She nudges Chaeyoung and asks, “why do you think he’s addressing Dahyun as chief?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo hears them and she nods in agreement. “Right? The first time we stepped on this island, Wan called her chief immediately as if they knew each other,” Momo says. Chaeyoung shushes the two of them and replies with an ambiguous statement, “I might have an idea why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo thinks for a while as she fidgets her hands on the untangled bandage on her other arm. “Hmm, it wouldn’t cost too much time for us to delay for a few days for this wonderful culture you’re very proud of. We’re also excited to see the celebration so why not?” she responds to the chieftain’s request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s our honor,” the chieftain bows and looks at the girls one-by-one. “Well, I guess all of you can help, but both the queen and your injured companion will have lighter jobs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun nods her head. “It’s for your safety, captain. Don’t go against the chieftain’s recommendation. There’s no use to do so, and it’ll only risk your safety,’ she sternly tells the captain. Jihyo sighs in defeat. “I’ll go with whatever, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the girls arrived at the main hall of the town. The chieftain is there upon the stage. The people start to surround the chieftain, while the Horizon crew stays seated at their table, facing the direction of the crowd. “Good morning people of Aelia Village. I am here to declare the official start of our preparation for the Water Lily Festival, the gates to Nymph Lake are now open!” he announces. The people applaud at the official announcement and they begin splitting up. Wan’s men, the army, march and guide the people to Nymph Lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s follow them,” Dahyun initiates. The crewmates prepare themselves to take another walk. This time, Sana is the one supporting the injured captain. “Oh, Sana. Thanks,” Jihyo utters. Sana only responds with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they arrive at the lake, only the chattering of the people is heard. “Ladies!” the chieftain’s voice is heard. The crew shifts their bodies in the direction and bows at the chieftain who emerged from behind them. “So the other girls will work on the whole set-up and atmosphere of the event. The elderlies will need young bodies like you to climb on those trees with ladders,” he says pointing at the tall trees that surround the area of the lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative,” Nayeon says. Dahyun points in the direction where the old women were. “Let’s go ahead?” She invites the crewmates and they follow Dahyun’s guidance. The chieftain watches the girls disappear from his sight before he turns to the two injured women. “Hi, Your Majesty. Hi, young lady,” he bows to them. “Sana is my name,” the girl introduces herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what a lovely name. My name is Kaspian,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana instantly smiles at the bearded man when he introduces himself. “Well.. your task can begin tomorrow. I’ll ask the other girls to collect enough materials for the two of you. You may rest as of now due to your limitations, and I hope the two of you will feel even better the next day so you can carry out your tasks,” he tells them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo scratches her head. “So what are we going to do today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Weren’t my instructions clear? I said the two of you shall rest and gain enough energy for tomorrow,” the chieftain repeats his directions for the two ladies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana purses her lips together and looks around the place. “But it seems like they’ll be enjoying the preparation more than we’ll do. What can we do apart from resting?” asks Sana. Jihyo awaits the chieftain’s answer. Suddenly, the man holds the two girls by their shoulders and pulls them outside the Nymph Lake property. “Where are we going?” Jihyo inquires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere relaxing yet fun,” the chieftain whispers to them and continues to pull them along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After minutes of walking, they arrive on a cliff. “Are we going to dive on the sea?” Sana asks, looking down upon the sea from the high ground. “Be careful, Sana,” Jihyo warns her, intently watching the said girl’s every move as any mistake done will cost her danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s ridiculous! You’ll be,” he prolongs the last word as he rummages inside the crate that is located near them. “Fishing!” he says in a cheerful tone as he takes out two fishing rods for the two ladies. Sana gives the best reaction and rushes to the chieftain to take one. Jihyo looks uninterested and slowly walks to the chieftain to get the other rod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana, if you may, please guide the majesty as we go back down. We’re going back to the shore,” he says while bringing out some foldable chairs and an iron bucket. Sana processes the words for a minute before she nods eagerly and supports the captain on the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’ll fish until when, chief Kaspian?” Sana asks. The chieftain doesn’t mind facing the girls and responds with his back facing them. “Until whenever you want to end.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana softly giggles upon hearing the answer. Jihyo briefly looks at Sana as the answer </span>
  <em>
    <span>unexpectedly </span>
  </em>
  <span>places a huge smile on Sana’s face. “Why are you laughing?” Jihyo asks in a low voice. The other turns to her, the smile never fading from her face, and replies, “his answer was cheesily romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana, I heard that!” the chieftain playfully threats the young lady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the rest of the crew are divided into different teams. Jeongyeon joins Momo and Chaeyoung’s pair. Mina and Nayeon are each other’s partners, leaving Tzuyu and Dahyun as a pair</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon walks beside Mina. They are on their way to the male teenagers who are tasked to collect branches and stones. “Mina.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon lets out a short chuckle and proceeds, “I talked to Momo last night.” When she hears Momo’s name, Mina grows nervous. She just hums, not wanting to stutter when she tries to make a sentence. “You told me that I was wrong with my assumption that she likes you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-what about it?” Mina replies. Nayeon turns to her and says, “you were right! You’re very good at observing people, I can’t believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she suddenly can’t register the words that Nayeon is telling her. Nayeon shakes Mina’s body and asks her with a laugh, “what do you mean? I told you that you were right that Momo doesn’t like you, but someone else!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina lets out an “oh” and thoughts sink inside her head. ‘How can I tell Nayeon that I just lied to her that night? But I wouldn’t need to reveal such a dirty action I have committed now right? After all, I was right all along.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Nayeon says and grabs her hand. Their skin touching each other makes Mina blush madly that she has to cover her face with a hand while the other is being held by the companion. “Hey- wait,” Mina utters when Nayeon speeds up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Impatience brings trouble in relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Momo is indeed unpredictable,” Mina tells Nayeon as they rest a bit after running for a while now. Nayeon leans on a tree and pants heavily while Mina inspects the surroundings. “Uh... Nayeon?” the younger crewmate utters. There is a hint of uneasiness as she calls for Nayeon’s name. “What is it, Mina?” Nayeon replies and stands up after catching her breath. “We might have..” The older crewmate raises an eyebrow when Mina does not make eye contact with her and keeps on checking their surroundings. “Huh? What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We might have gone too far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Nayeon is alarmed. She stands close to Mina and lets her eyes wander around the place. There, she realizes that they have no idea where they ended up. “Mina.. we’re lost,” Nayeon says with an apologetic smile. Mina scoffs and gently slaps Nayeon’s cheeks. She softly laughs while staring directly into Nayeon’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can make our way back for sure. Let's just head back to where we came from. Come on," Mina tells her in a very calming tone. It soothes the older girl's feelings. Nayeon stays frozen in her place. Her eyes couldn't seem to look directly at the younger girl, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go! What are you waiting for?" Mina asks with yet another soft giggle at the end of her sentence. Nayeon shakes her head and tries to recompose herself after feeling elated by Mina's slightest actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina wraps her arms around Nayeon's shoulders and they walk together back to where they came from. "But do you agree that Momo is really unpredictable?" she asks. The younger crewmate knits her eyebrows, finding Nayeon a bit random.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're literally lost, Nayeon. Why are you still talking about that? Momo doesn't like me. End of discussion," Mina says. Nayeon walks with Mina, her back slightly crouching as she's just being dragged by the shoulder by the younger girl. She catches up on Mina's pace as they travel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were just talking about it. What do you mean? Fine," Nayeon whines. Mina laughs and takes a glance at Nayeon before she looks ahead and ruffles Nayeon's hair. "Every person is unpredictable. You can't read their mind," she tells the older crewmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you’re right... Right,” Nayeon mutters and runs with Mina back to where they came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jeongyeon carries a ladder horizontally herself while her teammates, Momo and Chaeyoung, help one another in transporting another ladder. A young man rushes to Jeongyeon’s aid and carries the ladder with her. Jeongyeon notices this when she feels the weight becomes lighter. It made her snap in the direction behind her, a smile appearing when she spots the young guy. “Hey there, little buddy. I’m grateful you helped me out but I’m doing fine,” Jeongyeon says, but the guy remains silent and continues to support Jeongyeon’s load from the other end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo, you look familiar. I think I’ve seen you around town already,” Momo says, staring at him despite being the one in front of the pair. The guy is about to introduce himself when Dahyun and Tzuyu greet them and welcome them back, “hey, I hope none of you got hurt.” The three crewmates are reassuring the two worried friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu gets to land her eyes on the young guy, slowly putting the ladder down, and plans to leave quietly the scene. Before he can, Tzuyu calls him to gain his attention and smiles at him. “You’re the young boy behind the counter where Jihyo and Sana are resting right? The guy who assists and works as a nurse?” she asks him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young guy bows and nods his head. “Precisely. Although I’m just a volunteer and I help my mom who is originally the nurse, you can always find me while mom is away,” the guy replies. The girls turn to one another before Jeongyeon chuckles proudly and puts the ladder down to approach the guy. “That’s why you helped us because you didn’t want us to get hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods innocently. The girls warmly smile at him. “You’ll grow as a good man in the future,” Jeongyeon compliments him. Dahyun steps up and points at the guy with a prideful face. “Keep it up. I like your attitude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also,” the stern tone of the crewmate makes the other girls shift their attention on her. “Make sure to come to us before we leave. I’m going to give you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone, the boy and even the crewmates, is shocked to hear Dahyun’s request. “You sound very serious, huh?” Chaeyoung reacts before turning back to the young guy and says while pointing at Dahyun, “she doesn’t usually talk like that. She’s very serious so you should definitely remember what she just said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” the young guy says before a humble bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later on, they gather the materials needed. They are assigned to one area of the lake, so as a crew, their task is to decorate that specific area according to how they want it to look, considering that the theme is about water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu and Dahyun decorate the nearby trees with the materials the tribe members gave them a while ago. Jeongyeon and Momo are out to talk to the adults and get more information about what they have to do, while Chaeyoung is left with the pair to give them a creative idea of what to do. With the ropes and textiles that are given to them, they are capable of creating a huge and colorful pattern out of it, and then, tie the ropes on both ends. Dahyun holds the other end, while Tzuyu has the other. After Chaeyoung has ensured that the girls can handle themselves, she walks away and finds Jeongyeon and Momo around the area, but she seems lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu and Dahyun climb their respective ladders, leaning against a tree. Tzuyu, as a tall person, gets to reach the highest part of the tree and immediately ties the rope on it. She climbs back down, only to see Dahyun not even making it half the ladder yet. “Dahyun, what’s wrong?” Tzuyu asks, dusting her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun holds tightly on the ladder and slowly turns her head to Tzuyu although her eyes are tightly shut. “Tzuyu, I’m scared of heights,” she said, her voice trembling in fear. The younger girl looks at her work before turning back to the scared crewmates and says, “that’s why you’re naturally short, Dahyun. You’re afraid the ground is lower when you’re tall.” The tease made Dahyun laugh despite being stuck in a frightening situation. She opens her eyes and tosses an air punch towards Tzuyu’s direction - her weight piling on the other side, making the ladder go unsteady. Fortunately, with Tzuyu’s quick reflexes, she runs and stabilizes the ladder against the tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move too much, Dahyun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu... How about you do this one?” Dahyun says, fright engulfing her whole body. Tzuyu snickers and shakes her head, “nope, nope. You have to do that. Face your fears, Dahyun. This is a small act for you to overcome your fear.” The words of encouragement have boosted the bravery of Dahyun. Her eyes slowly open as time passes, her legs steadily stand, and her arms stop from shaking. She breathes out and makes a step to ascend even higher on the ladder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu says with a smile. Dahyun suddenly feels hopeful with Tzuyu’s kind words. Soon, she reaches the end of the ladder. She secures the rope in her hand and tries to tie the rope on the same level to make it look equal, but Tzuyu tied her rope too high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun complains and tells Tzuyu about it. “Uhh... Tzuyu, I think I can’t tie it on the same level as yours.” Tzuyu scratches her head and plans to adjust hers, but she thinks Dahyun can actually make it. “Try tiptoeing,” she suggests. Dahyun gets terrified; tip-toeing on a ladder will be very dangerous. “I think you can make it,” Tzuyu says, glancing from her work to Dahyun from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try..,” Dahyun says. With all her might, she finally tiptoes and ties the rope, her eyes closed as she does it. Tzuyu is worried when she hears Dahyun squealing, so she waits for her patiently before she asks about her. Dahyun stops and heaves a heavy sigh. She quickly hops down the ladder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Tzuyu asks. Dahyun smiles at her and nods. “I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu pats her shoulder while her eyes check on their output. “You did better than I thought, Dahyun. Look, it looks perfect!” she tells the older crewmate. Dahyun turns to see it herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did good!” Tzuyu grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun shifts her body to Tzuyu and rushes to her for a hug. “Why suddenly..?” the younger crewmate trails off, dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me..,” Dahyun replies. “Oh. Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, Mina and Nayeon find their way back to the area. They collected enough stones and branches on their way, so they accomplished both finishing their task and returning to the base. The two crewmates laugh as they walk back to their area when they spot Tzuyu and Dahyun. “Oh? Dahyun, did something happen?” Mina asks worriedly, running to them while the sack of branches trails behind her as it was tied on her pants. Nayeon struggles with the sack of stones and pulls it along with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You were tightly holding onto Tzuyu,” Nayeon says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun wipes her face with her sleeves before laughing at herself. “Why did I get so emotional?” she mutters to herself, but the three ladies clearly hear the words she just said. Mina and Nayeon are confused about the situation, but when they turn to Tzuyu, the youngest crewmate looks as puzzled as them. “What’s going on?” Nayeon utters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one is answering so Mina looks around the place to discover herself on what is happening. She notices the two ladders and the colorful textile hanging on two trees. She turns to see how the others are doing, and they are doing just as what Tzuyu and Dahyun had done. ‘What’s going on?’ she asks herself. Mina looks back at the two ladders, each is leaning on a tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, Dahyun. How are you? Why didn’t you let Tzuyu do all the climbing?” Mina asks, her tone full of worry and concern. This sparks the memory inside Nayeon’s head that Dahyun is scared of high places. Tzuyu suddenly felt responsible - knowing that she forced Dahyun to climb up the ladder instead of replacing her and doing the work. “Sorry, but she asked-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu doesn’t have to. She encouraged me to go and do it myself while supporting the unsteady ladder for me. Even if I was scared, I need to prove my own capability. She gave me enough strength for me to keep moving forward despite being confronted with a weakness,” Dahyun ensures the other girls. Tzuyu is oblivious of Dahyun’s response to her encouraging words. “I am thankful she was there to cheer up on me,” Dahyun adds. Nayeon proudly smiles and pulls the two girls in a group hug, while Mina stands away, her eyes focused on the three as a grin forms on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at how our strong crewmates find each other’s vulnerable side. Our babies!” Nayeon exclaims and embraces them in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mina should join us,” Dahyun says, trying to peep her head out. They pull away from each other and give Mina a welcoming gesture. Mina’s eyes land on each of the crewmates before her smile gets wider and waddles her way to them. In that warm hug, they feel connected, they feel attached, they feel one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the others have their wonderful moment, Sana stands up and jumps on her place with her hands high up as she yet again catches another large fish. She pulls the rod and places the flapping fish on the bucket of water. Jihyo laughs at Sana’s energetic reaction. “You’re good at fishing,” Jihyo says, her eyes fixated on her bait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana happily hums and skips on her way to Jihyo’s side to check on her bucket. Unlike hers, Jihyo’s bucket has two fishes in them. “Eh? You only caught two?” she asks. Jihyo nods and loses her focus on her bait to turn to Sana. “Yes, why? How many did you catch?” Jihyo replies. Sana skips back to her side and counts the number of fish in her bucket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was my sixth one,” Sana says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo lets out a low gasp and nods her head while averting her attention back on her bait which remained unbothered the whole minute. “You’re doing good,” the captain speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana giggles and opens the container of worms, but finds none inside. “Oh, we ran out of baits. Should I go and get more?” she asks. Jihyo diverts her eyes on her and silently observes her. “Sure, go to the chieftain’s office and ask where you can get more. Or would you like me to go with you?” she replies to Sana. The lady shakes her head in disapproval. “No need. Just focus on there and I can manage,” Sana reassures her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo nods and faces the sea once again. “If you say so, then I’ll let you be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana nods and runs at full speed away from the seashore. Jihyo chuckles as her eyes follow Sana’s figure until she disappears from her sight. “What a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is setting. Sana frowned when she didn’t get the chance to watch with the captain. She sighs and runs when she sees the office about meters away from her. Sana knocks on the door and a voice from the office tells her to come in. “What’s the matter, Sana?” the chieftain asks, standing up from his seat. “Well, we ran out of baits. I want to ask where I can get more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chieftain finds the lady adorable. He walks towards his cabinet and rummages inside it while saying, “you shouldn’t have come here. There’s a lot in the crate where we claimed the rods.” Sana rubs her nape. “Oh right, I didn’t think of that,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Here take this and enjoy your time,” the chieftain gives her two containers filled with worms and different sorts of bait. “You can sell your fish in the market or maybe eat it for your benefit. We don’t mind,” the man tells her. “We’ll probably take some for ours and give the rest to the tribe,” Sana states. The chieftain smiles at her in gratitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sana is about to step out of the office, she turns on her heels and retreats back inside. “Chief Kaspian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chieftain turns to her with a wondering face. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me why you’re addressing Captain Jihyo in such a way that makes it look like she’s your Queen?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she’s practically the Queen of all nations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana widens her eyes at the revelation of how much power Jihyo possesses. “But didn’t the tribes hate her?” she interviews. The chieftain shakes his head with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tribes hated her father, not her. But if she ever claimed the crown, the tribes will potentially assassinate her. Their perspective on the nation’s royal family has worsened after the reign of the king, Jihyo’s father,” the chieftain says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you elaborate further?” Sana asks. The chieftain takes a deep breath before he nods at Sana’s request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The dismissal of Jihyo’s acceptance during the coronation was the right decision all along. The tribal attack is intended for her protection and safety - to frighten and make her run away to leave the kingdom for the better. The royal family, headed by her father, has been the worst during their reign, and when the crown is transferred to the heiress, the consequences and future assaults will target her,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you mean, nobody hated her? The tribes have been protecting her all along?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chieftain nods. “Some of us. But some still continued to hate their family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come some sided them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun’s influence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana raises an eyebrow. “Dahyun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same Dahyun as your companion, Sana.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighs and folds his arms. “Long story short, she’s a woman with a great reputation within different tribes. Possessing such influence, she changed the perspective of the people towards the royal family,” he tells Sana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you wonder about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just felt different when you’re calling her your Majesty. Also, that guy who aids the sick. It’s a bit off to be in a tribal area, knowing that the captain herself is scared to encounter one,” Sana replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reasonable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the room until the chieftain spoke up again, “your captain didn’t know too until I narrated the backstory and how she is saved from the attack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Dahyun behind it, right?” Sana asks. “Truly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana looks away and faces her back on him. “So the captain knows about this already?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, Jihyo knows about it already,” he answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana looks down at the containers she’s holding before she thanks the chieftain and leaves the office. As soon as she shuts the door behind her, it reveals Jihyo standing a few distances away from her. “Jihyo, why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana, what was that?” she counters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana wrinkles her forehead and stares at Jihyo with confused eyes. “What do you mean? Here, I got more baits,” she says while waving the containers she’s been holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. I am asking you, what was that?” with a stern tone, Jihyo asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Sana asks, puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop acting ignorant and tell me why did you talk about my past?” Jihyo directly throws her the question. Sana stood, frozen. “Oh, you heard us. About that..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens that our topic went to the story of your past,” Sana answers. Jihyo looks at her with disgusted eyes. “You know, I wanted to get to know you better as friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you have the right to ask others about my past. You should have asked me!” the captain spits. “I know if I asked you, you wouldn’t tell me a piece of information at least!” the other lady reasons out. “Then you should have waited for me to open up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana leans back. Her eyes staring directly into Jihyo’s chocolate-like eyes. “I would tell you. I promised myself to get closer to you,” she proceeds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihyo..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I guess we’ll stay as strangers. Everything in us is contradicting. I thought it would be helpful, but why do I seem to disagree with your decisions and actions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry... Jihyo,” Sana utters, but Jihyo shakes her head in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You accidentally embarked on the ship. And I, as a captain, will keep you with us until we bring you back to where we got you,” Jihyo says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana is alarmed by the words. “Jihyo, wait... Hear me out,” she pleads but she is too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana, stay away from me and never... Talk to me,” Jihyo tells her before limping away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, Momo is searching for Chaeyoung after they have lost her. She told Jeongyeon to stay in her place before she left to find Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon stays in her place, letting her eyes wander around the place where she patiently waits when she spots Sana passing by. She puts her hands inside her pocket and runs after Sana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sana. You look down. Where are you going?” Jeongyeon asks. Sana tries to put energy on herself, but she couldn’t seem to do it just after being dejected by the captain, which Jeongyeon is completely unaware of. She deeply sighs and plainly answers, “at the shore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I left my fishing materials there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gasps. “You went fishing alone? How about Jihyo? Did she leave you behind again?” she asks in a playful tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana shakes her head. “We went fishing together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So where is she?” Jeongyeon inquires, looking around to see a glimpse of the captain anywhere but expectedly fails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me to stay away from me from now on,” Sana answers her. Jeongyeon widens her eyes and scoffs in disbelief. “She closed herself from you again? She’s really a witch, isn’t she?” Sana laughs at the words being used by the older crewmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to make you smile, but what really happened?” Curiously, she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I went far beyond our boundaries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon puts a hand over her mouth. “Did you confess to her?” Sana laughs once more and slaps Jeongyeon on her arm. “Of course not, stupid. I don’t have feelings for her. I’m just attached, you know?” she corrects the assumptions. Jeongyeon makes a face and chuckles to herself. “Attached with no feelings?” she asks. Sana nods defensively, “it’s the feeling of wanting to befriend someone after meeting them for the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that even make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, the first time I met the captain, she almost tried to kill me. Her perception of me changed when I saved her. I have had my eyes on her since day one, I want to get closer to her, so basically I call that attached,” Sana says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon nods in understanding. She slowly gets to see the point of Sana’s concept of being attached. “True. Even if the other crewmates are here, your eyes are always on her. Don’t deny, I can see you melting in her gaze when your eyes meet,” she tells Sana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s on zero feelings for her, okay?” Sana reminds her. Jeongyeon chortles, though seeing Sana confess about how she sees the captain pains her. She wants to be noticed, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived on the shore and they cleaned up the mess. Sana’s frown went deeper when she saw no sign of Jihyo around, but from afar, Jihyo paused in her tracks - she watched Jeongyeon and Sana together. “They don’t need me. I’ll get going then,” she told herself and left the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky gets darker, and Momo is still out searching for Chaeyoung. She has asked everyone around town and even outside the area of Nymph Lake, but she fails to spot any signs of Chaeyoung. “Chaeyoung..,” she mutters under her breath and runs as fast as she could to the area where the rest of the Horizon crew are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” Momo yells as she sprints her way to the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ladies furrow their eyebrows when they see Momo panting. “Chaeyoung... Have you seen her?” she asks them. The ladies turn to one another and shrug their shoulders. “Why? The last time I’ve seen her was when she helped us with the textile pattern,” Dahyun says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Ever since Mina and I parted ways with you all, I never got the chance to see her again,” Nayeon replies and shifts her eyes to Mina who nodded and agreed with her statement. “Right, I didn’t see her after that,” she adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo scratches her head and informs the group that Chaeyoung has gone missing. “Eh? Try looking for her in your room. She must have come back if she didn’t see you and Jeongyeon around. She wouldn’t just explore an unfamiliar place like this and make us worry about her,” Nayeon suggested. Momo thinks for a while before she comes sprinting away. “Don’t forget to come back here if she’s absent in your room! We’ll help you find her!” Tzuyu shouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In just a few minutes, Momo arrives at the inn. The town is quiet as they are all present at the Nymph Lake. Momo takes the stairs to the second floor and barges inside her room, only to surprise the roommate who was gazing out the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung!” Momo says and runs to her for a hug. “We were worried about where you went.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I lost you and Jeongyeon, so I decided to wait here,” she says. Momo pulls away and pats her arms, shoulder, back, and legs to see if she was okay. “You didn’t get hurt, didn’t you?” she asks, filled with worry. Chaeyoung smiles and shakes her head. “I’m totally fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung chuckles and pulls Momo along with her on their way out the room when Momo pulls her back and makes Chaeyoung face her. “Huh? What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asks when she sees Momo’s head hanging low. She hears a deep sigh from the older crewmate before Momo lifts her head with an unpredictable smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo looks away and her eyes land on their hands. With a little hesitation and contemplation within her, she blurts out the three words, “I like you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. She who came and never left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner arrives, Sana notices the obvious absence of the captain at the table. She observes the crewmates and notices that they seem unaffected by the captain’s absence as if it were a common occurrence. There it came to her that indeed Jihyo’s presence at the table is a thing the crewmates will never anticipate - it’s natural.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This cuisine can only be prepared on Aelia Village!” the woman tells them as she serves the seafood dishes and the large platter of roasted lobster. The crew cheers when Jeongyeon declares they should start eating. Jeongyeon assists both Tzuyu and Sana when they are getting their serving of the main dish, while Nayeon tells them a story about the dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember the last time I saw this big of a lobster when we visited Chaeyoung’s hometown,” she says. Dahyun nods in agreement, gesturing that she remembers it while she chews on her food. Mina also hums in response. They all turn to Chaeyoung who seems to have her thoughts floating around her when the crew gets to see her blank moment. When she feels that eyes are on her, Chaeyoung dismisses her thoughts and says, “yes. We even prepared the large boar meat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon and Jeongyeon laugh at the memory. “Right, we remember Momo enjoyed it very much that she devoured one plate of it,” Jeongyeon says, but her eyes are on the lobster she’s been cutting for Tzuyu. They avert their attention to Momo who is also unresponsive to their remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo?” Dahyun calls her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo blinks her eyes and raises an eyebrow, implying to repeat their question. “Don’t you remember that time when you enjoyed the boar meat at Solaris Island?” Dahyun asks. They watch Momo as she thinks for a while. “Oh, yes! That time at Chaeyoung’s hometown. I ate the boar meat. It was delicious! Yes, yes, yes!” Momo’s words leave her mouth in a monotonous voice which the crewmates have noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon is not oblivious for her not to realize that something is going on between Chaeyoung and Momo, but she does not open the topic in front of everyone, so she keeps it within herself. “Sana, where is the captain?” she changes the topic. Sana is surprised when the spotlight is transferred to hers. She simply shrugs her shoulders as a response. Jeongyeon sees her movement from her peripheral view, which makes her let out a low chuckle. “Here you go,” she tells Tzuyu as she hands the lobster piece on her plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun furrows her eyebrows and folds her arms. She swallows the food inside her mouth and asks Sana a question, “but why don’t you know? Weren’t you with her the whole day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana parts her lips to speak and tell Dahyun what happened to them when Jeongyeon butts in and interrupts their conversation. “What do you expect from the captain?” she answers a question form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun scoffs and looks away. She prepares a portion of food on her spoon as she states, “I thought Jihyo’s change is constant this time, but I guess I was wrong, she still returns to her shell.” Sana frowns. Jeongyeon laughs at Dahyun’s statement and replies, “she’s a turtle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all shifted their attention to Sana. “Why are you apologizing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Sana remains silent. Dahyun takes a deep sigh and holds out her hand. “Sana. if you’re apologizing because you aren’t able to change her, then don’t. We also tried that, but amongst us all, you did the best,” she says, her hands still reaching for Sana. Tzuyu agrees and speaks, “that’s true. Neither Jeongyeon nor Nayeon, her closest friends, can change her.” Sana stares at Dahyun’s small pale hand while she listens to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I want her to find the crown as soon as possible and watch her live the rest of her life as a lonely queen,” Dahyun says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you too cruel?” asks Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina giggles and corrects the misconception of the older crewmate. “What Dahyun is telling us means that the key to leaving the lonely world is to change. She’ll change while she proceeds with her reign,” Mina elaborates for their understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana is impressed with their words. The crew is wise and knowledgeable overall. They know how life functions. “Thank you for all your kind words.. but I think the captain might not be in a good mood right now because of me,” she says, she couldn’t seem to hold Dahyun’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun breathes out and withdraws her hand. “We’re used to it. Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The crewmates separate. Jeongyeon is assigned to bring Jihyo her dinner inside her tent. While no one is around, Sana walks to Jihyo’s tent, hesitating to touch the mesh door to peek inside. She’s afraid that the captain can see her and will get even mad when she sees Sana, so the lady doesn’t mind checking on Jihyo and walks away from the tent. Meanwhile, inside the tent, Jihyo eyes the casted shadow outside. She watched every movement until it vanished. Just by watching the figure, Jihyo recognizes the shadow as Sana’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt suddenly washed over her. “Was I too harsh?” she asks herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up, Jihyo, and eat your breakfast. I think the nurse will come and change your bandage later tonight,” Jeongyeon barges inside her tent with a tray in hand. “You scared me,” Jihyo says most calmly, her words not matching with her tone. Jeongyeon knits her eyebrows and chuckles at Jihyo’s statement. “Scared? Scared, my foot. Just get up and eat. We don’t want the captain getting sick,” she tells the captain. Nonetheless, Jihyo complies.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Sana exits her tent, searching for Tzuyu whom she sees walking around with planks of wood on her shoulders. “Why are you working early in the morning?” she asks the crewmate. Tzuyu hears her voice, and she shifts her body to her, still carrying the wood on her shoulders. “You’re already awake. Good morning, wait for me inside. I’ll just put this there, and we’ll get going to the restaurant,” Tzuyu tells her while rushing to the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana furrows her eyebrows, completely aware that Tzuyu is running to the forest. “Why is she going there? She could have used the pathway to Nymph Lake,” worriedly, her eyes follow the girl’s figure until she’s gone from her sight. Sana sighs and listens to Tzuyu’s words and waits inside her tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While patiently waiting, Sana turns in the direction where Jihyo’s tent is located. Thoughts run inside her head, her legs shaking and her foot pushing the ground nonstop. She bites on her fingernails while she thinks of a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Tzuyu returns. Appearing behind the mesh door, she puts on a wide smile to greet Sana. “Tzuyu?” Sana asks, standing up. Tzuyu raises an eyebrow and replies, “yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I give Jihyo her breakfast for today?” with her hands behind her, she asks. “Sure, you can. Just tell Jeongyeon about it,” the crewmate answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gets teased by Nayeon about yesterday’s fuss created by Momo. “She likes her, doesn’t she?” Nayeon imitates Momo’s words with a playful face on. Momo remains unresponsive and she always seems to be in a daze, thinking deeply about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon dismisses her play and authoritatively asks Momo to see her after their breakfast. By the time Nayeon resumes her teasing, Sana and Tzuyu are nearby, overhearing their conversation. “Tell me, Jeongyeon. Do you like Sana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they talking about?” she murmurs with a giggle in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu glances at Sana who is walking beside her and smirks, a peal of laughter is being stifled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! That was obviously a joke. Maybe you do,” Jeongyeon retaliates with a pout forming on her lips, pointing at Nayeon with her finger. Sana plays along with the crew and slips her arm around Jeongyeon’s shoulder, at the same time sitting on the seat next to her. “Who amongst you likes me?” she asks with a tantalizing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely not me!” Jeongyeon defends herself and leans away from Sana. Sana goes from her alluring vibe back to her bubbly one as she inquires with them about her intention. “By the way, I would like to bring the captain her breakfast. Would that be okay?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon puts a hand over her mouth and comments, “how can you be advancing to Jeongyeon when what seems to interest you is only the captain? Sana… I didn’t know you have a coquettish side, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s interesting. She seems to be very playful, but she can also gain such confidence. What a coy,” Dahyun speaks up for the first time. Sana smiles at them and briefly turns to the other side when Tzuyu pulls the chair and takes the seat beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But to answer your question, I have already given her her breakfast this morning. She woke up in the middle of the night when her bandages were changed, and I overheard that you will be removing your casts by this night,” Jeongyeon explains to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though a little disappointed that she didn’t get the chance to get the captain her breakfast today, Sana still nods, knowing for a fact that today is the day when the two of them will work together for the festival. Despite being unable to bring breakfast to the captain, she smiles with the view inside her head, but what worries her is the image of Jihyo not paying any heed to her. She sighs, embittered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour before it’s formally afternoon, Sana and the rest of the crew, including Jihyo, are walking down the trail to Nymph Lake. Sana leads the group as she walks beside Wan and Dahyun who are discussing the ship repair and renovation. The other girls are simply chattering behind them as Wan asks Sana about her condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling now? Are you all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana beams and nods her head. “I am feeling better,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wan bobs his head in recognition of her response before turning back to Dahyun about the day they’ll be needing her for the engines. Sana notices the topic and asks them if she had to bring in the captain to join the conversation and excuse herself when she realized that the captain and she weren’t on good terms as of now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would be grateful,” Wan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana glances at the people behind her. Her eyes meet with the captain’s dark ones, causing her to look away in an instant and let out a deep sigh. Jeongyeon sees her and copies her movement to see Jihyo glaring at Sana’s back figure as if she curses her to death. “Hey, they need you up there. Dahyun and the general are talking about Horizon,” Jeongyeon says, nudging Jihyo’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo’s eyes illuminate another atmosphere; to somewhat at ease, before she steps forward and catches up on the lead of the two crewmates and the general. Sana feels her presence behind her and decides to step back when Jihyo mistakes her action - thinking that she was falling back. Jihyo pulls out her arm and wraps it around Sana’s waist, disabling the lady from stepping back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana looks at her with an utterly surprised expression written all over her face. The captain processes the situation and sees the girl has her foot ready to step back. She withdraws her arms and apologizes to Sana before she takes her place next to Wan. They are lucky that nobody seems to see that awkward occurrence - but they were wrong. Nayeon witnessed and a mischievous smirk formed on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon pulls Sana to her side and naturally puts her arms around Sana and Chaeyoung who were walking beside her on each side. "So, Chaeyoung.. just keep close on your team and don't run away, alright?" she tells the younger crewmate. Chaeyoung awkwardly chuckles and puts her hands over her forehead to make it look like she's saluting the older crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful and good luck with your work today, Chaeyoung," Sana reminds Chaeyoung. The crewmate nods her head and says, "thanks, Sana. I'll surely do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu interrupts and walks up to the side of Chaeyoung to greet and wish her luck like she usually does. "Thanks, Tzu!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, Sana." Nayeon turns to Sana and pulls her closer, their heads touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll start working today, right? Are you capable of handling such activities while being injured?" the scholar asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana reassures the older lady with a nod and clarifies herself, "I can, gratefully. I'm doing better compared to the captain, so I'll try my best to assist her." Jihyo overhears her - well, in fact, the only thing Jihyo is listening to is the conversation going on behind her, instead of indulging in the serious discussion she, Dahyun, and Wan are involved in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glances behind them and coldly states, "I can manage by myself. You can do your work, and I'll do mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana purses her lips together after letting out an "oh." Nayeon chortles and pushes Jihyo using the hand from which she used to grab Chaeyoung a while ago, resulting in Jihyo's injured leg's sudden collapse. Jihyo gets caught by both Wan and Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, you sometimes need help, Jihyo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana can somehow already predict the whole crewmate. Nayeon is a direct person while Jihyo, on the other hand, is never a person who asks for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon slaps Nayeon's bum and scolds her for almost injuring the captain when she's already wounded in the first place. Nayeon scoffs and shrugs her shoulder while saying, "she thinks highly of herself to the point that she may even forget about us helping her throughout her journey. Unbelievable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo turns to her with a glare, but she only received a smug face from the older crewmate, thus making her somehow irritated. Sana frowns when she hears Nayeon's statement and it pains her that with Jihyo's selfish attitude, she can indeed just erase the crewmates from her memory and start over again as a queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not like that," Jihyo strongly denies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then so be it and act like you're not one," Nayeon snaps. The rest of the crewmates didn't know Nayeon's advice to Jihyo sounded like she's harshly reprimanding. All they know is that Jeongyeon and Nayeon would come to the captain's cabin to get a proper consultation about their next plan with the captain. Never did it come upon them on how these consultations would look like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo is attacked by Nayeon's impactful words on her, but with her great defense, she can always make it look like she's correct. "I do it by how I want it to go," Jihyo replies, still being held by Wan and Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why can't you listen to us and let differences help you?" Nayeon's voice starts to get louder than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sternly, Jihyo counters, "because with differences, I can't adapt and be myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's exactly the problem, Jihyo. Get out of your comfort zone and seek for change."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even with just me and my likings, I can change because it is constant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Change is constant until it's you, Jihyo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo chuckles and dusts her pants. The whole fight is being witnessed by the rest of the crew, including Wan who is tasked to bring them to the lake safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that so? Why only me? Am I that special?" Jihyo says, a smirk playing on her face. Nayeon spits out, "no, because you're not a person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo never felt offended before. Such words; </span>
  <em>
    <span>because you're not a person</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She has the capacity to know that even everything that exists in the world still changes, but how come it has caused such a scar on her inner feelings?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she suddenly felt out of place, as if she doesn't belong in the Horizon anymore. She didn't care about these aspects before, but she always does now. The change within her is assumably caused by Sana's presence in the crew. Seeing someone new knowing better about the others more than she knows about her crew made her realize what she has been throughout the years - a self-enclosed, worried captain. She's been trying to change, but she always ends up being back to her old self, which she probably didn't want anymore.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the commotion that happened on their way to Nymph Lake, Jihyo and Sana quietly settle underneath a fruit tree while they are patiently waiting for the chieftain. Sana is worried that Jihyo might even hate the chieftain for telling her the story of the captain. She speaks up on behalf of the chieftain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ji– Captain, please don't hate chief Kaspian for last night's–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't mind it, I'm not angry at anyone," Jihyo interrupts Sana's apology. Sana's eyes widen. "You.. you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after that one sentence from the captain, she never talks again. In this case, Sana forces herself to keep quiet despite having a lot to tell the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chieftain arrives in a few minutes and dictates to them the different tasks, they'll have to do. In honor of their presence at their festival, they, both Jihyo and Sana, are assigned to write the name of the lake on a signboard to be displayed in the entrance for a long time (until it's broken and becomes unreadable).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They receive a large plank of wood that will serve as the signboard, charcoals, hammer, and nails, saw, and a bountiful of stones. "You can request more decorations from your crew. The two girls, assigned to collect branches and stones, instinctively had collected even dried leaves and fresh flowers. They seem to enjoy what they're doing," the chieftain says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This causes Jihyo to look away and stifle a chuckle but miserably fails as she grabs the attention of both the chieftain and Sana. Nevertheless, the chieftain proceeds with his instructions before leaving the two girls by themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess we should start?" Sana says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo nods and takes the decorations with her. "Where are you taking them?" Sana says, noticing that she is walking away from their spot. "I'm doing it with the other girls. It's your choice if you'll come with me or stay," she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana puckers her lips and shakes her head. "Okay. Just go ahead. I'm staying here," she says and looks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo, once again, feels different that she's the one being avoided or she's the one being whom Sana is closing her doors on. She disregards the feeling and walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana starts her calligraphy writing on the thick plank using charcoal. The black trail of the charcoal creating writing on the blank wood. The wide plank is resting on the floor, while Sana crawls on it as she writes the name of the Nymph Lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her an hour to finish the plain handwritten sign and after having an overlook of it, she smiles in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the other girls are fixing the area. Jihyo sits not far from them, knotting as she creates a design guided by Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung returns to them after Jihyo has gotten used to making the design herself, she immediately notices the absence of her dearest friend, Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon and Mina are laughing while Dahyun and Tzuyu are climbing up the trees to put up the decorations crafted by Mina, Nayeon, and Chaeyoung themselves. Chaeyoung spots Jeongyeon on idle, so she approaches her and asks the whereabouts of Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Momo, where is she?" she pokes Jeongyeon who is, by that time, sitting on the grass, gazing far away. Jeongyeon dismisses her thoughts and stands up to talk to the younger crewmate. "She's out to get some logs with the help of the men," she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logs? What for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon furrows her eyebrows. "So we.. don't do what I was just doing a while ago?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung becomes even more confused with Jeongyeon's unclear answer. "What? What were you doing a while ago?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was sitting on the ground. So with the logs, we can use it so we know where to sit on," Jeongyeon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon pats her shoulder and turns to Nayeon, "hey, still good?" Nayeon looks back at her and gestures a nod to give a positive response. "What does it mean? Why are you asking her?" Chaeyoung innocently inquires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you've noticed her mood has been better these days. She's always like that when we're still on the ship. But every time she has to consult the captain, every rejection and contradiction of the captain stresses her out. I have to ask and maybe talk about scientific and mathematical stuff to make her feel better," Jeongyeon explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Nayeon butts in their conversation. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung take a glimpse of Mina, whom Nayeon was talking to just a few seconds ago, and see her handing out extra materials to those in need of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what’s the matter with Jeong and asking me how was I?” a smug expression appears on Nayeon’s face. Her hands find a way to Jeongyeon’s shoulders. Chaeyoung giggles as she watches the older crewmates, while Jeongyeon makes a disgusted face and removes Nayeon’s hands off her. “What do you mean? I have been concerned about you ever since,” Jeongyeon reminds her, acting as displeased as ever, but she never was pestered by the older - she even finds her charming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just fooling around, you know that, Jeong.” Nayeon rolls her eyes and folds her arms. It is their first time to see Nayeon taking Jeongyeon’s teasing words seriously, so Jeongyeon furrows her eyebrows and questions her, “what’s up with you and your jolly vibe all of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon jeers and peeps at Jeongyeon. “You don’t know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s eyes search for Chaeyoung, but upon locking eye contact with her, the younger crewmate seems to have no idea as well. “We don’t. What’s occurring to you?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scholar shifts her body and faces the two other crewmates. “Momo and I have reconciled. We made everything clear, and I have already apologized to her,” she informs them. Chaeyoung blinks her eyes momentarily, and she is caught off guard when Nayeon brings her hands to touch and rest on her shoulder. It starts to shake and she hopes that the older crewmate doesn’t feel the tremble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something going on between the two of you?” she asks straightforwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung knows what the older girl is trying to tell her, but she acts cool and innocent of her intention. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon wrinkles her forehead and finds it weird for Nayeon to ask such a random question. “Huh?” Chaeyoung utters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” asks Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung sees the smirk playing on Nayeon’s lips before the hand on her shoulder falls off. “Nothing. I just thought something was going on,” she says before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon turns to Chaeyoung and asks her about it. “Do you know what she’s trying to imply?” but Chaeyoung lies and shakes her head. “That was odd,” adds Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung sighs and tells herself that she needs to change her awkward actions towards Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Jihyo finalizes the design. When she’s satisfied, she stands up using the support of a nearby cut-off trunk. She stumbles on her way back to Sana who is also decorating the signboard with the oil of colorful flowers as if she’s painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo sees Sana’s work, including the handwriting of the lady. It still brings utter shock to Jihyo upon getting a glimpse of her handwriting. The penmanship looks exactly like her mother’s. She remembers the day Sana traced the scripts on the scroll, but Jihyo also recalls that Sana claims that she just copied the writing on the scroll that somehow no one could view. “Is that your handwriting?” she speaks up, lightly startling Sana on the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain, I didn’t notice you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stares at her for a while before she repeats her question. “This is my handwriting. I mean, you should have seen how I wrote this down so- wait. Why are you asking about it? Is there a problem? Did I spell it wrong?” Sana suddenly feels insecure about her work. She starts scrutinizing her creation and reads the sign. Jihyo shakes her head and grasps her wrist to grab her attention. Sana is frightened and accidentally drops the signboard when the captain firmly takes her wrist. “Nothing is wrong with it. But did you follow the handwriting from the map, or was it yours?” Jihyo asks in a pleading tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana furrows her eyebrows and tries to recollect whatever Jihyo is describing. “Oh. That time? It’s pretty similar to my handwriting when writing in alphabetical, so it’s pretty easy to copy,” she answers casually. Jihyo stirs and gently pats Sana’s hand before pulling away. “Why?” Sana asks, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo looks troubled with the handwriting topic. “Sorry, you just remind me a lot of my mother.” From there, they continued to work on the signboard and the main highlights of the festival the whole day until the sunset and the moon rose.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. At a certain point in our lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moon is steady up in the night sky. Stars light up the darkness of the young evening. Sana stares at the lanterns that brighten up the town, sitting outside her tent as she waits for her nurse to come and remove her bandages. While idling, Sana spots Jihyo nearing her as she wobbles on her way. She initially wanted to approach her and greet her like she used to do, but she’s too shy to go and do her plan, considering what happened between them. She stays silent and looks away from the captain as Jihyo walks past her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strict voice of the captain catches her attention. She refuses to turn to the captain, knowing it must not be her whom Jihyo is talking to. ‘Can she just go and enter her tent?’ she asks within herself. Sana hears the chuckle from Jihyo, which makes her wonder so she instinctively turns her head, surprised to see Jihyo staring directly at her with a slight grin. When she noticed that Sana was looking at her, wide-eyed, the smile completely vanished as if she never wore it after seeing Sana in an uncomfortable position just to avoid her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana quickly blinks her eyes. “Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else?” Jihyo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It comes upon Jihyo’s thought. She herself is wondering why she called the lady. “Oh... Uhm. Nothing. Why are you outside?” she reasons out. Sana awkwardly giggles and scratches her cheeks before answering her, “I’m waiting for some nurse to attend and remove these casts and bandages of mine.” Jihyo nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Why not wait inside?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana looks away. “Just wanted to get some fresh air at the same time,” she says and gazes back upon the captain. She smiles even for a bit to not make it look like she’s shy to have a conversation with the captain. She hears Jihyo hum in response. Jihyo walks away wordlessly, leaving Sana dumbfounded in her place. Sana starts to ponder about Jihyo’s weird behavior. “Did she forget that she told me to avoid her that day?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the tent, Jihyo rushes to her bed and sits on the edge. She looks down to the floor and curses under her breath. “Compose yourself, Jihyo. What’s suddenly wrong with you?” she tells herself with a soft punch on her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, Jihyo finally prepares herself to sleep after washing herself with a wet towel. She throws the damped towel in a nearby bucket and settles herself on the bed when she hears sounds from her mesh door. She snaps her head, almost pulling a muscle on her neck, just to see Sana barging inside her tent without a word uttered. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asks with a bothered face plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiles and pulls out charcoal from her back, probably some extra from their tasks earlier. “What’s that?” asks Jihyo, unsure of Sana’s presence inside her tent in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s charcoal. Give me your legs,” Sana says out of the blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The request makes Jihyo’s eyebrows furrow. “What?” Her confused eyes staring directly at the lady standing by the entryway of her tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana scoffs and nears her. She casually kneels in front of Jihyo and starts gently writing something on the cast with the charcoal. Jihyo thinks it’s too harsh to kick Sana to stay away from her, so she lets her be. After a minute or two, Sana swiftly stands up and widely smiles. “Good night, captain.” After her greeting, she walks past the bed. Jihyo reads the calligraphies and drawings on her casts - a cute hamster, a heart, the Horizon ship, the eight girls, and a short message of “get well soon and fight against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana halts in her tracks and turns on her heels. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me. I’ll fight against you,” Jihyo says, determined. Sana can only see the back of the captain, so she laughs. “I knew it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo shifts her body to Sana. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana turns her back on Jihyo and says, “I knew you wanted to beat me up. I’m ready... If that’s what it takes for you to forgive me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo suddenly feels bad. She chokes on her words and even before she can correct the lady, Sana has already exited the tent. “Sana..” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's not it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days have passed. Sana and Jihyo were very distant from one another after Sana had visited her that night. The casts have not been removed, and surprisingly, Jihyo didn’t mind erasing Sana’s drawing on it. On the other hand, it’s finally the first out of the three-day festival. People are busy, including the Horizon crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Momo?” Chaeyoung asks Jeongyeon who is sitting next to Mina and Nayeon at that time. Dahyun is on the coast, discussing the several instructions for the engines, and soon will be looking for Tzuyu to wake Sana and Jihyo up. Jeongyeon, Mina, and Nayeon turn to Chaeyoung with curious expressions all over their faces. “She’s in the kitchen. She’s helping the tribe with the community food for the rest of the festival, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is indeed true. Why are you asking anyway, Chaeyoung?” Nayeon interrupts. Chaeyoung smiles at the three of them and tells them that she is going to help in the kitchen work with Momo. Upon hearing the reasons, Mina and Nayeon look at one another and shrug their shoulders in unison. Both already discussed the matter between the two crewmates, and now, they’re astonished to see Chaeyoung suddenly being close to Momo after days of witnessing their awkward tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung runs and enters the kitchen. She spots Momo with an elderly woman guiding her beside her. While the crewmate is busy cooking, the woman comes to check who entered and a smile automatically forms on her lips when she sees Chaeyoung standing by the doorway. When the woman disappears to tell Momo about her presence, Chaeyoung suddenly feels her legs getting weak, probably unable to remember her intention in coming to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo, your friend is here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Expecting it was either Dahyun or Nayeon, Momo puts on a big smile on her face, tentatively dropping her task and dries her hands on her apron. She removes the cloth from her and emerges from the wall when she sees Chaeyoung instead of anyone who she is anticipating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo’s eyes shake, and she instinctively searches for the woman whom she left inside by the stove to guard the food she’s cooking. Chaeyoung stops her from getting away by gripping her arm, also making Momo face her immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was there a mistake?” the older crewmate asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s grasp loosens and she completely lets go of Momo. “No. I came for you,” she tells Momo. For a moment, Momo is confused. They were uncomfortable with one another’s presence just a few days ago, and now, Chaeyoung abruptly visits her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Momo asks, trying her best not to stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She never felt so awkward with the crewmates before and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she knew this was coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With her remaining confidence, she pulls Momo inside the kitchen and tells her, “what do you mean why? Come on, I’ll prove to you that I can cook!” A small smile flashes on Momo’s face as she gets dragged back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You, friends, are going to cook together?” asks the woman in standby with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo fixes her eyes on Chaeyoung, only to meet the younger crewmate’s orbs. “Yes,” Chaeyoung answers and continues as she averts her attention back to the woman, “I am going to help out my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo was initially afraid that she had just lost her close friend after the night she admitted her feelings to her, but right now, she’s very relieved as ever. By then, she also turns back to the woman and pats Chaeyoung on the back. “Chaeyoung, over here, will cook her dish. What can she make?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elderly woman grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun found Tzuyu right after she discussed the ship with the workers. Tzuyu and Dahyun are now walking back to Sana’s tent. It’s been days since Sana has recovered from her burns with the help of herbal medicines and healthy meals prepared for her, but the idea of moving out from the tent never came to her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you a lot walking around town in the middle of the night. Are you sure you’re fine with guarding Sana the whole night? Are you getting enough rest?” inquiries Dahyun, concerned. Tzuyu lightly chuckles and rubs the back of her head. “I’m completely fine with it, Dahyun. When I can assure that Sana is asleep, I make a roundtrip around town,” she tells the older crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun nods, clearly knowing about Tzuyu’s roaming figure around town. “Indeed. You make yourself look like a nightguard,” there is a pause before Dahyun advances, “what are you doing there in the woods? You seem to explore that part more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu gulps tensely. “You’re right. I just love exploring this place. It’s been a while since I spent many days on land,” she reasons out to Dahyun, a burst of nervous laughter let out after the statement has been told. “I agree,” Dahyun replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they arrived and entered the tent, waking Sana up when the sunlight hit her face. “Wake up, sunshine. Let’s go get breakfast. We’ll be having it outside as the main event will start soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana shuffles on her bed while the two crewmates are watching her. “Wait here, Tzuyu. I’ll go ahead and wake Jihyo up,” Dahyun says. Despite getting worried about the fact that Dahyun will be the one waking the captain up, Tzuyu just lets out a sigh and watches Dahyun leaving the tent before she averts her attention back at Sana who slowly gets up from the bed with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” She fakes a smile at the lady before she whispers inside her head another apology. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet another mysterious apology from Tzuyu to Sana</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” exclaims Sana in full energy even if she has just woken up. Tzuyu gestures to her to come out and heads out in advance, not waiting for Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana fixes her hair and stretches out for a bit before she leaves her tent. She gasps in shock when what greeted her is a small table for the four of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up," Dahyun says, standing with her arms folded. Jihyo is a light sleeper so she starts moving upon hearing the voice of the crewmate. She quickly positioned herself properly after she noticed that it was Dahyun who woke her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands clutching on the bed sheet while her eyes widened in surprise. "Dahyun." The latter can only smile before exiting the tent. Jihyo heavily breathes out. She doesn't know why she held her breath there, but Dahyun waking her up is something she will never expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun has recently left the other tent Sana has been avoiding for days, while Tzuyu is already seated on one of the chairs. Sana walks up to the seat next to Tzuyu, eyeing curiously both Dahyun and the other companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From a bothered face, Dahyun quickly shifts her expression. She sits across Sana and informs her, "the other girls are at their usual table in the restaurant but it's quite busy there and I decided to let both you and captain eat her. Somewhere peaceful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see," Sana replies but it worries her that she'll have to face Jihyo right now. Several days have already passed and she's sure that when they both are left behind, things will get awkward. Jihyo rushes out of her tent and only slows down when she gets to see the sight of both Sana and Tzuyu. “Why..?” she trails off, looking at the set-up outside the tent. A round wooden table surrounded by four stools welcome her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The people are busy already. We need to eat here or else we’ll only distract the workers from their main task of preparing food for the festival,” Dahyun says, her eyes not looking at anything apart from the plates that she’s setting on the table. Jihyo hums and takes the seat next to the pale crewmate, her lips pursed to keep herself from making noise although she is already silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Today is the start of the festival,” Jihyo utters.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, the people start getting busy. They are all over the town while the others have already set up the torches and lamps on the Nymph Lake. The four crewmates are busy eating in the health center area when they hear yells from the town. Dahyun and Tzuyu impulsively get up from their chairs and nod at each other as they run into the chaos. Sana is shocked by their sudden leave. She stands up and turns to Jihyo, realizing that when she goes with the others, she’ll be leaving the captain alone by herself - although she wants to stay away as possible, her guilt eats her up, so she stays for a second to ask her, “will you come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stares at her dark brown orbs. She considers her condition so she shakes her head despite wanting to come with them. “Okay,” Sana says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought Sana would stay. She thought Sana wouldn’t go. Jihyo watches Sana’s figure running to the town to find out the reason behind the commotion. She drops her utensils and grits her teeth. Anger fills her, her hands balling into fists. Jihyo stares at the food which she doesn't even bother moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How ironic of the captain. Jihyo enclosed herself from the crewmates which made them feel bad, but she felt the anger within her, blood boiling and tight fists until knuckles turned white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour has passed, the three crewmates return to their place after figuring out that a worker had almost set the place on fire after dropping a lit torch. Luckily, the three crewmates, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Mina, were able to put out the fire before anything else occurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana stops in her tracks, making Dahyun and Tzuyu do the same. “Hmm?” indirectly asking what was wrong that resulted in her halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jihyo... I mean, the captain. She's not here," she says, staring blankly in the direction of their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wide-eyed, both Dahyun and Tzuyu snap their heads towards the table, and indeed, the captain is not there.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, the people in the kitchen are undisturbed by the fuss outside. They continue working on the food for later's grand feast in the evening. Momo finishes her chicken stew. It is incredibly huge, placed in a wide and steep casserole which usually is exclusively only for festivals like the current event on the island right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung is cutting pieces of raw tuna. She has the sauce being cooked while she prepares the tuna bite-size pieces. It is quite a long process as she had to cut twice the number of the population in Aelia Village. But as she is fully determined by somehow the atmosphere and the forces surrounding her, she wipes her sweat off her forehead using her wrist and fixes her hair before resuming the task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is an unexpected boost in her progress, powered by the same unknown force around her. Unbeknownst to her the eyes of the professional chef gazing upon her, watching her as she cuts each piece to which she devoted her time and effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the eyes on her, Chaeyoung looks around the kitchen. Momo immediately looks away, her hands automatically folding and reaching out for her head to scratch on the non-existent itch on the back of her head. Chaeyoung, just then, yells in pain as she accidentally cuts her finger with the knife she was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She isn't looking at where she is cutting, so she ends up wounding herself. Momo is alarmed by the sound Chaeyoung made and immediately comes to her aid. With the small clean cloth she had in her apron as an extra rag, she partially soaks it with water and gently ties it around the hand of the wounded finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung unconsciously giggles and comments on Momo's quick first aid instinct. "Isn't this too big?" she says, still giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo playfully scoffs and shakes her head. "No, it's not. Without it, you would cry. Hu Hu Hu," she teases, making childish and baby-ish sounds per syllable of her sentence. Chaeyoung shakes her head in disbelief and gets back to work - only for her to realize that it'll be difficult to work with a bandaged hand, considering that the bandage is a small towel wrapped around her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Without it, working was so much easier," Chaeyoung says in a joking manner, raising the bandaged hand to show Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo can only laugh and help her out until the end of the bicker. They're not going to deny it, both are honest that with each other, everything is comfortable and complete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late afternoon comes, everyone is already in Nymph Lake. The crewmates are surprised to have seen Jihyo on her way to their area, wobbling as she walks. Sana wants to ask her how and where she's been, but no, she's still avoiding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where have you been?!" Jeongyeon exclaims her hands on her waists. Nayeon crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, demanding an answer from Jihyo as she approaches the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tzuyu, Sana, and I have been looking for you. How can you just leave the table while we're away? Not even leaving a trace for us," Dahyun reprimands. Jihyo snickers and counters to the crewmate's statement. "You left me alone at the table so I left, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun scoffs back, "are you mad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo looks away and she doesn't reply anymore. She didn't want to confess that, yes, she is truly mad at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crewmates stare at one another, baffled by the situation. Sana rolls her eyes and tells the crewmates, "let's enjoy the day. Let's not mind her." The others agree. The captain hears the sentence and she can't take the hateful words from Sana anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even before they fight once again, the chief nears them and instructs them to divide themselves into teams of pairs. Because Jihyo is currently disabled, she gets to be in a team of three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana chooses Jeongyeon as her partner; Dahyun and Chaeyoung get to be a pair; Momo and Tzuyu are another pair; meanwhile, Jihyo joins Mina and Nayeon as a team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the tribe's ritual and cultural welcome of the festival, they start throwing a material wherein when it touches the water, it breaks into small pieces until it disperses into the water. One mentioned that it symbolizes the flourishing of the lake and the whole town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaspian gives thanks to everyone for their hard work and recognizes the Horizon crew for the voluntary help. He points at their works, including the sign made by Jihyo and Sana which they promised to keep on the entrance until unreadable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crewmates smile at one another while bowing to the people who thank them in unison. Jihyo remains grumpy in the corner and she refuses to stand and see the people appreciating their work. Nayeon and Mina approach their teammate, and Nayeon asks, "until when are you going to be like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jihyo doesn't answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina decides to squat next to the captain. Nayeon just stands up on the other side of the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, it's really hard for us to express and tell the reason behind our anger, but if you're kind enough, just tell us if you are or not..?" Although Mina was not asking, the tone of her statement sounded as if she threw a question to the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo turns to her. "Yes, I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina chuckles while Nayeon just listens to them. "Good, thanks for telling us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo furrows her eyebrows and wrinkles her forehead, unable to process the words and the compliment. "It isn't a big deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina scoffs. Nayeon looks down on them, listening intently to whatever Mina would say to the captain. "It might not look like a big deal, but confessing about your feelings and emotions is a big help towards getting closer to friends. I'm a step ahead of you now, Nayeon," she suddenly looks up at the standing figure and sticks her tongue out like a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Jihyo and Nayeon are surprised by Mina's adorable action. "What was that for?" Nayeon says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina realizes her childish action and leans against a log behind her. She pulls her folded legs close to her chest and puts her chin on her knee as she tightly hugs her legs. It looks even cuter than what she did a while ago, and Nayeon instantly knows that she just felt shy after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, come back here," Nayeon tells the wise navigator. Even she gets to make the captain turn to her because of her behavior. Jihyo herself doesn't know, but a smile automatically appears on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, yells fill the area. It isn't like the shouts that seek help just like what happened a while ago. “Excuse me, you’re wrong about that!” the townspeople shout, making it sound like inaudible chatters. Mina, Nayeon, and Jihyo turn in the direction of the noise. Mina and Jihyo stay seated, looking at Nayeon and watching her face change as she struggles to tiptoe in her place and crane her neck to see what's going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys..," Nayeon trails off, building suspense on both Mina and Jihyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" asks Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a fight going on there..," Nayeon pauses to avert her attention back to the two teammates. "..and it's a man against our Sana."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh?!" Mina exclaims and stands up in a second. Jihyo takes her time to get up as she is injured, but she gets help from Nayeon. 'What is going on..?' The anger is replaced by distress. Jihyo gathers all her might to walk on her own towards the crowd which circles the scene. She squeezes into the crowd, while Mina and Nayeon follow her from behind, worried that she might injure or hurt herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two crewmates loudly screech at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stands just a few meters away from the fight. Jeongyeon is intently watching, looking as if she wouldn’t mind Sana getting hurt, but there is a hint of pain in her expression. When Jihyo is about to charge and take Sana away from the scene, the man begins to run towards the young lady, putting a complete stop in Jihyo’s tracks. The three crewmates, Mina, Nayeon, and Jihyo, were flustered with the predicament. Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s eyes meet for one second. Her eyes shoot deadly glares at Jeongyeon while the other feels like an apologetic gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why is she not stopping Sana?’ Jihyo says inside her mind while angrily staring at Jeongyeon, furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man keeps throwing solid punches at Sana, while Jihyo flinches on behalf of Sana who remains collected in the so-called battlefield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo remembers her first physical fight against Sana which can be considered also as their first encounter and interaction. She also recalls the story about her childhood, stuck in training to become the best fighter in their place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ends up stepping backward, returning to the side of her companions. Nayeon holds Jihyo’s arms while Mina stands a little bit forward to protect the captain from anything in front of them. They hear the conversation of the women next to them in the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are they fighting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the lady’s request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But I find it interesting... A woman against a man. Doesn’t she look cool to represent the women like that? Look at her fighting stance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stares at Sana. The left portion is forwarded while her right side of her body prepares to blow punches as she avoids the attacks of the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how come? There shouldn’t be violence during the festival.” A woman comes into their conversation and butts in. “Apparently, General Wan and Chief Kaspian are not around, and that man mistook the young ladies as intruders,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three crewmates’ ears perk up when they hear the issue from the woman. Jihyo can’t handle it anymore and interrupts the conversation without a question, “why is no one stopping them?” The women turn to her and shake their heads, helpless. They seem to recognize Jihyo and the two women behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stop an army force. We corrected him, but he thinks we’re telling him lies. A downside to the inferiority and townspeople in tribes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo furrows her eyebrows. “Besides, that man had already hurt one of your friends, your Majesty. I don’t think she’s letting him go that easily,” she elaborates further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo diverts her attention back to the fight, and she witnesses Sana getting knocked out on the ground. Her eyes widen in horror and she instinctively runs to Sana, knowing that the scene is still dangerous with the presence of the foe. But she cared nothing about him, but Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana feels the hands on her shoulders and she immediately looks up to see who is comforting her in the middle of her fight. “Jihyo,” she unconsciously utters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fight,” Jihyo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sees the man walking on his way towards them. She pushes Jihyo away and stands up quickly. Luckily, Mina and Nayeon rush to Jihyo’s aid and pull her out at least a safe radius away from the two fighting figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a swift motion, Sana uses a quick technique putting the enemy immobile on the ground. Sana herself is impressed with her skills. ‘My muscles…’ she says as she looks down on her palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sana’s muscles remember the basic techniques of martial arts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was once afraid to recall and train her mastered techniques when she was in high school. Injuries and traumatic events that she had gone through when she was young had held her back to welcome martial arts into her life again. She didn’t like getting injured, and she didn’t like recovering for months, unable to do anything. But right now, Sana is overwhelmed with joy. She has just performed a perfect ground technique on the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a respectable yet authoritative walk towards the man, she kneels and intimidates the man with her aura. “Please listen to the people. We are the companions of the heiress. The Thelonious Kingdom, perhaps you know where that is?” An eyebrow raised to build fear within the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo listens. Doesn’t she hate it when people expose her identity? Doesn’t she hate it when someone talks about her without her knowing? Then, why does she see herself smiling when she hears Sana introducing her in such a confident manner?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Yet to feel the fullness within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wan arrives in the scene and joins the two people in the middle. “And the fight. What was the reason?” With his stern tone and the scowl on his face, Sana knows that even if it was her fault, the general would never forgive her, but luckily, at this moment, she wasn’t the one who caused the trouble (in fact, she never starts a fight). The people start crowding the general, telling them that a member of the army had hurt Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general can’t believe his ears. He stares down at his member before glancing at Jeongyeon to see how she is right now. His heart hurts to see the young lady forcing a smile at him. Enraged, Wan pulls his member by the collar and drags him out of the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana bows to him while he walks away. Jihyo expects Sana to come to her and ask if she was okay and if she got hurt anywhere. But her expectation remains as an expectation as her eyes follow the girl running to Jeongyeon to hug her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon, Mina.” The two mentioned ladies turn to Jihyo for a second after hearing their names being called by the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Jihyo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, captain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo pauses for a while before she asks Nayeon and Mina to check on Jeongyeon for her. “I’ll go ahead. Mina, take care of Jihyo and bring her back to her area,” Nayeon instructs, but Jihyo shakes her head in disapproval. Nayeon tilts her head while Mina eyes her in confusion. “The two of you should come. I can handle myself,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon and Mina turn to one another and decide to go ahead. “Please take care.” Then off they go. Jihyo, a hard-headed captain, walks to their area and rests for a bit before she runs away to somewhere she only knows where.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The four other girls are there for the pair. “Are you okay, Jeong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we couldn’t defend you. We didn’t know that would happen, and we were confused about what to do. We were afraid,” Momo apologizes and hugs together with the others. Dahyun gently rubs Jeongyeon and Sana’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo and Chaeyoung are preparing the dishes, so they weren’t around. While Dahyun was away conversing to the townspeople, I saw that the man had just approached them while they were walking around the place,” Tzuyu explains. Nayeon scoffs and clicks her tongue in disfavor. “People like them still exist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina slowly nods her head. “They still do. Quite unacceptable that he, even as a junior of the general, still gets to act as if he’s the boss of the tribe. We heard from the townspeople that some army members don’t listen to the voices of the people,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon folds her arms and listens to the crewmates to hear the whole story. “I couldn’t do anything so I ran and searched for Dahyun. When we arrived, all this happened,” Tzuyu adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing the narration from Tzuyu, they turn to Jeongyeon. With a gentle slap, Nayeon asks Jeongyeon how she is after getting hurt by the army member. “I’m fine. Sorry, I couldn’t stop Sana. She told me to stay back and so I did,” Jeongyeon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana shakes her head and pats Jeongyeon’s head. “Don’t apologize. You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun continues to calm Jeongyeon down, afraid that what happened might have hurt her both physically and mentally. She looks at the crewmates’ faces one by one and notices the absence of the captain. “Where’s Jihyo?” she asks out of the blue. Sana hears her but acts to not worry about her and comforts Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She escaped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’re fools to have believed her,” Mina adds to Nayeon’s statement when they see no sign of Jihyo in their area. They sigh all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun scratches her head and shrugs her shoulder. “Guess we have to wait for her until she comes back herself,” she states and everyone instantly agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chief runs up to them after hearing the news of the army member’s attack. He apologizes on behalf of the attacker’s side before he leaves to lecture the man who Wan took away from within the venue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few activities together, the teams of Horizon crew settle down in the same area. Jeongyeon and Sana return to their spot, pointing at each other as they fall into a pit of laughter. The other crewmates smile at the sight of Sana growing closer to the crew. Mina watches Nayeon who has her eyes fixed on the two figures, but she is soon startled when Nayeon starts talking to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon.” She begins her sentence. Mina knows Nayeon was starting a conversation so she hums in response. Nayeon chuckles and proceeds, “is sly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Mina utters, turning to Jeongyeon upon hearing Nayeon’s statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That day when Momo asked Chaeyoung if it was only her who noticed Jeongyeon’s attraction on Sana, Jeongyeon heard it and was flustered. Mina, tell me… is this how Jeongyeon acts when she truly likes someone?” she asks. Mina is quite shocked by the question of the scholar and she blinks for a moment, trying to find an answer to the tough question. Despite her effort in letting herself focus on finding the answer, her mind generates another question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon chuckles and shrugs her shoulder. “It’s not like I like her. I’m an older friend of hers and I need to see her change and grow up.” But it only built insecurities within her, knowing that Jeongyeon is, if not perfect, the best among them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chaeyoung and Momo walk to the kitchen. Dinner time is fast approaching and they come to help with the preparation. Momo wears a smile as she walks beside Chaeyoung, and the others do too. They act normally despite the confession Momo had told Chaeyoung that night. This is probably the reason why the smile won’t be erased on Momo’s face. She’s indeed joyful for nothing had changed after admitting her feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As what books have taught the crewmates, there are two results after a confession; they either get to let the person stay longer or even until the end or they lose someone forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The workers in the kitchen warmly welcome and direct them on what they’ll do. “So almost everything is at the lake already. We only have these left, if you may, can you help us bring this?” one of the workers approaches and asks them. Momo turns her head to Chaeyoung and observes her condition to help. Her eyes land on the bandaged hand of the partner. She sighs and averts back to the pots and pans the worker was pointing at - two heavy-looking servings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How heavy are they?” Momo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worker scratches his head and estimates the weight of the metal materials by saying, "one person is enough to carry one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo shifts her attention to Chaeyoung and whispers to her, "will you be fine?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung furrows her eyebrows and nods her head. Her facial expression implying that she finds Momo's question so sudden and random. She thinks that, of course, she'll be able to handle one herself. But Chaeyoung catches Momo staring at her wounded hand so she hides it behind her back and pats Momo on her shoulder with her other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go." Momo is left dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worker hands one serving to Chaeyoung and Momo sees that Chaeyoung indeed can manage to carry one herself. She chuckles at herself for thinking such a simple wound from cooking would hinder the younger crewmate from working. "Wait up," she says with a proud grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way back, Momo never forgets to check on Chaeyoung every minute as they walk. Chaeyoung notices her and giggles at her action. “Momo,” she calls out. Momo raises her eyebrows and hums. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you ever thought that things will get a little awkward and uneasy between the two of us, please don’t worry,” she pauses and keeps her legs working as they reach near the lake. She flashes a smile, completely displaying her pretty dimples to the companion. “I won’t let that happen. Things will be just as usual. And as of your confession...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo patiently waits for Chaeyoung’s next words, although it’s nerve-wracking and her heart starts to palpitate. “Your feelings... are recognized and I won’t disregard it,” she reassures the lady. Momo breathes out unsteadily. Gratitude washes over her to the point that starts skipping. “Hey, be careful. You’re bringing food with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo nods and walks ahead of Chaeyoung, afraid to let the younger girl see her smile that reached from ear to ear. She didn’t know she needed that reassurance ever, but upon hearing it, she might be the happiest person ever. She confessed, and she didn’t lose a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana comes with the crew to their table, but she refuses to eat with them. While the others are already settled and occupied the benches on opposite sides of a long table, she stood, feeling agitated. “Sana, are you okay?” Jeongyeon asks. Sana bites her lips and sighs as she responds, “you should go ahead and eat without me. I’ll…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks away and stares in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look for the captain?” Sana returns her attention to the crew when she hears Nayeon’s voice. “Don’t bother, Sana. You’ll never know where she is right now. It’s safer for you to stay with us,” Nayeon suggests. Dahyun listens to them intently, but her eyes are somewhere else. “I told her that I’ll take care of her, but… if I let her be right now, it’d look like I don’t care. And that’s not what I want,” Sana explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one speaks nor opposes her decision further so she takes this time to run and leave. Momo and Chaeyoung just arrived at their table when they spotted Sana running away. They are clearly confused as they look at each crewmate’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun snickers and takes a sip from the glass of water served earlier than the meal itself. “She’s also hardheaded, I guess,” she scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo and Chaeyoung hear her so they look at one another, but they are still puzzled by what happened so they shrug their shoulders in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nayeon watches Jeongyeon who has a genuine smile - she is looking at Sana’s disappearing figure with a smile on her face. “Jeongyeon.” This catches not only Jeongyeon’s attention but also Mina’s. She turns to the two ladies who are sitting across from one another. “What are you thinking of?” she asks directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon ends up laughing at Nayeon’s straightforward question. “I... I find it adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon turns to Nayeon and leans her body closer to the older crewmate. “Sana protects, when in fact, she needs to be protected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon rolls her eyes and looks away, ending up gazing in the direction where Sana went. “Sana protects someone who is also protecting her,” she states nonchalantly. The statement makes Jeongyeon furrowed her eyebrows. “Recall everything. Jihyo has been there every time she’s involved in trouble,” Nayeon says. Mina can only listen. She never had the intention to interrupt their conversation, anyway. “But I am also protecting her,” Jeongyeon replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Under Jihyo’s command.” Jeongyeon shakes her head in disapproval. “Even without Jihyo’s order, I will protect the crew and Sana,” she tells Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even protect yourself from that army member. You made Sana teach the man a lesson,” Nayeon mocks. Jeongyeon scoffs and stretches her neck as she starts to argue with Nayeon again, but this time, it’s serious. “I was obviously hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo looks like a mummy right now because of the bandages all over her body and that makes you think that Jihyo didn’t get hurt while saving Sana?” Nayeon says. Jeongyeon is taken aback and she ends up leaning backward. It signals the defeat of Jeongyeon which made Nayeon stop attacking the younger crewmate. She decides to focus on their dinner tonight. But it seems like Jeongyeon is yet to be done with the topic as she throws a question, “what are you trying to tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon eyes her with a cold glare. “Simple. Don’t start and end everything quickly.” Nayeon isn’t able to elaborate as the workers start to arrive and serve them their dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What is she talking about?’ Mina thinks to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Sana has been quietly venturing around the quiet town, and she found no signs of Jihyo around. She continues to walk around until she arrives at a familiar place - it was the coast where she and Jihyo stayed when they were fishing until dusk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana hides behind a stray crate near a tall tree beside her when she sees Jihyo’s figure standing a few meters away from her. “What is she doing here?” she whispers to herself and observes Jihyo from afar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quiet atmosphere is perfect where one can think more peacefully. Sana thinks Jihyo is thinking as she stood there for minutes now, which means that she has also been watching her for a while. The moonlight is being reflected on the sea and she loves how it looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Jihyo steps forward until her feet touch the seawater. Sana peeks and watches every action Jihyo makes. What made Sana worried is when Jihyo doesn't stop walking further, the sea level almost reaches her height yet she doesn't stop. It comes to her realization that this usually happens in soap operas and dramas she's watching back when she's still in Japan, in her apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jihyo, stop!" she says and comes running to Jihyo. Startled, Jihyo snaps her head in her direction in a split second. She hears splashes as Sana runs to the sea and steps in with her. "Sana, what are you doing?" she asks, not expecting the presence of the lady nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm saving you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo furrows her eyebrows. "What are you saying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were trying to let yourself drown!" Sana says, noticing that Jihyo is </span>
  <em>
    <span>acting</span>
  </em>
  <span> innocent. Jihyo chuckles and brings Sana to a lower water level. She makes Sana sit on the sand as she does next to her, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodness Gracious. I was not ending my own life," Jihyo explains. Sana doesn't know how to react. "I was only trying to stabilize my voice with water. It helps me practice to breathe longer," she adds. At this point, they have probably forgotten that they are avoiding one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana purses her lips together and scratches the back of her head, embarrassed. "Oh..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Voice.. for your voice, I see. But what for?” she asks. Jihyo chortles and breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved singing and I loved it when I’m singing with my sister.” Sana tilts her head and thinks. She never knew the captain had a sister. “Your sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo nods her head and goes to the deeper part of the sea. Sana follows her but she’s making sure that she’s leaving a distance. “I had a sister I once lost and soon found, but it seems like she’s still lost,” she says before dipping herself underwater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana processes the words and waits for Jihyo to get back up to the surface to ask her. “How can you say so?” she interrogates when Jihyo rose back up from the water, but instead of answering the curious lady, the captain remains silent. This signals Sana to stop asking her about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a minute of silence where only the sound of waves and the whooshing wind filled their ears until Jihyo spoke up. “Why are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We noticed you were gone so I came looking for you,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Jihyo asks, her back facing Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana takes a minute or two before she answers. “I told you when we were still both injured. Even if I am also hurt, I have to take care of you. Just me taking care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But after what happened after we were fishing, I was forced to see you differently. I was forced to avoid you when in fact I know that I cannot because you are my closest friend among the rest,” she continues. “When I see that it seems like nothing has changed during the times you used to talk to me and the times we do not even interact at all, I knew I meant nothing to you so I did the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am deeply sorry and thank you.” Sana furrows her eyebrows when she hears the words coming from the captain. “What does that mean?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo turns to her and says, “because of that, I now realize that I despise myself for enclosing myself from the crew, from my own friends, from my own family. I feel overwhelmingly happy whenever I am with them so I usually just disregard this feeling because I am sure they are always there for me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But what if they leave me? I will only feel and realize everything when they are gone from my life, but because of you, you made me discern it earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you left me alone at the table and when you pushed me away when I tried to stop you. I didn’t like how I felt. I dislike the feeling. I can’t believe this instant karma has helped me understand my actions and learn from my mistakes. I tasted my own medicine,” Jihyo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl nods her head in understanding. She wholeheartedly accepted the apology and beamed a quick smile to the captain. “Why have you been acting that way in the first place?” Sana asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am the queen. I don’t like it when people see me vulnerable. I act tough when I, to be frank, am very weak inside,” she replies. “I thought setting borders and firm walls around me could help me become stronger and independent, but I was wrong. It taught me to be selfish and conceited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana reaches out for Jihyo, but she withdraws her hand. Jihyo sees this and stares directly at Sana’s dark orbs. “You are still a human being, Jihyo. There’s no human in the world that withstands everything in perfection. They’re praising not the real Jihyo but the Jihyo who still lives in her horrible past. Let’s keep moving forward and promise ourselves to change if that’s what you want,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and this time, please... don’t ignore us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really means a lot for me to see you stay with me even if you have seen every flaw that I possess in a short period of time from when we met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I believe in you. I want what’s better for the crew and that’s for all of you to stay together,” Sana says. “Anyway, it all started with me just wanting to say thank you to you, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo chuckles and ascends to the surface when Sana stops her. “Can I..,” she pauses, making Jihyo turn to her with an eyebrow raised. “Can I hear you sing?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain flashes a soft smile before she gestures to Sana to come with her. Sana notices that both of them are already soaked, even Jihyo’s bandaged leg is. As they’re walking back to the town, Jihyo hums a song to her before she opens her mouth and a melodic song is heard by Sana. Sana notices her gentle and distinct voice, and it suits the tone of the unfamiliar song she’s humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo suddenly starts to sing in the tone of what she’s been humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That little, mysterious light is calling me. Oh, I feel like I’m falling into a color I’ve never seen before. If I look at it, it seems to be embracing me. If I try to get closer, it goes further away little by little. Somehow, it resembles you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s face makes it evident to Jihyo how surprised she is to hear her sing. After all, it is also her first time singing in a long time. The other crewmates never had the chance to hear her like how Sana is listening to her in the quiet, young night right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All night long. I watch the waves all night. All night long. I wait for you like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo chuckles and looks away from Sana as she herself feels awkward to sing while staring directly at the eyes of the one whom she’s singing for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunset~ Just looking at you is hard. Even if my eyes are red, you still melt my heart. That red sunset, to you who feels far away, I’ll quickly run to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana listens to her intently, loving the lyrics as Jihyo melodically sings it for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the reason why the sky has never turned gray. Drive the clouds away and shine on me. That bright light is enticing me. I start walking without noticing, step by step. I approach you little by little. All night long, I look at the sky and think of you. All night long, it’s you who I can’t forget.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo pauses and heaves a deep sigh. She resumes her singing when she is interrupted by Sana who sang for her this time. With her eyes wide open, she looks at Sana, shocked. Sana closes her eyes as she tries to remember the same verse from Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a blinding sunset. Just looking at you is hard. Even if my eyes are red, you still melt my heart. That red sunset, to you who feels far away, I’ll quickly run to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… it?” Jihyo asks, surprised that someone knows her song that she has made herself. Sana softly giggles and shakes her head. With a bright smile, she replies, “no. I just listened to you and thought the chorus might suit next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable,” Jihyo tells Sana. Sana shrugs her shoulders and walks, Jihyo following her. Sana thinks of the right words to complete the song. “Oh!” she says, making Jihyo look at her in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If we were together, we would reach a new world. Oh, Even if I can’t get out of it, I will follow you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo’s lips curl up and a warm smile forms on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if the far and long road is difficult. Even if it is a road that is as dark as a cave, I want to know your world. But, oh, I’m going now. Our sunset is going to be colored red.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana processes the lyrics and she frowns, but a small smile completely covers up her sadness. She doesn’t want Jihyo to notice how the words have hit her directly. It reminds her of the things that would happen if Jihyo and the crew found the crown, they’ll separate. “Thank you, Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo has her head hanging low, so Sana can’t discern what were the grateful words for. “What for?” she asks the captain. “I’ve realized a lot of things. Thank you for hearing me out,” Jihyo replies. Sana raises an eyebrow and says, “the key to understanding and appreciating a person is to listen to their perspectives and accept their stance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana… your words are intriguing me. You’re very strong in your own beliefs and principles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, physical strength requires a strong mental view. I am a fighter… uhh no, I was a fighter. What’s left in me is my… confide..confidence..,” she says, her voice declining as she proceeds which definitely caught Jihyo’s attention, but the captain doesn’t bother asking her about it and smiles to soothe the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the town, Jihyo stops and shifts her body to Sana. “Have you had your dinner yet?” she asks. Sana shakes her head in response so Jihyo brings her to the old women’s area, the same place where she brewed Sana’s tea. It’s quiet now as all the people are celebrating in Nymph Lake. Jihyo enters the kitchen and she invites Sana inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s cook each other’s dinner,” she says. Excited, Sana nods and runs with her inside. They start to look at the food preserved inside a barrel and a cooler - a slice of frozen, fresh meat and a few vegetables. Although they weren’t up to eating such food today, they cooked a very heavy meal. The captain was cooking their viand while Sana cooked their rice, as per the captain’s warning as she cooks very salty food and appetizers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can handle the saltiness of my food, so it’s best if you cook rice for yourself. I can’t manage to control the taste of the food,” Jihyo tells Sana who complies with her order and cooks rice. Despite being worried about how the food will taste in the end, Sana still trusts Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Jihyo finishes cooking and she settles the food on the counter inside the kitchen. She doesn’t bother going outside to take the seats and get caught by the owners for trespassing, but it was the only choice - they had to eat without getting into the festival venue as Jihyo’s not in the mood to join them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Sana slurps the soup, she feels the saltiness on her tongue and she immediately lets out a, “you didn’t lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo doesn’t hear it clearly so she has to ask her to say it again. Sana chuckles and responds, “I said, you weren’t ly- nevermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? What a bummer,” Jihyo said and slurps down her own bowl of soup, startling Sana in the process. ‘She… She has strong taste buds, huh,’ Sana says and gulps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finish their food as early as possible to avoid getting caught red-handed inside the premises of someone else’s property. Before they go, Sana speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain… Jihyo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes, </span>
  <b>right decisions are disguised as wrong decisions</b>
  <span>. Rejecting the crown is the right choice, and the next step is to get up after your kingdom's downfall, okay? If you see yourself as a disgrace to your family, well, you're not - you are the hero. You see, if you didn’t reject the crown, you would have been captured and worse..." Sana can’t proceed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killed. Yeah,” Jihyo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo understands her a hundred percent. "Alright. I'll do whatever it takes to bring back the glory my kingdom has lost," she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, the chieftain has already announced that they will continue the celebration tomorrow. The time today was short, but they shouldn't be worried because they'll make it up the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Horizon crew arrives inside the inn and proceeds to their respective rooms. Exhausted, Nayeon flops on her bed without saying a word while Jeongyeon sits on the edge of her bed, facing Nayeon's laying figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nayeon," she calls the older girl. Nayeon doesn't move but responds with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by what you said a while ago? I'm really confused," Jeongyeon asks. The confusion is evident in the tone of her voice. Nayeon doesn't reply for a second until she shifts her body and kneels on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeong. You are the main character of your own story," Nayeon tells her. Jeongyeon folds her arms and stares at Nayeon. "What does that have to do with Sana?" she asks. Nayeon faces Jeongyeon and monotonously says, "you're starting to be more overprotective of Sana, chasing her everywhere, and making her the highlight of your story. Now would you like to hear what your story sounds like? A story of a hopeless lover."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon frowns and is about to object and deny the claim when Nayeon carries on. "I didn't assume your feelings. I see it with my very own eyes. You act differently towards her, something you can never show us. Why? Because she's the person you have been finding," Nayeon pauses, "but remember, she has her eyes on Jihyo, and only her. What are you to Sana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This makes the younger lady hang her head low. "You are the main character of your story. Don't let others overshadow you. Claim the spotlight," she says, cheering her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When silence has engulfed the place, Nayeon thinks it's time for her to continue her rest so she lies on her stomach on the bed. She heaves a deep sigh before finally closing her eyes when Jeongyeon strikes her another question. "Do you think Tzuyu likes… Sana?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. In fact, I sense </span>
  <em>
    <span>something bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jeongyeon stares at Nayeon who is already prepared to sleep. "Just an odd feeling. Nothing against her," she defends the friend from her own gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Jihyo and Sana sneak behind the kitchen after eating what they have cooked, and they sigh with relief in unison when they successfully escape the structure without being caught by the women who just returned from Nymph Lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana and Jihyo giggle at one another before they walk back to their tents. Just when they are about to reach, Sana halts in the middle and tells Jihyo to go by herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should go ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Where are you going?" Jihyo asks her. Sana wears a smile and tells her, "I'm visiting an old friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo raises an eyebrow. "You have a friend here?" Sana shakes her head and taps Jihyo's broad shoulders with her hands before gesturing to her to walk away. "Don't mind. I'll be back in no time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo just nods and walks away. After Sana ensures that Jihyo has already returned to her tent, she goes back to the same coast, unbeknownst to her the captain peeking at her from the tent. "Where is she going?" she asks and is about to walk out of the tent when she sees Tzuyu's figure entering the deep forest nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tzuyu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana arrives at the coast. She closes her eyes and inhales the sea breeze. It calms her down. She clenches her hands until it forms a fist. She opens her eyes and looks down at her fists before saying, "long time no see, old friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her old friend - her fighting skills and abilities she had been using in the past until she got injured and took her a long time to become what she usually is. She didn't want to hurt herself one more time so she quit fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier this afternoon, her muscles remembered her iconic grounding technique. "I am Sana," she introduces herself to nature. "And I have failed myself. I am the same girl who lives in her past. Limited to take action because of old fears."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>How ironic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>'I've been teaching the captain these things when I can't even apply it to myself. Confident? Huff, that’s not me.'</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tiny step toward the road of change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning comes quickly. Chaeyoung wakes up from the noise Momo is making while she's preparing herself to go down and start working in the kitchen. Momo doesn't notice Chaeyoung being awake so she continues to hum and groove as she puts on her leather boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Momo decides to walk out of the door, she hops back when she spots Chaeyoung sitting on her bed while rubbing her eyes as she yawns. “Oh. Did I wake you up?” asks Momo to Chaeyoung. With a smile, Chaeyoung shakes her head even if she woke up because of the noise created by Momo. “I’m heading to the kitchen. You should follow Jeongyeon and Nayeon to Nymph Lake later,” she instructs Chaeyoung, but the girl, once again, shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? Why?” Momo inquires as she zips up the zipper of her boots. “I’m coming with you. I’ll help them in the kitchen again,” she says and stands up from the bed. “Oh, will you? Then I will wait for you near Sana and the captain’s tent,” Momo tells Chaeyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You removed the towel last night, and we can’t let the wound be exposed. Nayeon wouldn’t want to see an open wound among the crewmates,” the older girl explains. Chaeyoung nods in understanding. “I’ll see you there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nayeon runs to Mina’s room and starts knocking on her door. Momo sees her and chuckles at her before she descends the stairs. Nayeon sees the glimpse of Momo’s knowing smirk and rolls her eyes in reaction. “Mina, come out!” she yells from the other side of the door but Dahyun gets out of her room after waking up upon hearing Nayeon’s loud voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes barely opening and her head peeking from the small gap of the door, she asks Nayeon, “what is it?” Nayeon shows Dahyun an apologetic smile and tells her that she is calling for Mina’s name who right now still has not answered the door. Dahyun considerately nods her head and shuts the door, probably to continue sleeping as she looks disturbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Dahyun closes her door, Mina opens hers. Attempting to open her eyes to see the person in front of her door early in the morning, she finally recognizes that it is Nayeon standing before her. “What is it?” she asks, stretching her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me wake Jeongyeon up. I’m scared to talk to her after the conversation I had with her last night,” Nayeon whines like a kid. “Please?” she pleads. Mina furrows her eyebrows as thoughts run inside her mind while registering the words of the older crewmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you feel frightened? You shouldn’t be… unless you told her something ridiculous,” she tells Nayeon. The lady breathes out and scratches her head as she tells Mina, “that’s the point. I told her something last night and I think she’ll see me differently today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you exactly tell her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon looks away and starts moving her hands hysterically. “I… I can’t tell you everything, but I just gave her a piece of advice. That’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina grips on her doorknob and she grits her teeth. A hint of an idea strikes inside her head. “You’ve been doing that for years. You’re friends, too, and if you did it for the better, then there’s nothing to be afraid of. You’re used to that, so you can handle that yourself,” she says in one breath before shutting the door close right in front of Nayeon. Bewildered, Nayeon freezes in her spot and doesn’t budge for a whole solid minute. “Does waking Jeongyeon up for me make her that mad? Geez.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu sees Momo approaching her so she readies herself and properly stands up. When Momo reaches the spot, she takes the chance to ask about her unexpected presence. “What are you doing here, Momo?” Momo stands next to the crewmate and answers her, “Chaeyoung hurt herself yesterday and I’m looking for that young boy here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard his mom called him to run an errand. So I guess I’ll have to take over his position. What would you like to have, then?” Tzuyu says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo chuckles in disbelief. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu nods at her while saying, “I have talked to him quite a few times already. I often get splinters nowadays and he gives me the right antibiotics and ointments for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo makes a face upon hearing Tzuyu’s frequent wounds. “Where do you get those? Doesn’t it hurt a lot?” she asks, checking on the crewmate’s hands and, indeed, open wounds that are being treated are found on them. “Where do get these? These are a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it hurts, of course. But I just endure it. I have endured a lot of pain in the past so I can disregard this painful feeling,” she tells the older crewmate while she also scrutinizes her hands. “I get it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>randomly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t even know where these came from. Just when I feel such sting on my fingers, that’s when I realize I got splinters all over my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo looks at her, concerned. “So what would you like me to hand you over? I would have probably memorized all these things here,” Tzuyu asks while rummaging at the shelves from the boy’s place. “Should we switch places?” Momo asks out of the blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu eyes her and furrows her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must have hurt yourself after working overnight to keep watch on Sana and Jihyo. You should invite Sana to sleep in the inn with you so you’re not exposed outside, while I’ll try to guard the captain while you’re away,” she suggests. Tzuyu can only let out a chortle. She shakes her head and replies, “If I would, Sana would disagree. She is guarding the captain, so she wouldn’t want to stay away from this tent at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what would you like me to hand you?” Tzuyu keeps returning the topic to Chaeyoung’s medicine after Momo’s attempt in letting Tzuyu agree to switch places for the younger’s safety, but it seems like Tzuyu doesn’t mind at all. Momo sighs and finally answers her question, ”a medicine cream for cuts and a roll of gauze bandage, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your order’s on the way,” Tzuyu playfully says while she searches for the requested items around the shelves and the drawers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the two crewmates finally found the right items, Jihyo gets up from her bed and Chaeyoung arrives at the same time. With a smile that showcased her dimples, she greets both Tzuyu and Jihyo. Jihyo shows her a quick smile before her face returns to her usual poker face. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu notice this gesture while Momo is busy setting up the materials for Chaeyoung’s cut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu gets out of her position from behind the counter where the boy usually stands. She walks past the captain and utters, “I’ll wake Sana up so we can eat breakfast together.” She then disappears inside the tent, leaving the three other crewmates outside. Momo greets Jihyo a good morning after seeing her walking to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your sleep, captain?” Momo asks and sneakily hands Chaeyoung the bandage and the medicine as she stands next to the girl in front of the captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better than ever,” she nonchalantly answers and turns to Chaeyoung who has a roll of bandage in hand, “what happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung awkwardly chuckles and glances at Momo before answering the captain. She puts her wounded hand up and shows Jihyo the cut that she got from helping in the kitchen yesterday. “Knife. In the kitchen,” simple but concise, understandable for the captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That seems to hurt a lot. Thanks for taking care of Chaeyoung, Momo,” Jihyo says, her eyes fixated on the hand. “You should be careful next time, Chaeyoung,” she adds, telling Chaeyoung in continuation. Momo finds it a little off, but Chaeyoung seems to forget about the unusual behavior of the captain as she’s immersed with the caring words she’s getting from the captain. With her smile never leaving her face, she eagerly nods at Jihyo’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s nice to see,” Jihyo says after she has dictated all the safety reminders to the younger crewmate. “I’ll go ahead and take my breakfast,” she adds and leaves both Momo and Chaeyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo nudges Chaeyoung’s stomach with her shoulder and states her observation. “Jihyo is acting a little bit weird today. Perhaps, do you know what happened?” she asks. Chaeyoung just realized now that the captain has been reminding her of all the safety precautions. Wide-eyed and a hand over her mouth, she faces Momo with a shocked expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, Tzuyu stands beside the bed, her body blocking the sunlight that penetrates inside the tent. She doesn’t want Sana to wake up from the light so she just calls out her name gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu claims that waking Sana up is a successful task when the lady starts to shift her body. "Let's get going in three, two–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana is startled by the sudden countdown and she thinks there was an emergency. She instantly rises from her bed in an alert stance. Realization comes upon her when she sees Tzuyu holding her stomach as she lets out a series of quiet laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The astonished lady stomps her foot and grabs on the nearest pillow to throw in Tzuyu's direction. As the crewmate possesses a quick reflex, she catches the pillow on time and tosses it back to its place. The pouty face of Sana greets her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu scoffs and looks away to regain her composure before she signals the older girl to follow her outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana spots Chaeyoung and Momo nearby, so she greets them with a wave. Tzuyu walks ahead without shifting her attention to anything apart from the pathway to the kitchen. "Go ahead in the kitchen while the others are still there. The workers will soon arrive and you might be transferred to another place," Momo tells them loudly, still seated next to Chaeyoung as she helps her out with the bandaging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana nods at her before focusing on the way once again. She walks beside Tzuyu. The tall crewmate displays their height difference when they are standing close next to each other so Sana distances herself according to her estimation. Tzuyu notices this and chuckles, "Why are you staying away?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flustered, Sana chortles awkwardly and looks ahead as she answers, "I didn't notice you were so tall."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just don't put me next to the captain. Jeongyeon teases her about it," Tzuyu says and Sana laughs, imagining the scenario inside her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the two crewmates arrive inside the place. A sleepy Jeongyeon and an energetic Nayeon welcome Tzuyu and Sana inside. The captain is seen serving the scholar and the sailor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana sits next to Jeongyeon, across from Tzuyu who takes the seat next to Jihyo. Nayeon stands up and takes the seat next to Sana, making the girl sit in between Jeongyeon and Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo sees Jeongyeon pushing her plate to Sana – it makes her eyebrow twitch. Sana is also confused and thinks it was a mistake by the half-asleep woman so she puts it back in her place, but Jeongyeon refuses to get it back as she says, "it's for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana shakes her head in disagreement. "No, this is for you. Jihyo got you this," she reminds the older, but Jeongyeon doesn't seem to care. Sana turns to Jihyo and sees the expression on her face. Frightened, she nudges Jeongyeon to insist that she needs to eat the meal Jihyo prepared for her, but in surprise, Jihyo smiles at Sana and tells her, "you can eat that. Jeongyeon probably wants to get her own."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Sana takes a minute to process the words and how Jihyo reacted to the situation. “Thank you for the meal, Captain!” Sana says in an ambiguous tone. Jeongyeon and Nayeon are confused about whether Sana was joking or being sarcastic or just acting adorable in front of the captain. “What’s going on~?” Nayeon chirps, her elbow against the table and her chin on her left hand as she takes a spoonful bite from the breakfast that Jihyo got for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your sleep last night?” Jeongyeon asks Jihyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slept well,” Jihyo answers, avoiding eye contact from the three crewmates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu clears her throat and gets up to order her own meal while Sana takes her seat once again. Jeongyeon leans on the backrest of her and folds her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night’s sleep might be the best sleep you have ever had, am I right?” Jeongyeon asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo smiles and chuckles at the statement. “You know me very well, Jeong. Indeed, that was the best sleep,” she states. Sana looks up from her plate and throws her a nosy expression. Jihyo sees Sana’s face and explains, “I heard a lot of reassurance. My heart feels at ease.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heart? That exists in your world?” Nayeon comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, it does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a lot to explain to us, Captain Majesty,” Jeongyeon butts in. Sana chuckles at the new nickname for Jihyo that Jeongyeon made up. “Nothing more. I just want to thank you all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon oohed like a kid. “What’s suddenly happening to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo smirks. “I’ll be the captain you’ve always wanted me to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pride lowered. I’d love to see that, Jihyo,” Jeongyeon says and finally stands up from her seat to follow Tzuyu to the counter where she’ll purchase another breakfast but this time, for herself. Jihyo hums and nods her head in approval to Jeongyeon’s statement. “Well, I have chosen to unite us together rather than isolating myself from all of you,” Jihyo says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon puts up her glass to the level of her eyes and replies, “that’s the right thing. Believe it or not, I have just learned a lesson about isolating oneself from the crew,” she pauses to sigh, “And if I never opened or </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>never initiated that conversation that night, I wouldn’t want to know how long I’ll be avoiding her for absolutely no reason at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana speaks up after swallowing the previous spoonful of food, “it’s better to stay together close with a whole lot of people, than forcing oneself to stay away in the shadows, isolated.” The two crewmates turn to Sana whom they have, for the first time, heard sounding very serious with her statement. “I agree,” Nayeon supports.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything starts with themselves. Build yourself and find the people who’ll stay with you,” Sana suddenly says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Treat them right,” Nayeon adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Treat them like how they treat you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Jihyo finishes off the sentence. “And they’ll treat you... Like how you treat them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That morning, the crew arrives at the venue. Momo and Chaeyoung failed to join the morning activities as they were busy with the preparation of the food in the town. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew are already staying in the area of Nymph lake. Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu are bringing three baskets of three ceramic jars each, while Sana, Nayeon, Dahyun, and Mina are sitting, in order, on the logs Momo had carried and prepared in their place a few days ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon is unusually sitting very close to Sana, making a huge gap between her and Dahyun and Mina. “Gosh, I need Momo here..,” Nayeon utters under her breath. Sana remembers that Nayeon is avoiding Momo for some unknown reason, and she also notices the sudden closeness of the two crewmates the past few days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun, how is the ship discussion with General Wan?” Jeongyeon asks while plopping the basket down just in front of the crewmate she is asking. Dahyun fiddles with the branch that she randomly picked up from the ground.  “It’s going well. If you have observed the ship in the harbor, the ship’s structure is going back. Just a few repairs in the engine and circuits, then we can set sail in a few days,” Dahyun answers, her eyes staring at the stick she’s holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s faster than I thought,” Tzuyu remarks, and Jeongyeon bobs her head in agreement. Jihyo licks her lips and looks nervous as they talk about the ship, so she distracts herself by watching her surroundings. Suddenly, the chieftain of the tribe arrived at the place and announced the beginning of their activities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crewmates expressed different kinds of emotions when they heard that the tribe is hosting aquatic activities for today. “That’s fantastic!” Jeongyeon screams, waving her hands up in the air hysterically as she turns to look at the crewmates. The other girls are also excited about the news and they start hugging or smiling at one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo wears a knowing smirk. She exactly knows how the crewmates are very good with water. After years of sailing, each and everyone in the crew has established a good connection with themselves and the sea. “We’ll do well in this,” Dahyun says and Jihyo mutters, “we’ll do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, the people and the crew are in the same spot where chieftain Kaspian brought both Jihyo and Sana that night when they were fishing. The crewmates are puzzled about their presence in the place, so a young man with a sleeveless shirt and a cloth tied on his head explains to them the reason behind this gathering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see the cliff over there?” the man asks while pointing at the cliff where Sana remembers where they got the fishing rods and other materials. She also recalls that it’s the place where Jihyo told her to be careful since it’s a really risky and dangerous place, to begin with. “Yeah, we can see,” Nayeon answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiles and nods his head to signal them that he’ll proceed with his explanation. “The adults in the family will have to climb up the cliff and dive to the sea,” he says. Sana exclaims and views the cliff in horror, “but that one is too high.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a tradition. Ancestors have been doing this tradition and have passed it down from generation to generation, so we have to cultivate this,” the man says while shrugging his shoulder, looking up at the cliff where men and women are starting to line up. “Why do you have to do that, though?” Sana asks, worried for the safety of the participants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aelia Village is bound with water. Jumping down onto the sea of the village symbolizes the love for the tribe. The gods who protect the world are said to bless those adults with a good life when they practice this cultural cliff dive,” he finishes off his explanation. The crewmates listen to his words intently and at the end of the sentence, they gasp in surprise at the reason behind the dive. Dahyun, however, knows about these simple cultural activities and how it functions in the different tribes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to try it,” Sana whispers, her face showing a frightened expression despite the desire to participate in the jump. Dahyun hears Sana and rubs her back to let her feel better after seeing her worried and murmuring at herself. “What did you say?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana softly chuckles and shakes her head. The other crewmates shift their attention to Sana and Dahyun when they hear them talking. “What did Sana say?” Jeongyeon inquires, her eyes averting from Dahyun to Sana, anticipating an answer from one of them. Dahyun shrugs her shoulder, implying that she has no idea. She pats Sana’s back, encouraging her to speak up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I would like to try it out,” Sana says, scratching her nape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiles in delight, clasps his hands together when he hears the statement from Sana. “We would love one of the crew to participate in the tradition!” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana falls into a shy moment and hides behind Dahyun, who by that time was standing next to her. She shakes her head and admits, “I’m too scared to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard her, Jeongyeon? It’s best if someone comes with her. Why don’t you do it together with Sana?” Nayeon says, gulping afterward after unconsciously calling the girl who she is supposed to be awkward with. Jeongyeon abruptly turns in Nayeon’s direction to give her a bewildered look. The scholar nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders and states, “your Sana’s partner and it’s our time to shine who among the pairs is the best.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“B... But,” Jeongyeon stutters and sighs in the end. Sana stares at her as if they are telling Jeongyeon to come with her. At the exact moment, Jeongyeon is torn between her weakness and her urge to come with Sana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo furrows her eyebrows and takes note of Jeongyeon’s struggle in deciding so she steps up and tells the crew and the man about her voluntary participation to come with Sana to dive into the sea. With a hand raised, she walks up and confidently says, “I’m coming with Jeongyeon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In shock, Jeongyeon turns to her and hesitantly stops Jihyo. “Y...You, I will… I will do it!” The other girls are confused about the situation they’re witnessing right in front of them. Even Sana turns from Jihyo to Jeongyeon, her eyes blinking rapidly as she processes the scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu emerges from the back and places her arm around Jihyo while reminding the captain, “you can’t swim up with that injury of yours. Let Jeongyeon do it.” She pulls Jihyo back as she does. Jihyo swears she saw Jeongyeon gulping and she’s worried about the pairs that they have come up with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” Nayeon nods.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jihyo steps back to her place next to Mina who is extremely quiet at the moment. “Okay, everything is settled then,” the man says and smiles at them. “Who else would like to try it out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crewmates end up looking at one another. “Except for the captain, of course,” the man reminds with a soft smile plastered on his face while he turns in Jihyo’s direction. This only makes Jihyo sigh even heavier, knowing her satisfaction in this festival will be too limited due to her disability, but she has no choice but to keep herself away from the risks - she would never want her leg to be amputated or anything like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” Tzuyu says. Smirk forms on Dahyun’s lips while looking at her partner. “Would you like your partner-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need. Dahyun is not fond of heights so I’ll do it myself,” with unbelievable confidence, she says. Nayeon gasps in amazement and turns to look at her teammates - an injured Jihyo and a moody Mina. She sighs to herself. “I..,” Nayeon faces the man with a discouraged expression. Mina notices this so she halts Nayeon from her plan and volunteers herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd go for our team," coldness seeping down her tongue as Mina speaks. The other crewmates turn to her in astonishment, not expecting Mina to go for it. Even Nayeon gives a minute for her to stare in perplexity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" utters Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man clicks his tongue and gives Mina a good reaction after her volitional act. "Let's get going then!" he says, gesturing to the crewmates to follow him to the cliff. Filled with doubt and uncertainty, Sana gets her hesitant legs to walk together with the four other girls. She's fortunate enough to have a caring partner with her. A pat on the back from Jeongyeon makes her feel at ease somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun and Jihyo are left behind by the harbor. From afar, they can see their wrecked ship is under repaired. For the past few days, it's being repaired so it's going back to its original shape. "You did a good job, Dahyun," Jihyo speaks up to relieve the tension between the two of them. There is a hint of her trying to compose and prevent herself from stuttering from which reason is unknown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Dahyun gets to see her intention and nods her head in agreement. She also turns to face the Horizon ship and is proud of her work as a guide to the workers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their attentions avert back to the cliff diving when a man initiates the dive and has successfully made a perfect dip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember those days?" Dahyun says with a chuckle at the end of her question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo furrows her eyebrows. "What days?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun remains quiet for a second before filling in the question of the captain. "During those times in the past wherein, we'd secretly watch these kinds of festivities in different tribes. We weren't allowed to be seen together outside so we'd hide in bushes," she narrates as she reminisces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hits a memory in Jihyo's mind which made her chortle. "That's indeed true. And you'll have to shut me up by those small hands of yours," Jihyo says. Dahyun flashes a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It becomes silent until Jihyo utters an apology. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun shakes her head, not accepting the apology - not because it's invalid, but because it's unnecessary. "Let's live up to the good memories and forget about the past. We had a good life," she tells the captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I know every time you see me… the </span>
  <em>
    <span>memory </span>
  </em>
  <span>lingers in your head," Jihyo pauses. "Especially now that we're in a tribal land wherein they address you as the chief of all chieftains."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do." Jihyo reaches out to hold Dahyun's hand and gently caresses it. "Thank you for protecting me, and my family."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jihyo, let's continue this conversation when you have already finished your… our journey," Dahyun says, afraid that the conversation will go deeper than expected. With this stern order, Jihyo immediately stops herself. Just by observing, the captain has great respect for the younger girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From above the cliff, Sana views the lower ground. She spots Jihyo and Dahyun conversing, and she clearly remembers that the two crewmates don't seem to be on good terms to be alone together. The words from Tzuyu ring inside her ears: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun and Jihyo have a different story. If you know that Momo and Nayeon were the closest, Dahyun and Jihyo were actually very close, closer than the two childhood best friends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Sana. We're up next. Are you ready?" Jeongyeon asks. The tone of her voice seems to have gotten better, probably from the bravery she has gathered while climbing up the high grounds. Sana gains strength from Jeongyeon's improvement, and so she nods. "I am."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon pats Sana's back upon overhearing her response. "That's the spirit!" she remarks. Also, Nayeon indulges herself in conversations with others, it surprisingly includes Jeongyeon, rather than her partner who gives her a cold shoulder right at the start of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Tzuyu is stretching, she gives Mina a light chuckle as she lets out a groan. Mina smiles at her and Nayeon can conclude from this that the partner is intentionally avoiding her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Nayeon is about to ask Jeongyeon when Momo and Chaeyoung will be coming, the crewmates are already talking to the experienced men and women as they'll jump sooner or later. She halts in her tracks and steps back, stopping as she stands on the spot next to Tzuyu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna jump with them?" asks Tzuyu innocently as she eyes the scholar. Nayeon has her eyes fixed on the two figures while shaking her head in response. They hear Mina sighing beside them. Nayeon puts herself together as thoughts run inside her mind to guess at the grounds behind her unwelcoming gestures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Jihyo's lips curl up when she sees Jeongyeon and Sana together. It is a beautiful sight to see her crewmates enjoying their time, but the sight of her ship nearby brings a painful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>immature</span>
  </em>
  <span> past that haunts her. She brushes off the memory and looks at her fellow crewmates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, in the count of three,” the guide instructs Sana and Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon is so focused that she is caught off guard when Sana yells, “three!” and she pulls an unprepared Jeongyeon with her - and off, they dive. Sana curls her body into a cannonball while Jeongyeon uncontrollably flaps her arms in mid-air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I THOUGHT IT WAS A COUNTDOWN!” Jeongyeon screams before her body meets the cold sea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Alliances, assemble.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongyeon wipes her hair with a dry towel, squatting down on the sand grass under the heat of the sun. They gather at the same spot except for Dahyun and Jihyo who stayed in their area while watching them dry themselves up with smiles written all over their faces. Nayeon teases Jeongyeon for her loud yell when she and Sana dove earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what if I push you off that cliff, huh? Wouldn’t you also scream for your life?” Jeongyeon asks. Sana puts the towel over her head and rubs her soaked hair. “But I didn’t push you,” says the lady with a pout. “But I wasn’t ready!” Jeongyeon spits back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo walks up to them while fixing the sleeves that suffocate her wrist. She folds the sleeves up to her elbows before crossing her arms as she approaches the crew. “Looks like you guys had fun,” she infers. Jeongyeon turns to her with an annoyed look. She answers the captain with a sarcastic response, “of course, I did!” Finishing it off by rolling her eyes as she turns her back on the captain. Jihyo lightly chuckles at her and intentionally sits next to her. Upon settling next to Jeongyeon, she gives the older girl a nudge on her side. “Everyone heard you scream,” she whispers yet deliberately increased the volume of her voice so the other crewmates could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crewmates burst into laughter while the person on the hot seat only gets to push Jihyo away from her and hide her small face under the towel she’s been using to dry herself off. “Stop teasing me,” Jeongyeon says and fakes a cry. Jihyo gets up from getting pushed down on the ground by the sailor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you, Nayeon? You and Mina did even worse! You look even more cowardly than I already am,” Jeongyeon counters back. It catches Nayeon off guard when Jeongyeon starts talking about her and Mina so she immediately stands up and pulls the girl for a hug to keep her mouth shut while Mina is around. She tightly closes her eyes, begging the gods that nothing will happen between the crew or even to her. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night’s conversation… please forget about it, please. Be on my side, please?” Nayeon pleads. Jeongyeon is frozen in her place, her eyes wavering as she stares at the reaction of the other girls. “What do you mean? You literally told me you have Mina on your-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of hugging her this time, Nayeon cuts her off by putting a hand over her mouth. Without any words, Mina stands up from her seat and walks away from the crew with the towel wrapped around her neck. The crewmates can’t stop Mina earlier because they are in utter confusion about the situation. “What’s going on?” Momo and Chaeyoung arrive at the wrong time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun and Sana turn to the newly-arrived people and shrug their shoulders in response while the captain is helping Nayeon stand up from lowering herself to charge on Jeongyeon earlier. “Mina walked away without saying a word and these two seem to have a misunderstanding of some sort,” Jihyo supposes while dusting off her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo raises an eyebrow and turns to Nayeon with a look of demanding an answer. Nayeon quickly faces Momo after cleaning herself up, “thank goodness. I’ve been waiting for your return. I… I have so many things to tell you.” The other crewmates who are baffled turn to eye one another, sending signals that Momo and Nayeon have finally reconciled at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go ahead,” Momo says but Nayeon pulls her from a place away from the crewmates, also opposite to the direction where Mina is leading to. Momo can’t even get to last with the whole crew for a second when Nayeon drags her to a more isolated place. Chaeyoung just watches her walk off with Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon rises from her seat and wipes her arms. “Nayeon shouldn’t be worried about what happened last night. She taught me a lot of things,” she articulates in a whisper, resulting in the curiosity of the remaining crewmates present within the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she tell you?” Jihyo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon blinks her eyes at the moment. She is uneasy to disclose the information about their conversation last night directly at Jihyo whom she is being compared with by the scholar. To keep it cool and reasonable, she shakes her head and states, “it’s a matter discussed between both Nayeon and me only. We’ll tell you sooner or later if possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Jihyo utters while nodding her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wan nears them and notices the absences of most of the crewmates. “Miss, you’re back.” Chaeyoung bows in his direction. “So I guess the others are here somewhere,” he says, looking around to look for the missing crewmates. Jeongyeon shakes her head, “they’ll take time, I think.” Wan nods his head in understanding and guides them to prepare for the next venture. The Horizon crew nods their heads and quickens their pace to dry themselves up from drying up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet me by the coast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there in a few,” Jihyo tells the general. Wan smiles at the captain and leaves them. The crewmates prepare themselves to leave the place to head back to their assigned zone near the lake. Jeongyeon and Dahyun went ahead, followed by Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. Sana takes more time cleaning up the area. Jihyo stays behind with Sana, but she doesn’t seem to have any plan in helping the companion, rather, she just stares at the lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana catches the sight of Jihyo standing nearby. Acting annoyed, she stands up and hangs her towel over her right shoulder, her hands on both sides of her waist. “Do you intend to help me or just watch me?” Sana scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo folds her arms and deadpans, “watch you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana doesn’t expect her response to be so composed and unemotional. She heaves a heavy sigh and resumes her task. “She’s so indifferent,” she murmurs and picks up the dry towels to fold them. Jihyo hears her muttering clearly, making her let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Mina crouches down behind a tree, blocking her view of the crew. She hits her head with her hand and tells herself, “things weren’t like this when feelings aren’t involved.” She has been contemplating ever since she walked away from the crew. She has been sensitive over a few things that entail Nayeon because she expects that in the end, both of them will end up together - why? Growing up from a child to a teenager, a teenager to an adult, the sight of Nayeon during their first meeting remains in her mind. The spark when the two made eye contact for the first time while Nayeon was dragging Momo with her while they approached her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must have fooled myself and concluded I like her when I still believed in fairytales.” No man has ever neared Mina ever since she met Nayeon and Momo. Mina walks over to Sana and Jihyo “Mina, you don’t live in a fairytale,” she tells herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I like her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops a few meters away from the two crewmates and scoffs, “a warmhearted sea monster.” Mina observes the two while Jihyo helps Sana fold the towels. She can hear Sana is chatting, more likely battling with the captain verbally, as the captain laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mina.” Mina hears the captain’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana turns in the direction where Jihyo is looking, revealing Mina who has a smile on her face. “They’re in our area. Nayeon and Momo are somewhere else,” Jihyo informs Mina, looking at the road where Nayeon and Momo had taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I'll get going," Mina says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana stops her. "We're heading back, too. Will you wait for us for a bit and go there together?" she asks the crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina doesn't hesitate and nods her head. "Sure. Let's head back together," she states. Sana smiles and throws the towels for Jihyo to fold. "Hey, slow down!" Jihyo exclaims, catching every piece of towel Sana tosses at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo sighs and stands in front of Nayeon, her eyebrow raised in question. "Look so this happened," she begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did? Shoot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon calms herself down and proceeds with her narration. "So last night, I told Jeongyeon things… things about her… Uhm, mistakes that she had done… throughout… our stay on this island."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo continues to listen. "And..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have offended or put her down, but, to be honest, I just wanted the best for everyone so I gave her a piece of advice. I felt awkward earlier, so I asked Mina to help me, but she seems mad at me," the scholar says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you say so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shrugs her shoulder and rapidly points out, "she literally slammed her door right in front of my face! She's also giving me a cold shoulder earlier when we had to jump off the cliff together!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Cliff diving?" Nayeon nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Jeongyeon teased me for looking even more of a coward than her when in fact she'd look like she'd wet her pants a while ago. I was scared because I am jumping with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mina," she reasons out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo scoffs and chuckles. Nayeon patiently waits for her to carry on but Momo pauses and never proceeds. "Hey!" Nayeon snickers and lightly pushes Momo. "Why are you laughing at me?!" she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who would have thought you'd run to me and get some help after ages? I miss this," Momo says and squishes Nayeon's cheeks with her thumb and index finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods. But then, she wants to hear Momo's perception of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're talking rubbish. Let's get going," Momo jokes and walks away from Nayeon. Struck in disbelief, Nayeon kicks Momo's bottom, but the younger crewmate remains unbothered. "Momo, unbelievable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go," Momo replies, her back facing the older crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they arrived in their original area after seeing that none of them were left where they dried up. They are under the shade of a huge tree, so they had no trouble with the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon spots Mina on the other side of the log before sitting next to Momo, only for the younger to tease her and poke her butt with a finger to make her stand back up and tell her, "sit with your teammates!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you..," Nayeon trails off and later on, realizes that the other girls are sitting according to their team. With Mina starting from the very end, seated next to her is Jihyo, then Sana with her partner, Jeongyeon, and then Dahyun and Tzuyu. She even noticed that Momo is already taking the space next to Chaeyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no choice but to take the space next to Mina. Nayeon nervously gulps and slowly makes her way to her team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina looks like she doesn't mind so Nayeon sits on the end of the log. Jihyo is busy conversing with both Sana and Jeongyeon who sat next to their team. She sighs and feels awkward having no one to talk with. Momo is on the other end, and she only has Mina who is fidgeting with something as she feels movement beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Dahyun stands up from her position and directs the whole crew, "okay, so later, we'll have to compete in something... like a race."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo pumps up a fist. "We'll definitely win this one! What's the prize?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun shakes her head. "Momo, you misunderstood the concept of the whole competition. We are fighting against each other. You and Chaeyoung versus our different teams,” she corrects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon suddenly leans back. She puts a finger on her chin as she speaks, “this will be the first time Horizon crew will be fighting against one another. Our teamwork is the best.” Jihyo nods in agreement and comments, “it’s a battle against sailors. We’re the real deal here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how does it work?” Sana questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun averts her eyes to the lady who asked. “Simple. It’s a race of canoeing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu and Chaeyoung make a face as a reaction. They start massaging their forearms and legs, and they even begin to feel the muscle pains they’ll get later on if they participate in the race. “That’ll hurt, but I guess I’m ready,” Momo remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be okay?” Mina asks. Nayeon is stunned and can barely move. She is frozen, her back stretching upright and her eyes directed in the direction ahead of her. She doesn’t know who Mina is asking so she stays quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon… hey,” the lady repeats her question, “will you be okay?” Nayeon widens her eyes and slowly turns her head in the direction of her partner. “M… Me?” she stutters while she points at herself. Mina nods. “Yes, you. Will you be fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Nayeon responds, scratching her nape as she does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just asking,” Mina says. Nayeon observes the actions of the lady beside her. She is too shocked that she can’t process if their conversation was real or not. She hears Mina asking Jihyo, “will it be the three of us playing as a team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo bobs her head, a smile automatically appears on her lips. “Yes, having me in your team has no disadvantages nor advantages,” the captain explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun wraps up the crew with the instructions before they proceed to the coast where they are planning to meet with Wan. “Alright! Let’s head to Wan,” she says, jumping over the log through the space between Tzuyu and Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know a lot of things about this, Dahyun,” Momo notices. Dahyun shrugs while both Jihyo and Sana turn to one another with a glint of a knowing look in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I am glad </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>has already told you the basics. Now, it’s time to choose your boats,” Wan tells them, showing them the displayed boats tied on a pole with a rope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go choose the lightest one,” Sana says in an adorable way, tugging on Jeongyeon’s shirt as they walk to the boats to test their weights. Jihyo sees this and undeniably feels annoyance within her. “So what do we choose, captain?” Nayeon steps in and disrupts Jihyo’s thoughts. Mina emerges from behind Nayeon, scrutinizing the boats one by one while waiting for Jihyo’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astonished, Jihyo jumps on her place, turns to copy what Mina is doing, and ends up pointing at a boat. “That boat it is!” Nayeon immediately agrees when Jeongyeon and Sana come up and choose the same boat they chose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..,” Sana sinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got to choose this first,” Jihyo ends up starting an argument between her team and Sana’s team. Sana stomps her feet and snaps back, “but… but… this is what we chose as soon as we…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon cuts her off by pulling Sana next to her and tells her, “don’t bother fighting against the captain’s team. We’ll choose another one.” Sana ends up agreeing to Jeongyeon’s statement so she finishes the argument with Jihyo’s team winning over the boat they similarly have chosen. Jihyo sticks out her tongue as a playful gesture to tease Sana as she walks away, only to make Sana mirror her actions, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s so precious,” Jihyo mutters under her breath while staring at the two crewmates walking away from them as they prepare their newly-chosen boat on the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, she’s so childish,” Sana states as soon as she fixed her position on the canoe. She is positioned on the front part of the vessel so she finds it difficult to face Jeongyeon while they chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is?" Jeongyeon says as she situates herself behind Sana on the boat. "The captain," she pulls a face. “Both of you are!” Jeongyeon teases her even more. Sana receives her paddle and sulks while Jeongyeon uses the end of the paddle to occasionally poke Sana’s back playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo, Nayeon, and Mina respectively position themselves on their boat. Mina is settled in front, behind her is Jihyo, and at the very back, sits Nayeon. Dahyun and Tzuyu prepare themselves and have their boat untied from the pole. Momo takes care of the younger crewmate and makes sure that Chaeyoung has already gone through the safety precautions before she kneels on the back of the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wan maintains the scene with his trusted men. The other contestants, who are expected to excel in the race (since they are from the Aelia Village and they must have participated in a similar activity and have practiced for today), are preparing themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Horizon crew gulps in unison as they see the muscular men and women settle themselves on their corresponding vessels, but Sana seems to not mind the intimidating aura and the passion within her has fueled. “We can do this, we can do this,” Sana chanted in a low tone, but her partner, Jeongyeon, can hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, Wan unties the rope of the boats. Jihyo’s boat goes unsteady as Nayeon awkwardly moves together with the flow of the waves. “Sit still, Nayeon,” she reprimands the older crewmate. Mina grips on the sides of the vessels, thinking she’d fall over if Nayeon doesn’t stop moving. “Keep calm. You’ll flip our boat over before the race has even started,” Mina speaks up, sounding like she’s scolding the scholar. Nayeon feels ashamed so she slowly stops her awkward movements and sits still just as her teammates wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon was watching them the whole time while Sana was chanting to herself. Something has halted the urge of teasing Nayeon when she realized it would be a little inappropriate to joke around when the older crewmate thinks that she’s mad at her. She resists the temptation and yells at them, “is Nayeon okay? Don’t be too nervous. It’s just the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo, Mina, and Nayeon turn in her direction. Greeting them is Jeongyeon’s soft smile towards Nayeon. Jihyo doesn’t react and simply looks away, while Mina forces a smile on her lips. From the other side, she can see Momo and Chaeyoung swaying together as Chaeyoung hums and both are dancing. It kills her to see the other crewmates conversing properly while there she is, confused and lost in her deep feelings for Nayeon. She’s afraid, not at rejections but what if someone likes Nayeon, too? The biggest threat she has in mind is definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeongyeon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guide us well, Mina,” a shy voice coming from Nayeon. Mina struggles to face her but she manages. She spots Nayeon, looking everywhere except her, obviously avoiding eye contact with her. With a smile, Mina softly replies, “I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment or two, the chieftain comes up and explains the rules, basics, and the reason behind this activity - which is similar to the cliff diving tradition, but a more fun version. The chieftain brings up a torch and burns the wooden barrier in which a stone tied to a rope passes through and hits in a metallic material (some sort of a bell) then a loud noise rings, filling the whole island. “Off you go, youth!” the chieftain declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the announcement, the contestants begin to paddle. The teams from the Horizon crew are doing well and their boats are moving pretty much faster than expected. Even from the start of the activity, some are already groaning in pain, resulting in their surrender and exit from the race before reaching the destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water is calm and the waves are helping them move faster as it slows down and stops its opposite force against the boats coming in its direction. The race is peaceful to the point that Jeongyeon and Sana even forgot that it was a competition. They enjoy the smell and sight of the sea while carefully rowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s team vessel and Dahyun’s team vessel meet. They row the boat at the same pace while casually telling each other that they are enjoying this activity, not until Dahyun and Tzuyu’s boat gets knocked over by another boat moving past them. This incident calls for Dahyun’s team’s elimination. Sana and Jeongyeon stop from rowing and wait for the two crewmates to get back up on the surface and help them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was reckless,” Sana tuts and pulls Tzuyu on their vessel while Jeongyeon is occupied by Dahyun. “Come on, get up,” Jeongyeon says. Tzuyu and Dahyuna are instantly cold after getting dumped into the seawater so the team prioritizes the eliminated crewmates and transports them to where Wan’s boat is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go ahead. Take care,” Sana says with a pout, waving Dahyun and Tzuyu a farewell before they resume their participation. “Be careful, Sana!” Dahyun shouts. Enraged, Jeongyeon boosts up and catches up with the other teams. Sana is surprised and wants to check on Jeongyeon, but it’s too risky to turn to the person behind her as it may cause the boat to lose its balance, so she just calls her out. “Jeongyeon, are you okay?” Sana asks her partner, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon scoffs. Her pace is constant so they overlap many boats. “Cheaters don’t deserve to win. That was too violent, why did they have to flip Tzuyu’s boat over?” she growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jihyo points at Momo and Chaeyoung’s boat who is ahead of them. She tells her teammates about their crewmate’s boat nearby. The other team, Momo, and Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to notice their presence behind their boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Jihyo and Nayeon are about to yell and call them, the same boat which knocked over Dahyun and Tzuyu’s boat bumps Momo and Chaeyoung’s boat from behind and causes the two partners to fall off their boats. Surprised by what they witnessed, Mina, Jihyo, and Nayeon control their boat to approach the fallen crewmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo, Chaeyoung,” Jihyo exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo and Chaeyoung got back up from underwater and swam back up to their vessel with the help of Jihyo’s team. “Are you fine?” Mina asks the two ladies. Fortunately, both of them were not harmed by the fall, but the bad news is that they are eliminated from the race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon and Sana’s boat whooshes past the scene, completely gaining the attention of the crewmates. “We’ll get back to you later! We’re chasing after a bunch of cheaters!” Sana yells at them. Jihyo and Nayeon stare at one another and give each other a knowing nod followed by a smirk. “We’ll talk to you later. Get back safely, kids,” Nayeon says and proceeds with their plan. The two crewmates are both known for their passionate inner selves. Poor Mina who is unaware of the two ladies’ plan, can only lean back and hold tightly onto the boat when it feels as if their boat is automated by a mechanical propeller, but no. Definitely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can see from her peripheral view how fast Jihyo rows the boat. “Hey, hey. Slow down!” Mina tells them, but Nayeon and Jihyo don’t mind listening to her and go on with their catch-up plan. Mina thinks she doesn’t even need to row as the two teammates are already doing the work. Soon, they’re nearing Jeongyeon’s boat - they notice the synchronization Jeongyeon and Sana are pulling off. “Look at them,” Mina says, gasping in amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, Jihyo doesn’t mind, neither does Nayeon. They proceed with their messy pattern of rowing until they have successfully caught up. Sana turns to her side, surprised to see Jihyo’s boat moving on the pace as theirs. Her eyes meet with Jihyo’s which is full of passion and confidence. “We’ll get them,” Jihyo says, audible for both Sana and Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are startled by the statement and even more surprised when Jihyo’s boat starts to overlap Jeongyeon’s boat because the three have already executed their unforeseen teamwork. “Don’t stop rowing. Even if we can’t win, we just have to be in a higher position than those bastards,” Jeongyeon says, her eyes darting deadly glares to the man and woman in the boat who have hurt their crewmates. Sana nods and rows faster, but Jeongyeon herself knows she wants to win the race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The race gets intense when the three boats are neck and neck. Nayeon, being clever that she is, pokes the </span>
  <em>
    <span>villain’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>boat with her paddle while the two are busy with the passionate Jeongyeon and Sana on the other side of their boat. Their boat starts to go unsteady and finally they acknowledge the presence of Jihyo’s boat on their left side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sandwiched.” They hear the woman tell his male partner, but the man is passive and just rows as quickly as he can. When they avert their sight to their path, Nayeon gets on her plan and pokes the back of the boat once again, making the two stop from rowing to maintain their balance. “What’s happening?” the man asks, then scolds his female partner for moving too much. Jeongyeon sees this and laughs at what Nayeon was plotting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana and Jihyo’s eyes met. And as if they are communicating with their eyes, they have also planned on sabotaging the ambitious plan of these two locals of winning after hurting the majority of the participants. Jeongyeon, Mina, and Nayeon are surprised when their boats start to near the boat in the middle. “Jihyo, Jihyo, Jihyo, Jihyo..,” Nayeon sternly calls out for her teammate and tries to oppose the turn, but Jihyo’s force of rowing is too strong. Meanwhile, though confused, Jeongyeon follows Sana’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only they realize the set-up when the target boat bumps into the two boats in front of it, causing the fall of the two locals. “Good job,” the five of them give each other high-fives. Now, it’s a battle between Jeongyeon and Sana’s pair versus Mina, Nayeon, and Jihyo’s team. Without wasting any second, Jeongyeon and Sana move along, leaving the other team’s boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farewell, friends!” Jeongyeon yells, her back facing the three ladies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey. Move, move! They’re leaving!” Nayeon commands. In a panic, the two other crewmates, Mina and Jihyo, wobble. Jihyo swings the paddle but fails to dip it underwater and accidentally hits Nayeon on her face. “Ouch!” Nayeon whimpers in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” the captain apologizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, let’s go!” Mina says and starts rowing by herself. Nayeon loses control of herself and holds the paddle on the water, causing the boat to turn. “What’s going on?” Jihyo says when the boat just starts to circle an area on the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Dahyun laughs at the sight. Momo covers her mouth with her hand and laughs hysterically at them. “They looked so cool when they’re eliminating those guys, but now, they’re showing their true sides. Idiots,” Tzuyu says monotonously, even making it sound funnier to Chaeyoung.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Romance blooms when alone together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That sounds hilarious!” Sana says when she hears the story of what happened why the other team was not able to catch up with them. At the end of the race, Sana and Jeongyeon won and got the crew to eat their lunch in a more comfortable place, more likely in a huge raft while it sails on Nymph lake. It’s better than eating in their area on the logs under the shade of a tree. Now, they’re eating in a floating raft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better if you have witnessed it. They look so brainless!” Momo says, still laughing over the scene a while ago. Nayeon pouts but does not counter their comments as she admits that she must have lost her mind for freezing like a statue when she got hit by Jihyo’s paddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ironic, indeed. Their team has a strategic captain, intelligent navigator, and a wise scholar, but they can execute a skit in the middle of the race,” Chaeyoung says, but Tzuyu disagrees with her crewmate’s statement and says, “but that definitely is not a skit. It simply shows the natural foolish and comedic side of the Horizon crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Dahyun replies in a serious tone, and takes a sip of her drink when she bursts out in laughter after the scene crosses inside her head once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though embarrassed with her team’s performance, Jihyo is happy to see the crew laughing and smiles are on full display. She loves the sight of them being glad to be together. At this point, a simple glimpse of Sana will instantly bring a smile to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I can finally eat curried chicken after ages,” Sana says, savoring the taste of the curry combined with steaming hot rice. Momo furrows her eyebrows while staring at the lady. “If that’s the case, you can tell me whatever you want to eat then,” she tells Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nods her head in agreement. “Momo might be the best cook that Horizon could ever have like she’s just amazing and kind - you know, fulfilling the cravings of the crewmates is her top priority,” she brags about the cook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung is an amazing cook, too. She helped the tribe prepare for the meals,” Momo says, flattered by the compliments Chaeyoung was shooting at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon snickers and sneakily shakes her head in disagreement. Sana sees her and comes to Chaeyoung’s side. “Indeed, Chaeyoung is a very good cook,” Sana says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo raises an eyebrow and asks Sana, “how can you say so? Have you ever eaten Chaeyoung’s cook?” Sana confidently nods her head. “The festival’s food is prepared by them, so why ask?” she answers. “Besides, some of you might have eaten your crewmate’s cook without knowing,” Sana adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A big no-no,” Dahyun jokes. Chaeyoung pouts and folds her arms cutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll know if it’s edible or not just by the appearance of the food. If it looks like something Chaeyoung would cook, we’ll not eat it just by looking at it,” Jeongyeon explains. Sana frowns and shakes her head in disapproval. “You can’t just tell those things. She loves cooking, but if we’re looking to the honest side, then yes, maybe Chaeyoung is lacking at some point, but her food tastes incredibly good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu swallows her food and speaks up, “Sana, you’ve been telling us that some of us may not know that Chaeyoung cooked what we have been eating. Does that mean Chaeyoung has been on the ship’s kitchen cooking without us knowing?” She has her eyes on Momo for clarification. Sana blinks her eyes in a rapid movement and she inhales before saying, “I’m just stating the possible.” Her shoulder shrugging as she does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo, has Chaeyoung been sneaking into the kitchen and has been cooking for us without our knowledge?” Tzuyu asks. Momo thinks for a while and is about to shake her head in response when figuratively, a light bulb appears above Tzuyu’s head. She turns to Sana and Chaeyoung and points at them with a finger. “That time when you borrowed the kitchen keys! You were also asking about how Chaeyoung was as a cook and when you returned the key, you were with Chaeyoung already,” she says, suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wandering around the kitchen without me knowing?” Momo asks Chaeyoung who strongly denies the accusations, though it’s true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes tremble but she can handle the situation with her impressive acting skills and convincing lies that she’s telling the crew to save Chaeyung from suspicion. “I’m clearing stating what might have happened. Also, on that day, I only asked for a glass of water and ran into Chaeyoung so she came with me,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nods in agreement. “Indeed. Plus, just admit already that I taste delicious food but it looks kind of unappealing. I’ll be fine with that compliment,” she says and shoves a spoonful of rice into her mouth. “Of course, you do.” Her lips curl up when she hears the crewmates suddenly appreciating her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh… What’s with that smile, Chaeng?” Dahyun asks. Chaeyoung hangs her head low in embarrassment so she simply shakes her head. “Look at her being so shy. Fine, Chaeyoung. I must admit your snacks actually taste good,” she tells the younger crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Tzuyu says nonchalantly and takes a bite of her chicken once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, the Horizon crew skipped the activities because their arms and legs were sore just after that vigorous rowing of the boat using the heavy paddles. The crew is found at their area after having their lunch. They are surrounding a campfire in the middle as Tzuyu is roasting some marshmallows which the crew never expected she’d like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu would give the captain, Sana, and the other crewmates a bite of her roasted marshmallow, and they found it extremely adorable and charming of the youngest crewmate. “We’ll stroll around,” Nayeon excuses herself with Jihyo. They get a nod from the others. Dahyun looks around the area and tells the two crewmates, “while you’re at it, may the both of you look for Chaeyoung? She’s been out by herself for an hour now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon gives her a thumbs-up. “Sure.” And they went on their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Chaeyoung is not here,” Momo murmurs under her breath before Mina arrives and sits beside her. She was roasting marshmallows with Tzuyu just now not until the younger crewmate had to leave and go to the coast with Dahyun to check on their ship. Jeongyeon is sitting under the tree, her eyes staring blankly at the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some?” Momo asks, showing her the melted marshmallow she just roasted. “Why not? May I have some?” replies Mina. “Of course, here you go,” the older crewmate hands over the stick of marshmallow to Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Mina says, eyeing her marshmallows lovingly while stomping her feet on the ground. Momo chuckles at her cute actions before she prepares another stick of marshmallows for herself. “No problem,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina is enjoying her roasted marshmallow for a minute or two before Momo heaves a deep sigh and shoots a question for her. “What happened to you and Nayeon? I heard you were treating her coldly since earlier this morning,” she says. Mina licks the food stuck on her lips and breathes out, “oh, so she told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo hums and looks away. “But don’t be mad at Nayeon. It must have bothered her so much that she had to tell me,” she tells Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo focuses on her marshmallow. “So what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She patiently waits for the answer but she can feel that Mina had no intention of telling her so she turns to face the lady she’s interrogating. “You can tell me. Don’t worry,” Momo reassures Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo stands by to hear Mina’s side. “Momo,” she begins. She receives another hum from the older crewmate. “The point is..,” Mina trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina scratches her head and reveals her feelings for Nayeon to Momo. “I like Nayeon, but I can’t appear to be that confident to tell that I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina shrugs her shoulders and breaks eye contact with Momo as she buries her face on her palm. “I’m so confused. As if I’m ready to hurt anyone who’d harm her, regardless if they’re part of the crew or not. I don’t want that to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Mina utters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what else?” Momo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina processes the question. She doesn’t quite understand but she just thinks that Momo wanted to know more, deeper into the details. “Recently... Jeongyeon-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Momo cuts her off. “Huh?” Mina is confused why Momo is so mysterious suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a huge gap of silence. No one is talking. Mina can only take a bite of her roasted marshmallow than speaking a word with Momo. But as soon as she takes a bite of her marshmallow, Momo says, “worrying makes you ugly,” making her wheeze out of the blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Mina says, marshmallow stuffed in her mouth while she’s trying to stifle her laughter with a hand hovering over her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo also laughs at her own sentence and shakes her head. “No, I was just fooling around. But Mina,” Mina turns to her, “you no need to worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon told me that her conversation with Jeongyeon is simply about her mistakes - mistakes that aren’t revealed for some reason. But trust me,” Momo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina nods her head in understanding. “But that’s not it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger crewmate sighs and swallows her marshmallow before proceeding, “she worries a lot about others, but does she ever worry about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo scoffs. “Are you being bitter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina shrugs her shoulders and eats her marshmallows. Momo shakes her head and takes a bite on her own. “Ask her yourself. Talk to her,” with a smile lurking on Momo’s lips, she says and doesn’t proceed further. Mina furrows her eyebrows and decides not to push the matter. They settled next to each other in silence while the bonfire cracks in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jihyo and Nayeon walk side by side. They stroll around Nymph Lake and the forest nearby. As they walk, the two cremates talk about random topics they would come up with at that moment. “Nayeon, have you and Momo made up?” asks Jihyo all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s lips automatically curl up upon hearing the question. “Yes, we did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you’re not avoiding her anymore. It’s been years.” Nayeon’s smile doesn’t fade. It must have felt so good for her side to get along with her childhood friend again after misunderstanding her motives. “As a scholar, that must be the only foolish thing I have ever done, except when I’m joking around,” Nayeon says. Jihyo chortles and nods her head, a sign that she strongly agrees with Nayeon’s sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the two of you hadn’t made up yet, then I wonder when the dispute will finish,” Jihyo states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods. “Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue to stroll while looking around to spot Chaeyoung among the crowd. “By the way, did you notice Mina’s weird behavior?” Nayeon asks, her sight wandering around her surroundings. Jihyo hums as she thinks, her hands inside her pocket. “Nothing’s changed. Why? Or perhaps, I may not have noticed it,” Jihyo replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? She walked away from us a while ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo shrugs her shoulders. “She does that every time, especially when Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung joke around while on duty,” she says, turning to face Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon sighs. “Okay, fine. She may be like that, but don’t you think she’s acting a bit unusual?” she says, hoping for Jihyo to finally understand and make out what she’s feeling right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that you have mentioned it… Yes, she looks awkward around the crewmates. Strange,” Jihyo remarks. “Right?! I thought I was the only one,” Nayeon answers back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she seems pretty cool during the race. Must be something wrong with her… hmm… mood?” unsure, Jihyo states. The older crewmate digests the words and finds herself nodding in approval.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It must be the problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just after they finished the topic of Mina, Nayeon spots Chaeyoung’s figure at the right time. “Hey, it’s Chaeyoung,” she says, nudging Jihyo while pointing at Chaeyoung with her other arm. The pilot looks like she’s deeply contemplating as she gazes upon the tranquil waves of the sea before her. Jihyo and Nayeon look at one another, giving each other a nod - gesturing that they should approach the girl slowly without scaring her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung?” Nayeon softly calls her name, immediately gaining the attention of the said girl. She turns on her heels, just to be greeted by the presence of the two crewmates. “Nayeon? Captain? What are you doing here?” Chaeyoung asks, not expecting the two older girls to be with her. “Momo was worried and said to look for you while we stroll,” Jihyo says and stands next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was about to come back after a few more minutes,” Chaeyoung says with an apologetic tone. “No need to worry, we can come back together,” Nayeon reassures the younger and stands on the other side, making Chaeyoung stand in between the two crewmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Jihyo asks and proceeds, “the view here is magnificent.” Her eyes are fixed on the clear sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breathtaking, indeed,” Nayeon adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung scratches her nape. “I was thinking about some matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon looks at her with a look that shows how interested she is in knowing what </span>
  <em>
    <span>matters </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung is thinking about. “Care to share?” Nayeon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about telling it to captain since I’ve been talking to her about it,” Chaeyoung says, turning to Nayeon who shows her a confused face. “But I think it’s better if both of you are here,” Chaeyoung adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo nods her head and squats down, her eyes still staring at the sea. Nayeon eyes them with puzzled eyes. “Wait, are you telling me you don’t want my presence in here?” Nayeon says in a tone of a sarcastic tone. Chaeyoung giggles and pulls Nayeon for a hug, bringing her down so they’d sit down on the sand together while watching the waves. “No, it’s not that. I’m just not used to it,” the youngest crewmate among the three says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung, you know that I can just walk away and leave the two of you here right now, right?” Nayeon says, faking a cry. Chaeyoung leans her head on her shoulder while her arm is around the older crewmate. “No, no.” with a giggle, she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what is it?” Jihyo brings them back to the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the reason behind our fear?” Chaeyoung asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon and Jihyo shift their attention to Chaeyoung. Jihyo stays quiet while Nayeon blinks her eyes, registering the words, and generates an answer in her head, but she ends up responding with another question, “what kind of question is that? Fears come from personal experiences and you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But will I be considered selfish if I try to protect myself from my fear?” Chaeyoung asks. Like a young apprentice curious about the best fighting combinations, she seeks help from her two mentors to find the answer to her question. Nayeon thinks for a while before snickering and answering with a shake of her head. “Definitely not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. Cruel and selfish. Horrible and self-centered,” Jihyo speaks out, her words surprising not only Chaeyoung but also the scholar present in the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sternly, Nayeon cuts Jihyo’s statement off. “Jihyo. Chaeyoung is trying to reach out to us about her worry. You’re just adding fuel on the fire.” Chaeyoung stares at the captain in utter shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? It’s truly horrible if one thinks of themselves when confronted with one’s fears,” Jihyo explains her claim. Interested in the perspective of the captain, Chaeyoung asks for more, “how can you say so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon is not in favor of what’s happening so she warns Jihyo and tells Chaeyoung, “you don’t have to listen to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear your different point of view,” Chaeyoung shushes the older crewmate and listens intently as Jihyo speaks every single word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cruel and Horrible. Why? Because you’re letting yourself suffer when you can search for ways to overcome this fear. Selfish and Self-centered, on the other hand, mean that you are so selfish to have ignored and refused the matters just for the sake of yourself when others have done it for you while overcoming their fears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow. “How does this apply?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon is quite shocked to have heard the explanation from Jihyo. She, too, is convinced by Jihyo’s perspective. “Imagine you and your partner are afraid of jumping off a cliff, but your partner has already jumped in for your pair to win. But because you’re afraid, you didn’t jump, leaving your partner and resulting in the loss of your pair,” Jihyo clarifies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you hate it when you have sacrificed almost your whole life for something but ends up putting the sacrifice into a waste because of someone who is very fearful?” she ends her explanation with an impactful question. It made the two crewmates question themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shakes her head in disbelief. “Indeed, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re way too optimistic, Nayeon, to the point that you might forget about the future consequences one might face because you are overestimating everything,” Jihyo reprimands the scholar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the raindrops start to fall. The three stood up from their sitting position on the sand and decided to return to their base. Sana, Mina, and Momo are found putting out the bonfire as the rain has already disturbed their marshmallow roasting sessions. “Hey, where are the others?” Jihyo asks upon arriving at their area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dahyun and Tzuyu are checking on the ship, while Jeongyeon will be back in a few minutes as she’s coming back to the coast to retrieve the shawl that she had forgotten about,” Momo answers her question while trying to save the marshmallows from the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crewmates can only stand and get themselves soaked (again) by the rain. People start applauding, facing the Nymph Lake as a light shower of rain fills the island. “What’s happening?” Sana utters, her bright smile disappearing when she witnesses something magical - as if it’s snowing and the raindrops fall slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annual blessing of the nymphs and the parted heroes during the Water Lily Festival here in Aelia Village,” Dahyun articulates as she walks up to the area, her eyes blinking as raindrops touch her eyelids. The crewmates, including Tzuyu who’s beside her, turn in her direction before averting their attention back on the Nymph Lake and the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon arrives and sits next to Momo. “Is something going on?” she asks when she notices the dark sky and the people gathering around the body of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another strong belief of the Aelia Village locals - when it rains during the festival, then it’ll be a good start for the tribe as light rain symbolizes a good response from their goddess,” Dahyun proceeds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean… there might be thunderstorms during the festival?" Sana asks, getting horrified by her imagination of a thunderstorm ruining the festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Precisely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Horizon crew gasps in horror. "The people would like to have no response at all than having a thunderstorm that indicates bad reactions from the goddess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know so much about these things," Nayeon states. Both Sana and Jihyo, who are knowledgeable of Dahyun's relationships with tribes, turn to Dahyun, only to see her gulp in nervousness and chuckle. "I just know a few things about this island tribe," she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm back," they hear Jeongyeon's voice. Shifting in her direction, they see her approaching with her shawl over her head. "It suddenly rained. Glad it's not raining that hard… Why are you here in the open? Let's get to a shade," Jeongyeon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo replies, "it's fine. It's part of the festival so why not make the most out of it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True," Momo agrees and opens her arms to welcome the gentle raindrops on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it?" Jeongyeon asks and simultaneously removes the shawl to copy her crewmates. Jihyo nods, flashing a proud smile to Jeongyeon before turning away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain slowly stopped but they didn’t even get to see the sunset when they greeted the evening. The moon rose above the sky and the people never left the lake. There are various activities that the Horizon crew witnessed for entertainment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wan and Kaspian walk up to them. "Ladies, the main event of the festival will commence just after we assure that all the people have already eaten. Please proceed to your designated eating area and we'll serve you the dishes, cooked by your crewmates themselves," Wan says, referring to Momo and Chaeyoung who took part in the cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow Wan and make sure to enjoy your dinner. Thank you for joining us at our grand festival. It means a lot as a chieftain," Kaspian says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crewmates just smile towards the chieftain and the general who warmly welcomed them in the village. "We are also pleased," the captain speaks up for the crew as she should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If kindness from the young leader prevails, hope and light will be experienced by the next generations over time," the general tells them. He turns to the chieftain who says, "our </span>
  <em>
    <span>chief</span>
  </em>
  <span> was right. Captain Jihyo, who is standing before us, is the righteous one to take the throne."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun's lips twitch and a smile forms on her face, unbeknownst to the crewmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me back to your raft," Wan says and leads the way. Soon, they are settled back on the dinner table while waiting for their dinner so they converse to spend their time. Waves of laughter and yells from the raft are heard everywhere, but they don't mind. It's better to have noise around during the festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their dinner and countless teasing of Chaeyoung’s cooking skills, they return to their area with filled stomachs. “Thank you for the food!” Jeongyeon says and puts her dry shawl over her body like a blanket. She got the shawl from a woman who coincidentally walked past her when she was out on the coast while she was drying herself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was perfect!” Momo says, rubbing her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crewmates continue to chat until the chieftain brings himself up and gains everyone’s attention. “Welcome, everyone, to yet another season!” he yells and people start clapping their hands. The crewmates are puzzled and applaud nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happe-” even before Sana and Nayeon can finish their sentences, Nymph Lake’s water starts to glow. The water lilies then stay afloat, bringing light to the lake under the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marvelous,” Mina blurts out in awe. People watch the lilies glow and the fireflies fly around. It’s unquestionably Sana’s first time to witness such a thing. With her eyes wide open, she closely observes the glowing objects. She gasps, mesmerized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana tugs on Nayeon and Tzuyu’s shirts and speaks, “this is my first time seeing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon and Tzuyu nod. “So do we.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo hears her being overly delighted behind her, so she steals a glance at Sana and sees her eyes glimmering as she watches the lilies. She blinks and looks away to watch the enchanted sight before her, but she knows she wouldn’t forget about how Sana looked even more alluring than the glowing water lilies.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame. We couldn’t even watch it longer,” Sana whines. Mina chuckles at Sana and wraps her arms around her, “don’t you worry, let’s go back here a year after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo and Nayeon notice this gesture from Mina - which is unusual for her to do. Jihyo asks Momo, who is walking next to them. “When did Mina and Sana get that close?” Momo giggles and shrugs her shoulder, “but perhaps it may be because they got along really well a while ago. You know, while the rest of you are away, the three of us are left in the area so we got to talk a little bit, but they surely hit it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods. “Is that so? That’s great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Right,” Momo agrees and adds, “Sana seems to be the missing member of the crew. She’s different from other joyriders of the Horizon, don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Nayeon concurs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely, the captain also does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, before we get to separate, one night or two more nights on this island, then we are set to sail once again,” Dahyun announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon clasps her hands together and cheers, “finally!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll inspect the things inside the ship and make sure that the maps,” she turns to both Sana and Jihyo, “are safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly done by our Dahyun,” Nayeon says and ruffles her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all laughed together when Dahyun yelled to complain. Do anything to her clothes or whatever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just don’t touch her hair! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon! Hmph!” she yells with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, everyone!” they greet one another and part ways. Mina sees Jeongyeon rushing back downstairs even before she gets to enter her room. She raises her eyebrows and turns to see the door of Jeongyeon’s room. She remembers that Nayeon is her roommate, so what came first into her mind is to apologize to the eldest crewmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grasping on the hem of her shirt, Mina steps forward to the door of which Nayeon is on the other side. A deep sigh calms her down. She brings her hands up and finally knocks on the door. “Who’s there?” she hears Nayeon yell from the other side, Mina slightly chuckles before answering, “Mina’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a second before she heard the rustling noises inside the room. When Mina hears the sound of an unlocking doorknob, she steps back and prepares herself to face Nayeon. “What are you doing here?” Nayeon asks, holding onto the doorknob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina sighs once again. “I just wanted to say sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Nayeon immediately tells her while looking around the place. She pushes the door wider for Mina to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settle on the beds - Nayeon on hers and Mina on Jeongyeon's bed. Silence engulfs the atmosphere inside the room for a whole minute before Mina speaks up and asks for Jeongyeon's whereabouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jeongyeon? Well, she said she'll excuse herself for a bit. I'm not sure when she'll come back. But since you've seen her rushing, she'll be back in no time," Nayeon replied, feeling even more awkward after Mina starts talking about other things apart from her main motive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So.. what now..?" Nayeon says, rubbing her arms to ease herself. Mina hangs her head low and says, "I apologize for acting that way earlier. It… It's inappropriate for me to treat a well-educated individual like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter. Scholar or not, it's up to you how you treat me. We're</span>
  <em>
    <span> friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all," she says, turning away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina frowns. She notices Nayeon losing her appetite in the conversation - as expected, Nayeon takes note of her words. "Yes, of course. We're friends, of course. But to say at least, you might be mad at me and I thought it's more likely and proper if I address myself as someone inferior than you," Mina says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon folds her arms and raises an eyebrow, now facing Mina. "Does that mean you see herself even more superior than I?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina finds Nayeon funny whenever she's like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She acts all offended when people compliment her. "No, not at all. During this kind of issue, I disregard the fact that we both are friends," Mina elaborates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very professional of our Mina. I see," she says. Mina shrugs it off and laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And to end the day and this discussion, I will clarify that I was never mad at you, neither anger nor hatred was not felt. Worry dominated my emotions as soon as your cold treatment began," clarifies Nayeon. Mina slowly nods her head in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you and I'm sorry again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon just lays her back on the bed and spreads her arms. "You?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither did I, and I regret it as soon as I realize how immature I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An immature Mina. A Mina degrading herself. You sound very different tonight. I presume realizations came hitting you," Nayeon states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina chuckles and hums in response. "Yes, exactly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess we've made up. I'm glad you didn't let me sleep full of worries," Nayeon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two crewmates are silent. Nayeon lies on her bed while Mina sits in front of her. "Are you going to stay here until Jeongyeon comes back?" Nayeon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what are you waiting for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands up from the bed and looks down on Nayeon. "Those realizations that came upon me are not enough for me to make something out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon pulls her body forward and returns to her sitting position. "What's that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're talking about?" she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without blurting any words, the younger crewmate leans forward until her face is an inch close to Nayeon's. "What are you–?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nayeon! Oh– Mina, what are you doing here?" Jeongyeon barges inside the room both she and Nayeon share. She sees Mina standing while holding the vase that was originally sitting on the desk which divides Nayeon and Jeongyeon's bed from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stifles a giggle despite the two of them almost engaging in a risky act a while ago. Mina starts acting as if she's interested in the ceramic - which, of course, is strange for Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Jeongyeon asks, putting the shawl down. Nayeon answers on behalf of Mina, "she came here since she saw you walking away. She's just asking where you are going and we decided to chat for a bit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Guess your topic was something unexpected, seeing Mina gripping onto that vase as if she'll break it," Jeongyeon says and dives on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina shakes her head. “No, no. That’s not it. The design of this vase… surprisingly, it relates so much to the tradition of Aelia Village. I was telling Nayeon about it,” Mina says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’ll see you all again tomorrow. Have a good night’s sleep,” she bids her farewell. Nayeon waves goodbye while Jeongyeon tells her to take care and to sleep tight. Nayeon takes the vase and looks at the details for herself. She’s shocked at how accurate Mina’s description of the design was as symbols of waves and water lilies are evident in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you sleep already?” Jeongyeon asks, her tone changing from when Mina was still present inside the room to when she wasn’t already. “Jeongyeon, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I swear you’re the main character of your own story,” Nayeon suddenly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologizing means you’re either regretting your misdemeanor or negligence. In our case, nothing is at fault on both sides. You’re simply disciplining and changing my wrong views,” Jeongyeon says. Nayeon is stunned by the language Jeongyeon is using. “Have you been reading my books?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon laughs and shakes her head. “I directly learned it from you. Now, we should sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon is beyond happy for who would have known she would make up not only with one crewmate but with both whom she has had a misunderstanding with, and Nayeon can’t believe that Chaeyoung. “Good night, Jeongyeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night to you,” Jeongyeon replies and turns the lamp off before snuggling under her blanket. She was about to indulge in her deep sleep when Nayeon screamed - she probably remembered something - so Jeongyeon yells back, “Nayeon! Let me sleep or I won’t forgive you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Mina stares at the vase located inside her very own room. The designs are pretty much similar to the one inside the other room. She sighs and hits her head, imagining how dumb she must have looked like when she was leaning in and when she acted as she tries to slip off from getting caught. “Stupid!” she tells herself before sleeping the night away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana peeks her head inside, immediately making eye contact with the captain. “What’s the reason for your presence inside my tent at this hour? I didn’t seek help,” Jihyo asks. Sana shakes her head and skips towards the bed. She hops on the bed, sitting on the edge while making Jihyo bounce a bit when the bed meets the weight of Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just visiting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should sleep,” Jihyo scolds Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana shrugs her shoulders and leans her head on Jihyo’s stomach. The two lie down on the bed in comfortable silence. Jihyo hears light snores from Sana, ending up being soft over the young lady sleeping on her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Through solace, through mending, through little but clear joy and energy, we will be closer,” Jihyo mutters. “In no time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>